Lie To Me
by Leanne90
Summary: Elena doesn't know about vampires yet and has never heard of the Salvatore brothers. Damon encounters Elena thinking she is Katherine and soon becomes obsessed. Dark Themes - violence, abuse and graphic sexual scenarios
1. You're not Katherine

**This is my first story, I don't really know where it's going to go from here, I'll see how it's received first. WARNING – dark themes**

**Background**: Everything in Damon's past has happened up to him finding out Katherine wasn't in the tomb and never loved him. However, this all happened without him having ever met Elena

"**we found her**" a voice crackled through the other end of the phone, pausing before the familiar sound of the dial tone rang in Damon's ear.

He slid his phone into his tight jeans pocket, making his way over to the bed and grabbing his leather jacket off the crumpled sheets. He glanced in the mirror across the room, numerous thoughts filling his head, a slight smirk curving its way across his lips..._this is it_ he thought to himself. He strolled over to the door, his hand gripping the handle, turning it, pulling the door ajar, he took in one last look of the empty hotel room before slamming the door shut.

Elena sat in a wooden chair, her hands bound behind her back, her head slumped on her chest, her hair matted around her face. She could feel her body ache with every breath she took, her lungs sore from screaming so much. Lines of mascara ran down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from the constant tears. Her lips were dry, a slight red smudge plastered off the corner of her mouth from her lipstick. Why was this happening to her? was on replay in her head, who was Katherine and why did they keep calling her it?.

A loud noise broke her train of thought, she tried to lift her head and find out where it was coming from but a sudden surge of pain yanked her head to her chest again. A whimper escaped her throat as she felt it radiate through the rest of her body, fully reminding her that she was in no state to do anything about her current situation. Footsteps crept up behind her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her whole body shake. Suddenly they stopped, making her realise that whoever it was, was standing right behind her. Her fear was confirmed when she felt warm breath pass the side of her face, her cries hitching in the back of her throat, her body brought to a harsh halt.

"**He's here...this probably isn't going to end well for you**" the familiar voice of the man who had jumped her echoed through the room

Elena clenched her legs together, digging her nails into her palms as she heard someone else enter the room, sliding the heavy door of the warehouse shut. She heard them getting closer, the footsteps becoming louder and louder with each step they took. Thoughts raced through her mind _I'm guna die...I'm guna die!,_ she tried to control herself but she couldn't, her breathing becoming more rapid and tears growing in her eyes as the thought of dying sank deeper into her.

Damon walked through the poorly lit room, stopping as he got to the man he had hired to find Katherine. He glanced over to the chair in the middle of the room seeing her tied to it, a smile appearing on his lips as he thought over how much he was going to enjoy torturing her.

"**Where did you find her**" he asked

"**Posing as a high school student, back in Mystic Falls**" the well built man replied

"**Of all places, she chose to go back there...stupid bitch**" he laughed

"**You might have a tough time with her, she's playing the I'm not Katherine card**"

"**We will soon see about that**" Damon snickered..adding "**she'll break**"

"**I don't want to be forward but er have you got the money**"

"**Now why would I want to pay you when I can just kill you**" Damon said tilting his head to the side a smirk growing on his lips

Silence filled the air as the man contemplated what had just been said to him. He studied Damon's face, desperate to see if he was joking or not

A small laugh slipped from Damon's mouth

"**Its' a joke man, lighten up**" he said tucking a wad of cash into the man's pocket "**now leave us to it**"

Elena struggled to make out their conversation, the pain clouding her hearing. Fear grew inside of her when she figured they had stopped talking, the dread of the fate that awaited her setting in. She could feel someone behind her but couldn't make out how far away, her senses all but vanished. She jumped as she felt someone touch her hair, sliding it to one side replacing it with the side of their face.

"**I found you, I told you I would, and know you're going to pay for what you did to me**"

Elena's lips quivered, the tears that had been building in her eyes gushing down her cheeks, a small whimper breaking its way through her lips as he tightened his grip of her hair. He yanked her head back exposing her face to him.

"**Don't cry..were guna have a good time**" he hushed her

"**Please**..."

"**Uh uh ahhh**" he said shaking his head "**it's my time to talk, your get plenty of time in a minute"**

"**But**..."

He slapped her across the face, ssshhing her

"**Like I said...my time to talk**"

Elena could feel her face stinging, more tears began to escape her eyes as he moved round to face her, pulling up a chair inches away from her.

"**Now Katherine, were going to play a little game...I'll ask you some questions and if you don't answer me or if I don't like your answer then..well..lets just say it sucks to be you**" Damon said laying out numerous tools on the floor beside him.

Her eyes burned into the array of tools he had laid out before her, her vision becoming fuzzy as tears glazed over her pupils once again. She turned her head to face him, scanning his face to try and understand why he was doing this to her. She was caught off guard by how gorgeous he was, piercing blue eyes, thick dark hair that crept over his eyebrows, full lips and a day's worth of stubble grazed his face. She tried to gather her thoughts, not wanting to let his good looks cloud what was happening to her, but it was hard, he was mesmerizing, his stare almost hypnotic. She swallowed hard, trying to budge the lump in her throat so she could speak.

"**Why are you doing this to me**" she managed to whisper

He picked up a scalpel, her eyes growing in fear as he placed it against her cheek. The metal was cold and it sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly he made a shallow cut, blood seeping from the wound and rolling down her face.

A faint scream flew from her mouth, her heart racing as the pain made its way through her already aching body

"**Did I say you could speak**" he warned

Her head fell to her chest, sobs breaking their way through her cracked lips, tears falling from the end of her nose, mixing with the blood that splashed from her chin and onto her lap. She couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could be so menacing underneath.

Damon rose to his feet, scalpel in hand. He paced back and forth thinking of the first question to probe her with, but his thoughts were blurred. He had waited, 145 years to be precise, for this moment and he didn't want to mess it up. He put his emotions to the back of his mind, not wanting to show any sympathy to the women he once loved, who he had searched years for, only to find out that she never loved him, never wanted to be with him, couldn't care less about him. It was now his turn to show her how little he cared about her, even if it was through physical pain.

"**Why did you turn me**" he shouted looking at her for a reaction

"**I don't know what you're talking about**" Elena cried

A short sharp slap hit her across the face, knocking her head to one side making her yelp

"**Wrong answer**" he quipped

"**I'll ask you one more time...why did you turn me**" he seethed, kneeling to her level pushing his face against hers

"**Please**" she whimpered

Before she could even finish her words Damon drove the scalpel into her thigh, twisting it harder as screams poured from her throat. Blood was oozing from the wound, her thigh pulsating as the pain ravaged its way through her. His eyes began to change, the sight and smell of the blood sending him into a frenzy. His fangs pierced his gums glaring at her as she grew wild with fear.

He pushed himself away from her, not wanting to let her to get the better of him. He growled to himself, bringing his hands to his head, gripping his hair between his fingers

"**See what you do to me**" he screamed before whacking her across the face one again

"**You turned me...and left me**..." he shouted, dropping to face her once again, taking her face in his hands

"**You turned me and left me...I loved you and you let me look for you all these years...NOW TELL ME WHY**" he spat, his rage becoming uncontrollable

Elena stayed silent, fearing that if she said anything it could be the end of her. She began to shake, her teeth chattering together as the blood loss grew. Through the haze of emotions Damon had failed to notice that she wasn't healing as a normal vampire would, as Katherine would. Thoughts started to race through his mind, something was wrong but he didn't want to admit it. A part of him was screaming, this wasn't right, she wasn't fighting back, she wasn't healing... why? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, a more dominant side of him taking over, _she's just messing with you _a voice in his head purred. _She wants you to think she is human, wants you to untie her and let her go, let her get away with what she did to you. _An angry look spread across his face, his mind made up, she wasn't human, this was Katherine, she was playing games as she always did, and she was going to pay.

"**Fine...stay silent...but I'm warning you, your soon be begging me to let you answer**"

He pulled the scalpel from her leg only to drive it back in a second later. Elena screamed louder than he had ever heard anyone scream, her shrieks echoing throughout the warehouse, but it didn't make him stop. He removed the scalpel once again, this time plunging it into her chest just above her breast, dragging it sideways to slice her open. Her breaths grew rapid and short, her head swaying from side to side as she struggled to stay conscious. She began to shake violently as he moved the blade to her neck, scraping little grazes into the flesh and sticking his fingers inside, twisting and turning them to get a reaction from her.

"**Have you had enough yet?**" Damon laughed

He heard no response

"**I guess not**.." he said reaching to the floor to grab some vervain

Elena could feel her heartbeat slowing, everything was blurring together. His voice had become muffled, even the pain had subsided slightly as she dipped in and out of consciousness. She felt him grab her face, tipping it to one side as she closed her eyes and prayed for her ordeal to be over, she would rather die than feel any more pain.

Damon sat on her lap, his mouth lingering over her neck. He began to lick the blood seeping from the shallow cuts, his body becoming electrified as soon as the sweet taste hit the back of his throat. He glanced at her face a smirk growing on his lips

"**Now this**" he said holding up the vervain "**This is going to ruin those pretty looks of yours**"

He smoothed the herb over her face expecting her skin to sizzle under his touch but she sat limp under him.

He jumped off her lap, taken aback by the lack of reaction.

He yanked her head to face him, brushing her hair out of her face and looked into her puffy eyes. Reality began to set in, he could hear a heartbeat, a faint one admittedly, but a heartbeat none the less. She was still bleeding, her wounds open and on display for him. Vervain had no effect and she had screamed as if she was human. His eyes grew wide as he came to the realisation, he looked into her eyes once more, seeing them consumed by fear and fading fast.

"**You're not Katherine**" he whispered


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**Thank you sooo much for all the positive reviews, the response has been overwhelming. I now have a clear idea of where I want the story to go so hopefully there should be more chapters. I'm a final year uni student so my workload is pretty hefty, I apologise in advance if there is gaps between chapters, I'll try and update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter ****J**

Damon froze, thoughts filling his minds as he scanned every inch of her fragile body, desperately trying to understand how she looked like Katherine. His eyes dashed from side to side taking her in, struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. How could she not be Katherine? He started to pace the room, trying to understand quickly, she was fading fast._ She isn't Katherine _he thought_, or maybe she is, and she fucked you up so much that you can't tell anymore. _He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head from side to side_, think rationally _he said to himself over and over_. She is NOT Katherine... you need to kill her!_

Elena's head hung over her chest, her wrists burning, the rope having grazed her skin where she had struggled so much. She could feel the blood trickling down her neck, the warmth of it reminding her of how cold she was, how quickly she was fading and loosing herself. Slight relief sat in her mind as he had finally realised she wasn't who he thought she was, she wasn't Katherine and for once, she had never felt so happy to be herself. She could hear him pacing up and down, stopping occasionally to look at her, _what was he thinking_? _What was he going to do to her_? Suddenly he stopped and sat in the chair opposite her, his eyes burning into her, _this was it _she thought, _I'm either going to die or he is going to let me go. _Her heart began to race, both the options weighing heavily in her mind, she needed to focus, needed to calm herself down, but she couldn't, how could she?, her life was in the hands of a mad man. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she became more worked up. Her breathing grew heavier, she was on the brink of hyperventilating, but she couldn't stop. Sweat began to form on her head, her temperature increasing. She could feel herself burning, her body becoming weak, her eyes becoming fuzzy as reality slipped away...suddenly everything turned black.

Damon sat slumped in the chair, his gaze never moving from her. She, whoever she was, had passed out and he was grateful, this would give him more time to think. He lifted her chin seeing her eyes loosely shut, and turned her head from side to side trailing the lines of her face, scanning the work he had just completed. He winced as he saw the shallow cuts on her cheek, dried blood coating her face. He moved his eyes to her neck; graze after graze flashing before him. He couldn't help but smile, if this had been Katherine he would have been pleased with his work, but it wasn't. He dropped her face, returning to his slumped position as he mulled over what he was going to do. He continued to stare at her, his head occasionally tilting to the side whenever her body jolted or gasped, taking in her human form and trying to understand it, trying to figure out what he could do with it.

Damon deliberated for hours, finally coming to a decision, he knew what he had to do, there was no other choice, no other way around it...he had to kill her!

He leaned forward: a new decision needed to be made, _do I kill her whilst she's sleeping or do I wake her up? _He hesitated for a few seconds, before concluding that most people would want to know that they were about to die, have time to prepare themselves. He figured she could at least die with a nice thought in her mind, choose what she wanted to be thinking, what her last words were to be, he at least owed her that.

He lightly slapped her across the face hoping to rouse her, but she didn't respond. He clapped his hands, thinking the noise would bring her around, but still she didn't respond. His eyes fell to a bottle of water on the floor beside her and he knelt down, taking it in his hand and unscrewing it. A smirk curved its way over his lips; he was going to enjoy this. He threw the water at her face before throwing the bottle aside and stepping closer to her.

"**Come on wake up, it's time" **he said in a low voice, bringing his face closer to hers

Elena threw her head back gasping, coughing as the water made its way into her system. She struggled to catch her breath, her eyes darting everywhere, taking in her surroundings and desperately hoping that her ordeal had just been a horrible dream. Her eyes began to settle, tears forming in them as she realised the truth.

Damon clutched her face in his hands, brushing her hair back and looked into her eyes.

"**It's time." **he repeated himself.

"**Are you going to kill me?"** she sobbed, a tear escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheek.

"**Yes" **he said bluntly.

"**Ppplease don't, I'll do anything, please just let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise." **she pleaded.

"**I can't take that risk." **he said tilting her head to the side.

Elena began to struggle, desperately trying to break free from his hold, but it was pointless, only making him tighten his grip of her.

"**Don't be afraid."** he compelled, his pupils widening to her.

Her neck was exposed to him, her vein pulsating and ready for him. He bared his fangs to her before violently sinking them into her neck. Blood rushed into his mouth, spewing down her chest as she clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth together, small yelps escaping her throat as he ravaged her. His body began to buzz as the sweet taste of her made its way into his system, coursing its way through his veins. She started to shake under him; he could hear her heart racing, the adrenaline pumping through her as he continued to feed. She started to become limp, her life being sucked out of her, causing him to tighten his grip. He grew wild, draining what was left out of her, feeling her becoming weaker and weaker under his hold, convulsing as he buried his fangs deeper, wanting to get every last drop. Tears flowed from her eyes, she didn't feel scared, but she couldn't control her body, allowing the tears to fall freely down her face. Images of her life flashed before her eyes, everyone she loved, every time she had laughed, cried or smiled being laid out in front of her. Her pulse began to slow as she was overcome with emotions feeling resigned and accepting of her fate.

Suddenly she was pulled back in as Damon ripped his mouth from her body, pushing himself away from her. He buried his face into his hands _pull yourself together _he thought _she isn't Katherine, why have you stopped, finish the job _a voice in his head shouted at him. _You could keep her, make her yours, she could be your Katherine _another part of him screamed.

"**But that's a lie."** he growled out loud to himself.

_Everyone lives a lie _he reasoned with himself _this could be his beautiful lie, _he thought.

His gaze returned to her, his mind made up. He walked over to her, leaning over her weak body in reach of her hands. He snapped the rope that bound them with ease, letting her fall into him. He held her up, looking at her face seeing a wash of confusion run over it as her eyes fell shut. He lifted her into his arms, her body limp and lifeless, her head flung back over his arm swaying as he walked. He made his way outside, the sunlight peering down on her face, her similarities to Katherine becoming more visible to him. She was beautiful, even with all the blood and smudged make up. He could see something in her, she was Katherine, but there was something else about her, something different, but he didn't know what. He reached his car, opening the back door and sliding her over the seat. His body hovered over her for a second, a smile spreading across his lips, _she was perfect and she was his!_

Damon drove for what seemed like hours, his eyes scanning the road in front of him, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to check on the lifeless girl that was spread across his backseat. Suddenly he stopped, coming to a small house in the middle of nowhere. He got out the car, making his way over to the door and peered through the letterbox. He knocked on the door and put on his best smile, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hi" he said, as a young woman answered the door, looking puzzled.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm having car trouble, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone, my cell has no service." he purred, flashing her a smirk.

The women gulped, overcome by how gorgeous he was, a red flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Of course you can, come on in." she stuttered.

He rolled his bottom lip up into his mouth sucking on it before stepping inside and placing his hands on her face.

"**Thank you."** he said snapping her neck with ease, allowing her body to fall to the floor.

He stepped over her, his eyes roaming the house. He walked around checking that nobody else was lurking, a small smile appearing on his lips as his finished his search.

"**Perfect."** he said to himself.

He made his way back outside, a cheerful whistle coming from his mouth as he approached the car. He peered through the window, his lips curving into a smile as he saw her lifeless body waiting for him. He crept inside; his body lingering over hers, a slight smell of old blood filled his nose making him shiver in excitement. He pulled her from the car, cradling her in his arms as he strolled into the house, walking through the hallways until he came to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and began removing her blood stained clothes, chucking them to one side, his eyes darting all over her body. She was small and delicate with cuts and bruises smeared all over her. His hands roamed over her wounds, his fingers licking up the blood as he sucked them into his mouth. His eyes fell shut, the taste of her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He shifted his weight from the bed and took a seat on a chair across the room, watching her intently, completely fascinated with every inch of her.

Elena's eyes flickered open and slowly adjusted to the dark. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realised she was somewhere new, her hands trailing down the bed covers, making it clear that she was in someone's bedroom. She ached everywhere, her head feeling heavy and pounding, her right leg throbbing, an agonising shooting pain traveling across her chest. She turned her head to the side trying to make out her surroundings, she felt like death but she needed to get out of here. She turned her head back, a stabbing pain suddenly consuming her. She lifted her hand to her neck, her eyes growing wide as she felt two puncture wounds. Tears formed in her eyes as the previous events flashed before her eyes. She cupped her mouth, scared to make a sound, worried her cries would be heard and that a new ordeal would begin. She breathed slowly, desperately trying to think of a way to escape. Her hands traveled over her body, marking out the areas that she felt pain, knowing that it would take everything she had to get her out of here. She suddenly stumbled over the fact that she lay in underwear, it was freezing outside. If she left like this she could die, but if she stayed here she could also die. Her survival instincts kicked in, she knew that she didn't have long, she needed to be up and out of here as quickly as possible, there was no time for clothes. It was now or never. She sat up, her hand still plastered over her mouth muffling the winces that rumbled from her throat. She hooked her legs over the side of the bed, and took a deep breath before standing up. The moment her feet hit the floor a surge of pain shot up her leg, the gash in her thigh releasing a small amount of blood as the muscle contracted. She almost fell to the floor, the pain unbearable. She leaned against the wall for support and stumbled over to the door, freedom in sight.

Just as her hand gripped the door handle a light flicked on, fear freezing her to that spot. She gulped, her stomach doing somersaults, a sick feeling developing in the pit of it. She was too scared to turn around, terrified at what she might see. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as she started to sob. She leaned her head against the door, needing support, her body nearly giving out due to the pain and dread raging through her inch by inch.

"**Going somewhere?"** Damon said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Her breath caught in her throat, the sound of his voice sending chills down her spine. She stood completely still not knowing whether to answer him or remain silent.

"**Well?"** he said waiting for her to respond.

Her hand started to shake, she had to do something, but what? She took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself. She quickly turned the handle, pulling the door open and limped into the hallway. She took a quick glance back, seeing him jump from the chair and make his way to the door. She slammed her hand against the wall, sliding her palm along it as she tried to walk quickly, her other hand grasping her thigh, wincing as she hobbled through the hallway.

Damon stood in the doorway, watching her in excitement as she tried to escape him. A smirk grew on his lips as his mind ran over how much fun she could potentially be. He let her reach the end of the hallway before he made a move, walking slowly along the wooden floor, following the small trail of blood that had oozed from her thigh. He whistled contentedly to himself, fully aware that she would never outrun him.

"**You can run all you want."** he shouted happily.

"**But you're never going to be able to hide from me."** he added.

Elena reached the front door, a gasp being released from her throat as she took in the sight of the dead woman lying in the doorway. She threw her hand over her mouth in horror, the gravity of her situation becoming more apparent by the second. She pulled the door open, only for it to be slammed shut again, Damon's hand pressing firmly against it. He pushed himself into her back, nestling his head into the crook of her neck, taking in her smell.

"**I told you."** he whispered.

Elena threw her head back violently, hitting him in the face. It knocked him off balance, making him stumble back a couple of steps. She pulled the door open again, this time making it outside. She limped down the steps, trying her best to make it to the grass. Suddenly, she was pulled back, as Damon's hand grasped her hair, yanking her into him. He clenched his hand round her neck, squeezing tightly, making her gasp.

"**Now, I'm mad."** he said angrily.

He led her back inside, his hand never moving from around her neck. Elena struggled to breathe, her face becoming red under his grip. Tears built in her eyes as he shoved her back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She fell forward, her hands grabbing the bed sheets as she frantically tried to catch her breath. He flipped her around, pushing himself against her chest, his hand making its way to her throat once again. He pressed his face against hers.

"**Don't ever do that again."** he seethed.

He shoved her onto the bed, and she scrambled away, only to have him grab the bottom of her leg and pull her back to him. He sat on her hips, straddling her, pinning her wrists to the bed to keep her still.

"**GET OFF OF ME!"** she screamed.

"**Oooh, feisty now, are we?"** he laughed.

She wriggled under him, kicking her legs and twisting her hips, trying to budge him from on top of her. He gripped her face, moving his closer.

"**Don't move."** he compelled her.

Tears rolled down her face, confusion filling her mind as she tried to understand why she could no longer move.

Damon lifted his bum, taking a knife out of his back pocket, resting it against her throat. Her eyes grew wide, the blade being pressed against her flesh sending fear through her body.

"**What's your name"** he asked.

"**Fuck...you..."** she whispered.

He pressed the blade harder against her throat.

"**I've got all the time in the world, yours is looking limited.**" he reasoned.

"**Now, what's your name?"**

"**Elena"** she answered.

"**Right, Elena, you will now go by the name of Katherine, do you understand?"** he said widening his eyes to her.

"**Oh, where are my manners? I'm Damon."** he said, flashing her a cheeky grin.

"**I want to say something."** she whispered, **"Come closer."**

He leaned into her, intrigued and excited.

"**Closer…." **she pleaded.

He pressed his face against hers, his mouth inches from hers. Suddenly she took his lips between her teeth, biting down as hard as she could until the taste of blood filled her mouth.

He growled, ripping his mouth from hers, throwing the knife to one side, replacing it with his hand. He licked the blood from his lips a smile growing on them.

"**You really shouldn't have done that." **

Damon began to trail his hand down her body, roaming her curves, lingering over the lace of her bra. He made circles over her nipples wanting her to understand just what she had let herself in for. She closed her eyes, a tear escaping as she thought over what was about to happen.

He smoothed his hands down her chest, making his way to her underwear. He shifted his weight, moving further down the bed. He gripped her thighs tightly, spreading them, sitting in the gap he had just created. Slowly he moved his hands up her thighs, stroking his fingers over the top of her underwear. She gasped under his touch, not fully prepared for what was about to happen.

He ripped her underwear from her, exposing her feminine parts to him, a smile appearing on his face. He edged his fingers closer, using one of them to part her slit. Elena chewed on her bottom lip, desperately trying to feel anything but his touch. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, wetting them for her, before returning them. He flicked over her clit, feeling her shudder under him, his smirk growing bigger.

Suddenly he dipped a finger into her, curling it inside of her before pulling it back out. She clenched his eyes shut, throwing her head from side to side in disbelief. He placed a hand on her stomach, pushing her firmly to the bed, stopping her from wriggling. She tried to focus on something else, anything that would occupy her mind while he took advantage of her. He shoved his fingers back into her, driving them in and out of her core, his thumb circling her nub, his want growing for her. She fought with herself, not wanting him to violate her, but unable to control the pleasure building in her.

He could feel her beginning to change under him, her body taking over, her mind somewhere else. He curled his fingers inside her and her juices began to flow freely, her hips bucking to his touch. She couldn't believe what she was doing, becoming a willing participate in this twisted situation, but her mind was gone and all that was left was a burning want growing inside of her.

She gripped the bed sheets as he worked his fingers in and out of her, small gasps escaping her throat, her breathing becoming more rapid with each slide of his fingers. He hovered over her, bringing his mouth to her neck, planting kisses over her wound, his tongue flicking over the dried blood. She could feel him hard against her, as she rocked onto his fingers, wave after wave of pleasure surging through her entire body.

He began to nibble at her neck, waiting for his fangs to pierce his gums, wanting to taste her. He wrapped a hand over her mouth as he bit down into her neck, blood pouring from the already open wound. She screamed, her cries muffled by his hand as he drank from her. He increased his speed within her, his fingers hitting her spot, as a mixture of pain and pleasure ripped through her body. He pulled his mouth from her neck replacing it with his hand, squeezing it as he felt her walls tighten around him.

She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care, as Damon drove his fingers into her a few more times. Her body convulsed under him and he released his hold on her neck as she flew into orgasm, the dizzy sensation mixed with her climax sending her over the edge. She moaned out loud over and over, as her wetness pooled around his fingers, her hips shaking repeatedly into him.

He slowed his fingers, licking her juices into his mouth before resting his body over hers. He brushed against the side of her face, his mouth inches from her ear.

"**Do you understand now?"** he whispered.

Elena couldn't form a sentence, her mind in complete shock over what had just happened.

"**Mmhmm."** she managed to mumble.

"**You're Katherine. You will do whatever I want you to do, and I can do whatever I want with you."** he ordered.

"**You are my beautiful lie." **


	3. Seeing Red

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really spur me on to write more :D. I didn't expect this chapter to be done until sometime next week, but I started writing today and it ended up coming together very quickly. This chapter turned out completely different to how I initially imagined it but I hope you all like it!**

Elena's eyes shot open, glancing from side to side, her stomach crippling with pain. She hadn't eaten in days and until now she hadn't noticed. The pain was becoming unbearable, waking her up every few hours, short and sharp surges rippling their way through her stomach. She needed to eat but refused to ask him for anything, she hated him, hated herself for giving into his touch and she would rather die of starvation than have to spend another moment with him. She sprawled her hand out across the bed, expecting to feel his body beside her, but the bed was empty, the sheets cold and crumpled, not having been touched in ages. Thoughts raced into her head, _where was he? Had he left her here? when would he be back? _She sat up, scanning the room for any sign of him, but he wasn't there. She slid off the bed, _this was it _she thought_, this was the time to escape. _She flicked on the light switch, scrambling through the room, desperately trying to find something to put on. Her eyes darted to the chair across the room seeing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers neatly folded, _they will have to do_ she thought to herself, pulling the t-shirt over her head and sliding the boxers up her thighs resting them gently on her hips. His scent crept into her nose, he smelled delightful, but this wasn't the time to get caught up in how amazing he looked or smelled, he was a monster and she needed to escape him.

Elena wandered over to the door, resting her head against it, pressing her ear to the wood. She tried to make out any sounds coming from the rest of the house, but it was silent, nothing, not even the creak of a floorboard. Her hand gripped the handle and turned it, pulling it. To her surprise it didn't open, didn't even budge. She dropped her hand from the handle, a big sigh being released from her mouth, tears building in her eyes as her chance of freedom slipped away. He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't leave her without locking her in first; she was stupid to think he would. She made her way back over to the bed, and climbed onto it, pulling her knees into her chest, burying her face in them as tears escaped her eyes. She rubbed her hand over her neck, the wound still sore from his bite. She had read about vampires, seen them on TV and in movies, but she never expected to come face to face with one, especially a monstrous insane one who kept her captive. _Why couldn't he be all nice like Edward Cullen _she thought_, Bella never had to put up with this_, _I'd be his Bella any day _she tried to comfort herself _but no. I'm his Katherine instead. _Tears flowed from her eyes as she become more and more upset and angry at her situation. She spread her legs in front of her, her eyes moving to the huge gash on her thigh. She winced as she ran her fingers over it, it had began to scab over, but the pain was still so intense that it made her feel sick. She trailed her hands along her legs, pulling them open when she noticed bruises on the inside of her thighs, perfect round circles, from where he had gripped her so tightly.

She threw her hands onto the bed, punching the sheets, rage building inside of her. She rolled onto her front, burying her face into a pillow, scream after scream rumbling from her throat.

"**I HATE HIM..I HATE HIM..I HATE HIM****!****"** she cursed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she worked herself up more and more, angry at herself, angry at him, angry at the world for letting this happen to her. Her throat became dry, small coughs erupting from her mouth as she exhausted herself. She flipped over onto her back, her head sinking into the pillow, her face red and wet. She tried to calm herself down, catch her breath, but she couldn't, she was infuriated, frustrated and helpless.

Elena sat up, moving off the bed, she needed to release her anger and she didn't care how. She picked up the lamp from the bedside table and threw it across the room. The lamp hit the wall and fell to the floor shattering into pieces. Slight satisfaction spread through her body as the sound of it smashing rang in her ears. She pulled the draws from the cabinet throwing them on the floor, pulling the clothes out and chucking them around the room, next she moved to the TV on the desk, using all the strength she had left in her to push it to the floor, the glass smashing into thousands of shards. She fell to the floor in a huff, sobbing as she took in the room, the mess she had created, the anger releasing from her. She threw her head back against the wall, hitting it repeatedly against the solid frame.

"Why, why, why?" she said each time her head thumped against the wall.

She looked down at herself, disgusted at what she saw, dried blood and dirt still covering her, his touch still lingering on her skin. She had to get it off, had to clean herself, rid him from her body, anything that reminded her of the last few days. She pulled herself from the floor, slowly making her way across the room and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and approached the sink, letting the water heat up. She looked at herself in the mirror, tears forming in her eyes as she saw her reflection for the first time in days. Her hair was matted with blood around her face, her eyes red and puffy, mascara smudged around them and down her cheeks. Dried blood smeared over almost every part of her, traces of dirt plastered here and there reminding her of the time she had spent tied to the chair in the warehouse. Her lips were dry, she couldn't remember the last time she had had anything to drink, and her neck and chest were covered in small grazes, like someone had been trying to scratch their way into her body. She sniffed as the tears rolled down her cheeks, her vision becoming blurry as more and more built in her eyes. She turned on the tap, allowing the water to flow freely onto her hands, the feel of it against her skin making her shake. All she had felt for days was pain; it was nice to have something on her that made her feel loose and free. She cupped her hands, water pooling in them and sipped at it, her throat stinging as the cold liquid hit the back of it. She drank and drank, easing to the pain, the dryness eradicating its way out of her system. She returned her stare to the mirror, happy that it had steamed up and blocked her view, feeling that she couldn't take much more of her own reflection.

She pulled the t-shirt from her aching body and slid the boxers down her legs, stepping out of them and pulled the shower curtain aside. She stepped into the shower, allowing the water to pelt down onto her skin, the warmth of it making her feel safe. She trailed her hands over her wounds, splashing the water onto them, making them sting for a second. The pain eased as she washed away the dirt, the dry blood mixing with the water, turning it red. She pushed her hands against the tiles, supporting herself as the water flowed into her hair, the red liquid trailing down her face and splashing onto the white ceramic base. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw all her pain being washed away, the crimson water escaping down the plug hole leaving her feeling empty. She moved her hands to her hair, brushing it out of her face as she slid her back down the tiles, pulling her knees to her chest in a sitting position. She sobbed as the water continued to trickle down her body, ridding it of his touch, she wished she could stay in here forever, never see him again, but she knew that this was far from over.

Suddenly Elena heard a door slam, he was back, and he was going to be angry. She buried her face into her knees; tear after tear erupting from her eyes, her breathing growing rapid as she heard him making his way through the room, his footsteps getting louder as he came closer. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the door handle turn, the door being pushed open. She closed her eyes terrified to face him.

Damon ripped the curtain open and glared at her curled up on the floor. He bent down to her level as she scrambled further into the corner, desperate to get away from him.

"**GET..UP"** he demanded.

"**No!"** she cried.

"**GET UP...NOW"** he said bringing his face closer to hers.

Elena didn't move, her body frozen in fear.

Damon's hand sprang forward, grabbing her hair yanking her forward. She slipped, her hands falling to the hard ceramic base, desperately trying to regain control.

"**YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO****!"** he snapped pulling her to her feet by her hair.

He pushed her into the wall, a loud noise filling the room as her stomach slapped against the tiles. She yelped as he stepped into the shower and pressed his body into her back.

"**Please****...****"** she pleaded.

"**Oh, so now you want to play nice****?"** he said sarcastically.

He brushed her hair from the side of her face and pressed his lips against her ear.

"**Too late."** he whispered in a menacing voice.

Her eyes fell shut as she felt his hand slide over the small of her back and creep across her pelvis. She shuddered as he slipped his hands between her legs, groping her womanly parts.

"**Spread your legs."** he whispered.

Elena clenched her legs together tightly, not wanting him to invade her body, she knew he would eventually, but she wanted to keep her dignity.

"**You're only making this worse for yourself." **he said pressing his body harder into her.

She yelped as he ripped her legs open, his hand rubbing slowly between her thighs. He bit her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, closing his eyes as he felt her flutter under him. He trailed his tongue along her neck to her collarbone, water breaking its way into his mouth the slightest taste of blood making him shake with excitement. He kissed along the top of her shoulder, grazing his teeth, puckering at her skin, wanting an invitation to bite her. She pushed back against him, desperately trying to remove his hands from her, scared that his touch would drive her insane, make her want him.

She struggled harder, twisting and turning under his grasp. She managed to free herself and grabbed the shower curtain, desperately trying to pull it open so she could run from him. He grabbed her hair, yanking her back to him, the shower curtain ripping from its hooks as she fell back into him. She winced as he threw her forward, back into the tiles, turning her face and pressing it hard against them. He licked her cheek, his lips breaking into a smile against her.

"**I love it when you're feisty."** he purred against her cheek.

Damon slipped a finger between her folds, caressing her nub, feeling her body grow slightly excited. She drove him crazy, she didn't know it, but every part of her fascinated him, from her feistiness, to her innocence. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her and wanted her to want him back. His tongue made circles over her skin, his hands roaming up her stomach to her breast, cupping it firmly as she grew wild under him. She leaned her head back against him, his touch sending shivers through her body, she didn't want to give into him but she couldn't help it. He was a master, beautiful and dangerous.

"**I know you want me."** he purred in her ear.

"**I can feel how wet you are.**" he said, slipping his finger into the pool of feminine juices between her thighs.

He flipped her to face him, her eyes getting lost in his, as his hands reached for her face.

"**Enjoy it, feel it, respond to it."** he compelled her.

His top clung to his body, as the water hit both of their bodies. He ripped it open, tossing it to the side as he took her in a kiss. Elena didn't respond, her mind fighting the compulsion, not wanting to do this. He slipped a finger inside of her, curling it to hit her G-spot, making her body convulse into him. He added another finger, working inside of her faster and faster, furiously rubbing at her rose bud. He sucked her lips into his mouth once again, kissing her angrily. This time she responded, throwing her hands to his face, her fingers finding his hair as her mind gave into the compulsion. His tongue flicked over the roof of her mouth, biting on her lower lip and her hands scrambled to his jeans, wanting him. Tears grew in her eyes as a part of her screamed inside, not understanding why her body was behaving in such a way or why she was giving into him, enjoying the feel of him.

Elena's hand tugged at his jeans, pulling them open and pushing them down his thighs. Damon stepped out of them, intensifying their kiss. Her hands roamed his body, travelling down his stomach until she got to his hard cock. She gripped him in her hands, circling her thumb around the head of his member. He groaned into her mouth, his body becoming more excited now that she was playing along. She ran her hands up and down his shaft, slowly building the pace, as his fingers worked into of her. He kept the same pace as her, flicking over her nub whenever a surge of pleasure ripped through his body. She tightened her grip of him, feeling him pulsate under her hold, his excitement growing. She continued to rub up and down, twisting her hand as he curled his fingers in her. Damon bit down on her lip, penetrating it and sucked the blood into his mouth, the taste running wildly through his veins. He grasped her hips, slamming her back into another wall, her body arching as the pressure built.

She couldn't take it anymore; she needed him inside of her, needed to feel him, needed to feel anything but the pain she had felt. She tugged at his manhood, guiding it between her legs. He slipped his fingers from her, knowing exactly what she wanted, feeling connected to her. He angled her hips, pulling one of her legs up around his waist as he entered her. She threw her head back against the tiles as he rammed into her wetness, yelps escaping her mouth as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. He took in the view of her body, growing more excited by the second, seeing himself push in and out of her. He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back, baring her neck to him. He placed his lips against the front of her neck, licking up her throat, his lips forming a kiss over her chin.

Elena moaned as he caught her in another kiss, his tongue massaging hard against hers as he continued to work her. He slipped a hand between them, stroking at her clit, feeling the wetness pool around his hard cock. He thrust into her with a faster pace, her back slapping against the tiles with each push. She had never felt so alive, so full and connected to someone and she had no idea how. He was a monster and she was letting him ravage her.

A smirk grew on his lips as she clenched her eyes shut, nibbling on her bottom lip, occasionally rolling it into her mouth as the pleasure grew in her. She cupped her breast, her nail grazing at the nipple as he slammed into her harder and harder. She began to pant, her body being taken over, her walls becoming tighter. Damon leaned his head against the tiles, his breath short and rapid, the warmth of it vibrating against her neck, driving her crazy.

Damon gripped her hips tightly, feeling both of them building to a climax. She rocked her hips into his, wanting him to consume her, wanting him to feel everything she was feeling. He bit down into her neck, blood flowing down her chest as she burst into orgasm, pleasure ripping its way through every inch of her. His lips curved around her neck, sucking in her sweetness as he poured into her, his moans being masked by her flesh.

She dug her nails into his back, scraping them down to his ass, pushing him further and further into her as she convulsed under him. He slowly pushed a few more times as their climax came to an end, his mouth pulling away from her neck taking her in a kiss, her blood seeping its way to the back of her throat. She swallowed, not caring, wanting his lips on hers, wanting his tongue to invade her mouth. He pulled out of her, allowing her leg to drop to the floor as they both recovered. He kissed her a few more times before pulling his lips from her and looking into her eyes.

His pupils widened to her and suddenly she was herself again. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran over what had just happened.

His hand gripped her throat, his lips inches from hers.

"**If you ever trash that room again, the punishment will be far worse.**" he warned her.

Damon pushed her into the wall as he stepped back away from her, walking towards the door and slamming it behind him.

Elena dropped to the floor, her hand cupping her mouth as she sobbed. She felt sick, she didn't know how it had happened, but it did, and she enjoyed it. She hated herself, was disgusted with herself, wanted to die. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, cries escaping her mouth as she punched the tiles. She threw her head back in defeat, her face void of all emotion, she didn't know who she was anymore, and she didn't care. He had won.


	4. Trust Me

**Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and stuff I really do appreciate it. I do read all of the reviews and consider them when I am writing, some of you want to see a softer side to him so I've added a few things for you ****. I'd love to hear all of your ideas as I am a bit clueless about chapter 5 lol. I felt quite schizophrenic whilst writing this chapter, (you will understand when you read it) and the vibe is a little different, but I really hope you like it. It's quite long (sorry) please let me know what you think! **

Elena sobbed uncontrollably in the shower, water still trickling down her body as cries erupted from her mouth. She couldn't control her breathing, she wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. He had won, he could have her. She was done fighting.

She watched as the crimson water drained away, the blood seeping from her neck soaking her body, her knuckles ripped open from punching the tiles. If there was ever an image of a broken person, she was it. She pulled herself up, and turned the water off, resting her head against the tiles as she tried to regain some sort of control. She was exhausted, pain, hunger and blood loss consuming her body. She stepped forward, grabbing the shower curtain as she stepped onto the cold floor. Everything began to blur together, her vision becoming fuzzy, her body weak, as a sick feeling washed over her. Her eyes flickered a few times before falling shut as she fell forward, pulling the shower curtain from its remaining hooks and onto the floor.

Damon spun to face the bathroom as the loud thud echoed into the bedroom. He slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open. His eyes grew wide as he saw Elena's lifeless body sprawled in front of him, the shower curtain wrapped around her. He ran forward, collapsing next to her, rolling her onto her back. He brushed her hair from her face, and pressed his face against her lips. He could feel her breath on his skin, but it was faint. He scooped her into his arms, concern growing on his face as he made his way over to the bed. He placed her in the bed before removing his t-shirt and pulling it over her head, rolling it down her as he tucked the sheets around her fragile body. He thought over what he had put her through. He felt bad. He had pushed her to her limit and her body had given up. He stroked his fingers over her cheek, feeling her warm under him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before placing his lips against her ear.

"**I'm sorry"** he whispered.

The sun crept under the bedroom door, lighting the room. Elena's face scrunched up as her eyes slowly opened. She turned her head seeing Damon staring at her. A smile formed on his lips and he reached out to touch her.

"**You're awake."** he said in a soft voice, his hand trailing across her face, his fingers creeping into her hair.

She pulled herself away from him, fear growing in her eyes. She gripped the sheets to shift her weight, slowly moving further across the bed from him.

He grabbed her wrist, holding her still and rolled on top of her. Her lips curved as she tried to form words, but her pleas were stopped as Damon pressed a finger against her lips.

"**Ssshhhh…"** he hushed her.

He trailed his finger over her lips and down her chin, stroking it down her chest, his eyes following his movement. He stopped just short of her breast and flicked his eyes back up to her.

"**I need you to do something."** he said.

"**What?"** she said, fear and intrigue filling the tone of her voice.

"**You're weak, you're no good to me that way."** he explained.

He sucked his wrist into his mouth, his fangs piercing the skin. Blood flowed into his mouth as Elena watched in fear under him. He pulled his wrist from his mouth and placed it against her lips

"**You have to drink."** he said to her, pushing his wrist harder against her lips.

She mumbled under him, turning her face from side to side, clenching her eyes shut desperate not to give into him. She wriggled about, trying to push him off of her and escape his hold, but he was too strong.

"**If you don't drink, you could die."** he said, pulling his wrist from her mouth to try and reason with her.

His eyes burned into hers, genuine concern spreading across his face. She peered up at him, studying his face, wanting to know exactly what he was thinking. _Was he telling her the truth, could she trust him? _she thought to herself.

He continued to stare down at her, tilting his head to the side as a puzzled look grew on her face.

_I want to die _thoughts raced through her mind _but if I drink, I could escape, see Jenna and Jeremy again, and Caroline and Bonnie, even Matt _she reasoned with herself.

"**I don't want to."** she said, her eyes dropping from his.

To her surprise he didn't force her; instead, he climbed off of her and walked over to the desk.

"**At least eat something then?"** he said bringing a large bag over to the bed.

Damon sat beside her and began to pull items out of the bag.

"**I didn't know what you liked, so…."** he stopped mid sentence, gazing at her reaction.

A smile formed on her lips as he lined sandwiches up in a row, _chicken salad, prawn mayo, BLT, egg mayo, ploughman's_. Her eyes scanned the labels.

"**What?"** he asked.

"**Nothing."** she said shaking her head.

"**You don't like any of them do you?"** he said scooping them all together to place back in the bag.

"**No, no, I do."** she said stopping his hand.

Damon pulled his hand away surprised by her touch. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had made her happy and slid up in the bed next to her.

"**So, which one do you want?"** he asked.

Elena grabbed the chicken salad and began pulling it from the packaging hastily.

Damon took the BLT and followed suit, bringing the sandwich to his lips and taking a bite.

Elena nearly spat her sandwich out at the sight of him eating with her.

"**Vampires eat normal food?"** she gulped.

"**We can."** he said, flashing her a smirk.

"**What else can you do?"** she asked curious.

"**There are a lot of things you don't know."** he said taking another bite.

"**Like?" **

"**You'll find out.. in time."** he said smiling at her.

Elena laughed, dropping her sandwich back into the packaging.

"**What?"** he said looking confused.

"**It's nothing."** she said smiling to herself, trying to contain her laughter.

"**Tell me."** his voice grew more stern.

Her eyes shot to him, the smile dropping from her lips slightly as his tone changed. She leaned forward and placed her finger against the corner of his mouth and smudged it across his face.

"**You just had some mayo on your face."** she said smiling, trying to keep him in a good mood.

His eyes lightened and the smile returned to his face. He leaped forward; rolling onto her, his hands pressed on either side of her as he lingered over her body. She gazed up at him, wondering what he was going to do. His eyes darted from side to side, scanning her face, taking her in. He placed his hand around her neck and tightened his grip. She gulped, but stayed calm under his grasp. Damon leaned his body into her, moving his lips closer, inching forward. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, her mind fighting over whether to respond to him.

Damon pressed his lips against hers, taking her in a small kiss. His lips curved over hers, sucking her into his mouth, rolling his tongue over her bottom lip.

Suddenly he pulled himself from her, releasing his grip.

"**I can't do this."** he muttered, desperately trying to fight his urges.

She pulled him back to her and placed her hands on his cheeks, her eyes trailing the lines of his face, interpreting every mark, every expression. She had seen something in him that he had never shown her before, a softer side of him and she liked it. Part of her was screaming inside, thinking over all the pain he had caused her, he had violated her, held her against her will, but he had also made her feel more alive than ever. She fought with herself, wanting to give into him, wanting to devour this softer side of him, hoping that if she did, then it would remain. He pulled her hands from his face as she hesitated, and turned away from her.

She sat up and turned his face, pressing her lips against his in an angry kiss. She broke the kiss for a second to catch her breath.

"**I want this."** she said pushing her lips to his once again.

He pushed her back down onto the bed and pressed his body against hers, intensifying the kiss. His hands roamed under her t-shirt and over her skin, the feel of her electrifying his finger tips. His touch made her tingle, the softness of it radiating through her. He tugged at her t-shirt, wanting to feel his skin on hers, wanting to be closer to her. Elena spread her hands in his hair, gripping it as he moved his kisses to her neck. He circled his tongue over her neck, curving his lips over her skin, planting tiny kisses up her throat.

He reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head, taking a second to admire her small frame. Every inch of her was beautiful and deserved to be touched delicately.

He pressed his lips to her chest, her breath hitching in her throat as he sucked her breast into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her nipple, tugging it between his lips and releasing it again, making it pucker under his touch. He looked up at her as he licked down her stomach, his hands guiding down her sides to where he wanted her.

He parted her legs, pleased that he had only put a t-shirt on her the night before. She gripped the bed sheets as he began to place kisses up the inside of her thighs, licking across her skin occasionally and blowing it dry, the mixture of sensations driving her crazy. He sucked at the skin in the joint of her leg, inching closer to her desire. She pushed his head to her wetness, a moan escaping her throat as his tongue parted her folds. He flicked his tongue over her clit, sucking at it as he buried his head into her. Her fingers grasped his hair, as his tongue licked up and down her warmth, alternating the tip around her nub and inside of her.

She began to rock her hips into his tongue, feeling him prodding it in and out of her, the pleasure surging through her body. Quiet groans mumbled out of her mouth as he continued to suck on her wetness, his tongue sending her into a frenzy. Her body began to shudder as he added a finger, sliding it in and out of her as his tongue flicked over her bud. He placed circular motions around it, nibbling at her when her hips bucked too much for him. She threw her hands to the sheets, taking them between her fingers as her back began to arch. She could feel her climax building, wave after wave hitting her simultaneously as he played with her.

He curled his fingers, as he kissed her warm centre, breaking into a slight smile as he felt her shudder again and again. She began to get hot, sweat forming down her back, her face flushed with her growing desire. She clenched her eyes shut, biting on her bottom lip as she desperately tried to control her breathing. Yelps made their way out of her mouth as his teeth grazed across her, before licking between her once again. He placed a hand firmly on her stomach, pushing her to the bed as her back continued to arch again and again under him.

He slid his tongue over her nub a few more times, adding another finger inside of her, pressing against her wall as she hit her orgasm. She convulsed into him repeatedly, her moans being lost in the raspy breaths that ripped from her throat.

"DAAAMON" she gasped.

He held her still, his hand pressing her back down to reality as her orgasm surged its way through her veins, electricity ripping its way through her with every touch. He slid up her body, kissing her neck, his lips finding her ear.

"**That's my girl."** he whispered in the most sexual voice she had ever heard.

Elena buried her head into his neck, kissing it as embarrassment flooded over her. She had never felt so aroused in all her life, never given herself over to someone like that before, especially someone she had considered a monster no more than an hour ago. She breathed him in, her hands linking around his neck as she pulled him into her. She didn't want to face him just yet, confusion washing over her as she desperately fought with her emotions.

Damon pressed his face into the pillow, unsure what had come over him, this wasn't him, he wasn't nice, he was a dick. _What was it about her that made him feel like this_? He wondered. His mind screamed at him, worried that he was becoming soft, angered that she may take advantage of this side of him. He couldn't let it happen, wouldn't let it. He mulled it over for a few seconds, concluding that she hadn't done anything to make him question himself… yet; _maybe it was better this way_? He thought.

He pulled himself from her. Backing up and climbing off the bed. He threw some bags onto the bed and glared at her.

"**Get dressed."** he said, nodding his head to the bags.

He walked towards the bedroom door, opened it and disappeared out of sight.

Elena sprang forward, looking into the bags. Her eyes grew excited as she pulled bundles of clothes out of them. _That's where he must have been yesterday_ she thought to herself _he was shopping…for me!_ She couldn't help how she was feeling, the sweetness winning her over as she took in all the beautiful clothes he had bought her. Expensive dresses, jeans, tops, shoes, jackets, scarves. He had thought of everything, bought her everything and in every different style.

She stood up, pulling a pair of black lacy underwear up to her hips and placing on a bra to match. She dressed herself in a pair of jeans, a white top and grey fitted blazer jacket, this was definitely not her style, but it was sophisticated and she wanted something new, something to fit the new her. Damon made his way back into the room, a glass of blood in hand.

"**You like?"** he said, sipping at the blood.

"**Yes…thank you."** she said, throwing him a nervous but appreciative smile.

"**Good."** he said, walking over to her and grabbing a scarf off the bed.

He stood in front of her and wrapped the scarf around her neck, pulling it tightly around her throat. He leaned into her.

"**We're going out, don't make me regret this.**" he warned her, loosening the scarf as he stepped away from her.

Elena gulped, her stomach in knots. He was trusting her enough to take her out, _she could run from him, scream for help, this was the ideal opportunity. But…what if he caught her, he was a vampire and she had no idea what he was capable of, he could kill her in a click of her fingers_. She wanted desperately to get away from him, but she was so intrigued by him, so attracted to him that it was beginning to cloud her judgment.

They walked into the hallway, Elena linking his arm, closing her eyes to avoid the body of the woman whose house it was.

"**It's ok..she's gone."** he whispered in her ear.

Elena opened her eyes to see that he had moved her _he must have got rid of her yesterday_ she thought to herself as they approached the door.

They strolled outside, the sun shining. It was a beautiful day and she didn't want to ruin it. He walked her over to his car, opening the passenger's door for her and watching as she slid inside. He closed the door, walking around to his side and got inside. He started the car before looking at her and smiling. She smiled back feeling slightly uncomfortable as he pulled the car onto the road. Elena stared out the window, taking in the surroundings. She couldn't see another house for miles, just fields after fields, horses grazing on the land as the sun shone through the window. Damon gripped her thigh stroking up and down the jean material as he drove. Without even realizing, Elena grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers in his, her hand completely enveloped by his. She smiled at him, feeling at ease, loving the cute mood he was in and basking in the affection.

Damon kept his stare on the road, happy that she was playing along, but unsure whether he was making a mistake. He wanted her to be happy, but couldn't help but think she would think he was a push over, would take advantage of the situation and run from him. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, wanting to enjoy the moment.

He crept his hand between her legs, rubbing up and down. Elena stared on in disbelief, a smile appearing on her lips as his touch began to feel good. He rubbed a little harder, feeling her squirm, lapping up how much control he had over how she felt. He unbuttoned her jeans with ease, slipping a hand into her underwear. He slowly rubbed between her folds, his thumb circling over her nub making her breath catch in her throat. She bit on her fingers, desperately trying not to moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

He slowed his movements, making her buck slightly for him to continue.

Damon looked at her, scanning her face.

"**You can't leave."** he said simply.

She twisted her hips into his fingers, urging him to keep going.

"**You're going to stay with me."** he said, slipping a finger into her, stopping once inside.

"**Damon….."** She pleaded.

He glared at her, wanting an affirmation to his demands.

"**Ok."** she said, looking at him with the same intensity.

He began moving again, curling his finger in and out of her, her wetness pooling under his touch. He slipped another finger into her before stopping again.

"**You can't see your family again; it's just me and you…forever." **

She shifted in her seat slightly, his words making her nervous. She mulled it over for a few seconds, hoping that maybe she could change his mind, knowing that at this moment all she wanted was for him to continue to work her. Everything else seemed a blur, she was captivated by him, wanted him more than anything, wanted his touch on her, wanted him to make her moan. She slipped her hand into her jeans and cupped over his hand, eager for it to continue. He moved his fingers at an excruciatingly slow pace, knowing how much she wanted him. A smirk grew on his lips seeing her face change as he sped up his movements. She slid down the seat slightly as his fingers rubbed inside of her, his thumb working her clit. Her head sank back in the seat as he hit her spot repeatedly. Her hand continued to cup his, moving to every movement, making her feel connected to him. She rolled her head to face him.

"**Me and you." **she gasped as he continued to work her.

He stopped again, his eyes widening to her, looking for something extra.

She pushed on his hand, not wanting him to build her up again, wanting her climax now.

"**Forever."** she added.

With that he began to move again, slipping another finger into her warm center curling it to fit her inside. He slid them in and out of her, feeling her tightening under him, her breaths becoming short and rapid as he flicked over her clit. He increased his speed, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Moans rumbled from her throat and she tightened her grip on his hand, digging her nails into his skin as her body slumped and shook in the seat. She jolted again and again, her walls contracting around him. He slipped his fingers from her, sliding them up and over her clit, alternating between intense and soft movements wanting to give her both orgasms. She started to pant as he rubbed over her nub, the feeling radiating in the bottom of her stomach. She sucked her lip into her mouth as he slid between her folds a few more times, her body almost erupting under his touch. She burst into orgasm, her head thumping back against the seat as her hips bucked. Pleasure ripped through her body, explosion after explosion hitting her. He didn't stop, wanting to intensify everything.

"**Damon, Damon, AHHH, DAMON"** she moaned out his name, her voice breaking slightly as her body shook.

He slipped his hand out of her jeans and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"**So, we have an understand then.**" he smirked at her.

"**Yes."** she breathed, doing her jeans up and sliding back up the seat, trying to fix her hair in the side mirror.

They pulled up at a diner and Damon turned off the ignition, turning himself in his seat to face Elena. She peered out the windscreen and looked up at the sign _Dean's Diner_ she read aloud.

He smiled at her.

"**Start off small first."** he said to her.

"**No, it's perfect."** she said smiling at him.

They got out the car and made their way into the diner. It was 50's themed with red leather stalls and white floors. They walked over to a table near the back and took a seat. A jolly man waltzed over to them, taking his pad and pen in hand ready to take their order.

"**Welcome to Dean's Diner."** he said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

Elena smiled at Damon desperately trying not to laugh.

"**Can I get you something to drink?"** he asked.

"**Um, I'll have a coke, please"** Elena said, keeping her eyes on the menu.

"**And you, sir?"** the waiter asked.

"**A coke for me, too."** Damon said, smirking at Elena.

"**Are you ready to order food?"**

"**Can I have the cheeseburger and fries please, no pickles.**" Elena requested.

"**And I'll have the same"** Damon said in a soft voice, keeping his stare on her.

"**Coming right up"** the waiter said as he jotted down their order and made his way to the kitchen

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, the rest of the world seeming so far away as they got lost in each other's gaze. There stare was broken as their food was brought over to the table, giant plates being placed down in front of them.

"**Omg, I'm never going to eat all of that."** Elena laughed.

"**Just eat what you want."** Damon said, throwing a chip in his mouth.

Elena shifted her weight across the seat and stood up. She began to walk when Damon's hand gripped her arm firmly.

"**Where are you going?"** he said, his tone strong, his grip tight.

"**I'm just going to the bathroom."** she said looking worried.

"**I'll come with you."** he said, sliding out from behind the table.

"**Damon, I'm not going to go anywhere, you can trust me."** she said, softening her gaze to him.

He stopped for a second, thinking over what she had just said to him before sitting back down and releasing his grip of her arm.

Elena walked through the diner, making her way to the bathroom. She walked out of view, around the side of the bar, the door in her sight. She suddenly stopped seeing her face flash up on the TV screen on the side of the bar. The sound was on mute but her eyes scanned the TV, tears building as she read what it said.

_Elena Gilbert, 17, missing from Mystic Falls for a week. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this girl please call this number 555 441 603._

She cupped her hand over her mouth, terrified that Damon would hear the slightest cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw Jenna and Jeremy on the screen, holding a press conference urging people to get in contact. They looked terrible, their eyes red and puffy with dark circles underneath, indicating that they had hardly slept.

Elena ran into the bathroom and placed her hands on the sink to support herself. She looked in the mirror, angry that she had allowed herself to be won over by his sweetness, angry that she had pushed her family to the back of her mind and let him in. She couldn't run, he would catch her in a second, she needed help, needed to create a scene, he couldn't deal with everybody in the diner, as well as her. She wiped her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, not wanting him to get any inkling that something was wrong.

She made her way back into the diner and walked over to their table, taking a seat. She smiled at him, cursing him in her mind. She forced some of the food down, a sick feeling developing in the pit of her stomach as she thought over what to do. She finished half of her burger and pushed some of the chips around her plate, flicking her eyes at him occasionally.

"**You don't have to eat it."** he said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and pushed her plate to the side knocking over the salt. She quickly grabbed the salt, scraping what she had spilled over to her. She remained in eye contact with him, not wanting him to see what she was doing. She twiddled her fingers in her hair, keeping his gaze on her rather than the table. He stared at her mesmerized by every inch of her, her big brown eyes captivating him.

Using her free hand, Elena began to write in the salt, conscious that he could look down at any second.

"**Could we get some more drinks, I'm really thirsty." **she asked him.

He looked at her full glass.

"**You haven't touched your first drink yet."** he laughed.

Elena took the glass in her hand and gulped it down until the glass was empty.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"**I'm really thirsty."**

Damon looked behind him, giving the waiter a nod to come over.

The waiter skipped over to them, his enthusiasm still very much present.

"**What can I get you?"** he asked beaming.

He looked at Elena waiting for an answer

"**Um another coke please."** she said tilting her head towards the table, hoping he would see.

The waiter marked it down on his pad and leaned forward to collect her plate. His eyes glanced across the table, growing big as he read _HELP ME _written in the salt.

Damon noticed his smile disappear, the enthusiasm dropping. He glanced over the table seeing something written in the salt. He looked at Elena, her eyes filling with fear. He turned his attention to the waiter who looked just as concerned.

His face grew angry, his eyes beginning to change as the blood rushed to his face. His fangs pierced his gums and he shot up grabbing the waiter and sank his fangs into his neck. He sucked hard draining him within a few seconds, hearing his heartbeat falter and come to a stop before throwing him to the floor. He shot across the diner at vampire speed, snapping a few necks as he went. He turned to a couple who sat opposite him, frozen him fear. He walked slowly over to their table, wiping the blood from his lips, tilting his head to the side as he approached the attractive looking woman.

"**Hmm, what a waste."** he said to himself before piercing her neck and sucking her dry.

He turned his attention to her companion, a smirk growing on his lips as he jumped onto the table and knelt to the man's level.

"**Your turn."** he said placing his hands on the man's face and twisting it to the side in a

short sharp jolt, snapping it with ease.

He slid off the table and began walking back over to Elena who was sat in disbelief, tears rolling down her cheeks. He stopped half way, glancing to the side, his eyes narrowing to the floor under a table. In the corner a young woman sat with her knees pulled into her chest shaking with fear. He walked over to the table, resting his hands on the corners. He ripped it from the wall and chucked it to one side, peering down at her, pure evil in his eyes.

"**I could smell you."** he smirked at her.

He leapt forward grabbing at her leg and pulled her into the middle of the diner. He slid up her legs, resting himself on top of her hips. He scanned her face, growing more excited as she became more scared.

"**That's it, work it up, get that blood pumping for me."** he said, tipping her head to the side exposing her pulsating vein to him.

He leaned forward breaking into a smile against her skin, a small laugh escaping his throat. He bit down into her skin the blood flowing into his mouth as he sucked the life from her. Suddenly he sat up, his eyes darting over to Elena who was creeping off the seat

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE."** he ordered her.

He jumped up and swaggered over to her. He grabbed her by her hair and shoved her into the table, leaning his body into her. He brushed her hair aside replacing it with his mouth to her ear.

"**Are you happy now? These people died because of you." **he snarled at her.

He pushed away from her, keeping her hair in his hand as he turned to make his way out of the diner. Elena was yanked with him, her pace increasing as he refused to let up his grip of her. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling her hair nearly ripping from her scalp, knowing how mad she had made him.

He pushed her into the car, before making his way to the driver's side and climbing inside.

"**You have no idea how mad I am."** he snapped.

"**I'm sorry, it's just…"**

"**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK."** he growled at her, taking her cheeks between his hand and squeezing her face.

He threw her back into the seat and started the car.

They drove at a high speed, Damon desperate to get her back to the house quickly so he could show her just how angry he was.

He pulled into the drive way and shot round to the passenger side, pulling the door open and dragging her out.

Damon pushed her forward, as her arms crossed in front of her chest in defense. She walked through the front door, and he continued to push her forward when she slacked. She stopped at the bedroom door waiting for him, knowing what was coming, trying her hardest not to be slightly excited by it. He gripped the tops of her arms firmly, pressing his fingers into her skin as she opened the bedroom door. He kept his hold of her as they walked into the bedroom and found the bed. He spun her, his head tilting to the side as he studied her face.

Suddenly, he pushed her on the bed, her breath catching in her throat, surprised by the force he had used. She crawled her way up the bed, desperately trying to get away from him. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her down the bed and under him. He sat on her, peering down at her face as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"**You have been a very bad girl."** he said leaning into her face.

"**I trusted you and you disobeyed me."** he said smoothing his face against hers.

He pulled her blazer from her body and chucked it off the bed, returning his attention to her. She looked up at him, seeing both anger and excitement growing on his face, not sure which one she liked best. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she should be terrified of him, angry because he had ruined her chances of escaping, but all she could think about was what he was about to do to her and how much she was going to enjoy it.

Damon slid his hands to her top, gripping it in his fingers and ripping it from her chest; she gasped with excitement, a small giggle escaping her mouth as he returned his hands to her.

"**Wipe that smile off your face before I remove it for you."** he said inches from her lips.

She changed her expression, licking her lips, wanting him to kiss her. He lingered for a few more seconds, knowing just how excruciating it was for her to wait. He nipped at her lips playfully before taking her in an angry kiss, pushing his body harder into hers, grinding his hips into her pelvis. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed up her body, feeling her skin almost sizzle under him. She tugged at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers. He helped her, unbuttoning it quickly and ripping it from his arms, baring his muscles as he gripped her ribcage. He licked up her, taking the lace of her bra between his teeth and ripping it. She was exposed to him and aching to be touched. He moved his lips inches from her skin and breathed heavily down her stomach, his warm breath vibrating against her. She shivered, the feel of him giving her goose bumps. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his thighs, a smiling spreading across her lips when she saw he was going commando.

He cupped his hand over her mouth, leaning into her once again.

"**What did I say about smiling?"** he said placing a kiss on her cheek, his teeth grazing her slightly as he broke into a smirk.

She bit down on her lip, penetrating it slightly as she tried desperately to keep herself from smiling. He turned his attention to her jeans, wanting to rid them from her body as quickly as possible. He pulled them open, lifting her slightly as he slid them down her legs. He stroked his fingers over her lacey underwear, feeling her growing wet. He rubbed his fingers up and down her center, soft at first, becoming harder with each stroke as she bucked her hips to him. He hooked his thumbs over the top of her panties and pulled them from her body, a smirk growing on his lips as he took her in, waiting and ready for him. She brushed her hair to the side, smoothing her hand down her body and rolling her tongue over her lips, feeling him becoming more excited.

He lowered himself over her body, gripping her tightly as he took her in another kiss. She bit his lip as he intensified the kiss, drawing blood and sucking on it. He kissed her more fiercely, parting her legs, wanting to be inside of her. She gripped his back as he entered her, a moan rumbling from her mouth into his.

He increased his speed, pushing deeper and deeper into her, wanting to fill her completely. She rotated her hips to his movement, wanting to meet his pace, wanting him inside of her as much as he wanted to be in her. His tongue flicked against hers, kissing her strong and hard as he continued to push. She rolled them over wanting more control. He steadied her hips, allowing her to rock onto him, ride him with everything she had. She threw her head back as he gazed up at her rolling her hips onto him. He pressed his fingers more firmly into her skin making her moan loudly.

His breathing increased, raspy breaths being released from his throat as his cock pulsated within her. She fell forward, her hands coming into contact with his chest, her nails creasing into his skin. She rocked, her breathing rapid and short meeting his. She could feel herself tightening, but didn't want to give up yet.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her back, her breasts pushing against his chest as he moved her up and down his length. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, panting as he moved his hips to meet hers. He scratched across her back drawing blood, smearing it over her skin. She yelped the pain mixed with pleasure driving her insane.

He pushed her backwards slightly, gripping the scarf around her neck and tightening it. He held both ends, crossing them over her throat cutting off her supply of oxygen. She panicked slightly as a dizzy sensation washed over her. She could feel herself falling away from reality, only to be brought back when he loosened his grip.

He dropped her forward so that she was on her back and lingered his body over her once again. He pushed himself back inside of her wetness and continued to work her, allowing her a few breaths before tightening the scarf once again. She knew what he was doing, he had put his trust in her and she had ruined it, she now had to place her trust in him and hope that he wouldn't do the same, hope that he would let her breathe.

She closed her eyes feeling him ram into her with more force than she could handle, but she learned to like it, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. Pleasure coursed through her veins as she tightened around him once again. He thrust harder and harder feeling her near the edge. Dizziness washed over her again as she began to run out of breath, her heart racing as her climax built. He moaned, tightening his grip a little further, sending her over the edge. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, he released his grip sending her into orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she convulsed, her head ripping from side to side, short breaths escaping her mouth as her orgasm burst through her. He poured into her, his hands pressing either side of her, as he tried to control himself.

She pulled his face to her neck, wanting him to bite her, wanting to feel like she was about to lose herself. He obliged, sinking his fangs into her skin, sucking the sweetness from her neck. She cupped the back of his neck, her fingers twining in his hair as he continued to suck. She could feel herself fading, the sensation becoming addictive, the dizziness, mixed with pain and pleasure becoming a drug to her. He rested within her, feeling that she had learned her lesson, that she wanted him and craved only him. Knowing only he could do this to her.

He ripped his teeth from her neck and wiped the blood from his lips, rolling off her body and collapsing next to her.

"**I have to do one more thing, or you are never truly going to be mine."** he said.


	5. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support, I seriously couldn't write without it! I am hoping this chapter will shock slightly, but I am a bit nervous about how a particular scene will be received, it's pretty dark, but I HAD to write it. Keep an open mind and I hope you all like it, please let me know what you think! (It's quite long, sorry)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nancy, who edits for me, thank you for your continued help and support, and for encouraging me to just go for it and write what I'm thinking!**

_I have to do one more thing, or you are never truly going to be mine._ The statement revolved around in his head. _Could he really do this to her?, there was no coming back from this, it would be the worst thing he would ever do to someone, even worse than turning them. _The thoughts buzzed around for a few seconds, prolonging what he would say to her next. He knew he had to do it, if he didn't, then there would always be that salient feeling in the back of his mind that she would run from him, leave him, and never be his. Damon stared at the ceiling, feeling her eyes burning into the side of his face, she was curious, and he couldn't leave her hanging for much longer. The decision mulled around in his mind for a little longer, a lump building in his throat as he thought over what it would mean for her._ This was harder than having to decide whether to kill her or keep her _his mind screamed with frustration, but he had kept her and _if she was going to be his, then this needed to be done._

Damon rolled onto his side, tucking his arm under his face and stared into her eyes. He could see the confusion written on her face, she didn't understand, and he had no idea how he was going to explain it to her, words could not prepare someone for this. He reached out, skimming his hand across her cheek, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth as she closed her eyes, smiling under his touch. He pulled her into him and took her face between his hands, scrolling his thumb over her lips. He looked at her deep in the eyes, his eyes darting from side to side as the decision grew closer. He slid his hand up her face brushing the hair out of her eyes and parted his lips ready to speak.

"**All of your family are gone, they died in a car crash last year and you were the only survivor. We met, we are together, you don't know or remember anyone but me, all you have is me, and all we have is each other. You know me, what we have experienced this last week, that is the precedent of our relationship, you thrive on it, you want it, you need it, you need ME!"** he spoke softly, his pupils widening to her.

Elena's eyes grew wide as memories of her life flashed before her, everyone she had ever known and loved being erased from her mind. Her eyes flickered as new memories replaced them, her grief over her family dying, a sudden sense of being alone and then,** Damon**.

Damon gripped the back of her neck, putting pressure on a certain spot so that she would pass out, he couldn't deal with her right now. He knew that she would wake confused, and he felt guilty that he had just taken away all of her memories, her entire existence, and replaced it with just him. He pushed the guilt to the back of his mind, a smile curving on to his lips as he realised that she was now completely his, the thought making him feel giddy. He pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arm across her stomach as he snuggled into her. Her scent filled his nose as he buried his head into her neck, peace setting in as he fell asleep.

Elena woke, her eyes adjusting to the light of the room, her head pounding. She stretched out feeling the bed empty and moved her hands to her head, sneaking her fingers into her hair and gripping it tightly. She pulled, praying for the thumping in her head to subside, but it didn't. She felt like she had a hangover, but she distinctly remembered not drinking anything, the only drinking that happened, was Damon feeding from her.

She smiled thinking over their night together, her hand roaming down her neck to feel where he had bitten her. She closed her eyes, images forming in her mind, flashes of Damon sensually feeding from her playing in her head. She slid her hand down her neck and to her chest, cupping her breast as she nibbled on her bottom lip, their night re-playing. She trailed her hand down further, stroking across her pelvis and between her legs. She slipped a finger between her folds, feeling herself already wet. She tickled her other hand along her thigh and up her ribcage making her body tingle, the smile growing rapidly across her lips.

She rubbed across her wetness, circling her finger over her nub, fantasizing of Damon's touch. A small moan escaped her throat as she slipped a finger inside of herself, moving it in and out, building the pace. She used her thumb to rub across her bud, breathing more rapidly as she rubbed harder. She added another finger, curling them inside of herself just as Damon had done. She thought of him kissing her, trailing his tongue over her neck, her thoughts making her grow more excited.

She slid her feet down the sheets and back up again as her body started to respond to her touch. She increased the pace, slipping her fingers into her wet centre over and over, feeling the ever so familiar feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. Her toes began to curl, gripping the sheets slightly as raspy breaths flew from her mouth, her hips bucking, her head rolling back against the pillow. She continued to work herself, flicking over her clit as her body rode involuntary spasms. Her hair scrunched behind her as she moved up and down the sheets, rocking her hips into her fingers, sucking her lip into her mouth again, penetrating it slightly as the wave hit. She imagined Damon licking up her neck as her wetness pooled around her fingers and her orgasm intensified.

She shook her head from side to side, gripping the sheets as her body squirmed once more, moans ripping from her throat, breath after breath rolling from her lips. She slumped, spasms hitting her again and again before reality set in, the final surge washing over her. She felt her cheeks blush slightly, feeling embarrassed that she had gotten herself off, but glad her headache had subsided. _Damon was the perfect cure_ she giggled to herself as she rolled over the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her body.

Elena sat on the side of the bed, dangling her feet off the floor wondering where Damon had gone, she felt lost without him. She glanced down at the sheets, noticing red smears painted across the white fabric. _Definitely need new sheets_ she made a mental note, springing to her feet and searching for clothes. She pulled on a baggy t-shirt of his that was thrown on the floor and stepped inside a pair of jogging bottoms, letting them hang loosely around her waist. She loved to wear his clothes, the smell of him making her feel safe and close to him and the fact that they were too big made it all the more cosy.

She walked into the hallway, searching the house for him. She heard him humming to himself and followed the sound to the kitchen doorway. She leaned against the frame, smiling to herself as she saw him standing in a pair of black fitted jeans, cutting fruit for breakfast. She knew he didn't need to eat, but the fact that he did, for her, made her feel special.

"**Morning"** he said, a smile forming on his lips as he continued to chop the fruit.

"**How do you do that?"** she said walking into the kitchen and standing behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"**Do what?"** he asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"**You know, how do you know that I'm there without me even saying anything?"**

"**Because I'm amazing, talented, gifted, sexy"** he smirked to himself as she kissed his back.

"**No seriously."** Elena laughed.

"**Mmm, well if I told you everything, where would the fun be in that?"** he said turning to face her, kissing her on the lips.

She giggled as he lifted her up, resting his hands under her ass as she hooked her hands around his neck. He turned, sliding her onto the counter and pulled away.

"**Aww, no fun."** she said pouting playfully.

"**We can have fun in a minute."** he said as he returned to cutting up fruit, placing small pieces into two bowls.

Elena picked at the fruit, nibbling on piece after piece. He looked up at her glaring. Giving her a warning not to touch another piece, but she couldn't help herself, she loved to wind him up. She crept her fingers into the bowl, grabbing a strawberry and sucking it into her mouth, smiling each second of the way. He let her get away with it, knowing what she was trying to do, but not wanting to give in to her. She went in for another piece only to have her hand slapped away. Elena sat for a few seconds watching him intently, before sweeping in and stealing one of the bowls.

He slammed the knife down on the chopping board and looked at her, an angry glare forming in his eyes.

"**Put the bowl back."** he snapped at her playfully.

Elena shook her head, a smiling creeping its way across her lips.

"**Put the bowl back now!"** he demanded.

"**If you don't put the bowl back, I'm gonna get mad."** he said in a sing song voice.

Elena pouted and placed the bowl back on the counter. She tapped her fingers on the worktop and swung her legs back and forth waiting for him to finish. She felt the urge to mess with him some more, but she didn't want to push it, she knew how quickly he could snap. Damon looked at her, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. He chuckled.

"**Don't even think about it."** he said, raising his eyes to her as he chopped a couple more strawberries.

Now that he had told her not to, she felt an even bigger urge. She slid her hand across the counter and stole a strawberry from the chopping board, placing it in her mouth and laughing to herself. He looked at her and she shrugged innocently, a smile peaking from her mouth as she chewed. He let her swallow before making his move.

He lunged forward grabbing her by the throat and pushed her head against the cupboard.

"**You just don't know when to stop do you?"** he said tightening his grip.

"**Damon..."** she said grabbing his arm and trying to pull it from her throat.

"**Oh, so now you don't wanna play?"** he said pouting at her.

"**DAMON, LET GO OF ME"** she yelled at him.

He pulled her head away from the cupboard only to slam it back against it, holding her in an excruciatingly tight grip.

"**Damon, you're hurting me"** she choked.

"**Nobody said that this would be fun...for you!"** he smirked, seeing her grow in fear.

"**DAMON, LET GO OF ME. LET GO OF ME, DAMON"** she shouted furiously, desperately trying to shake him off of her.

She slid her body down the counter slightly, but he didn't release his grip and just pulled her back to where he wanted her. She kicked at him, feeling her breath running out, and fast.

"**Ah, ah, ah, play nice."** he said, placing a hand on her legs to still them.

She moved her hands to the counter, desperately searching for something to help free herself. She scouted the surface, her fingers coming into contact with the knife. She curled her fingers around the handle, gripping it and sliding it closer to her. A smile curved on her lips, feeling good that she was going to get him back.

"**See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"** he said, moving in to kiss her as she stopped struggling.

He closed his eyes and in that very moment, Elena plunged the knife into his stomach making him topple backwards, releasing his grip on her. His hands fell to his stomach, grabbing the knife. Elena jumped off the worktop and ran, knowing he would be angry, but excited that they were finally going to play. Damon took a deep breath, bracing himself, before pulling the knife from his body. Blood trickled down his pelvis and spilled on the floor as he took the blade to his mouth and licked the blood from it. He looked down at his stomach, seeing himself heal almost instantly, and tilted his head from side to side, clicking his neck as he prepared to take revenge.

Elena ran through the hallway, swinging around the doorframe of the living room, her back thudding against the wall. She turned her head, looking out the corner of her eye desperately trying to see where he was. She cupped her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles, her heart thumping in her chest as she waited in anticipation. Damon slowly walked out of the kitchen, shoving the knife in the back of his jeans, sliding his hand along the wall as he walked.

"**That was extremely stupid of you."** he quipped, tapping his fingers on the wall as he edged closer to the living room.

Elena's heart began to beat faster, hearing his footsteps getting louder, the taps on the wall getting closer to where she was. She was a little scared of what he might do to her, she had never pushed him this far before, but another side of her was excited, the adrenaline running through her body at a rapid pace. Damon stopped just shy of the living room, knowing exactly where she was, wanting to tease her a little longer. He pressed his back against the wall, feeling that she was on the other side of it. He waited for a second before gently tapping his fingers on the wall, making her aware of his presence.

Elena gasped, her heart almost stopping for a second as she realised he was just around the corner. She smeared her hand from her lips, a smile breaking its way to the corners of her mouth. She closed her eyes, preparing herself and then let out a faint giggle, knowing that he could hear her. Damon shot around the doorframe at vampire speed and slammed his body into hers, pressing her hard against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her back, his fingers pressing into her side as he slid her up the wall. She linked her legs around his back, trying not to smile, knowing that it would only make him mad. He scanned her face, feeling her heart pounding, the beat thumping against his skin. He moved to her neck, her eyes closing as he scraped her hair out of the way. He inched his lips up her skin until they were against her ear and waited a moment.

Elena's breath radiated through her body, his touch making her tingle. She waited, desperate to know what he was going to do to her, hoping her punishment wouldn't be too bad, but at the same time willing him to teach her a lesson.

"**That was **_**VERY**_** naughty of you."** he purred into her ear.

"**Mmhmm."** Elena breathed.

"**You're going to pay for that.**" he said, his words sending a chill down her spine, electrifying her.

Damon pulled her from the wall, keeping his grip around her waist as he carried her across the room. He threw her on the floor, making her gasp unexpectedly.

"**Lay on your stomach."** he instructed her.

Elena rolled onto her stomach, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"**Place your hands under your stomach and your forehead on the floor."**

She did as he asked, eager for him to get on with it.

He slowly walked over to her and sat on her ass, clenching his thighs on either side of her so that she couldn't wriggle. He leaned forward, placing his face next to hers, his chest pressing against her back.

"**Now, what are we going to do with you?"** his whispered.

He waited a few seconds before continuing.

"**I think you should know exactly how it feels to have a knife slice into you.**" he said evilly, a small whimper escaping her mouth as she thought over his words.

She turned her face to the side, resting her cheek against the floor, wanting to look at him.

"**Uh uh, no peeking."** he said, turning her head to face forward.

Damon lifted his ass slightly, pulling the knife from his back pocket and stretched his hand out in front of him. He smirked seeing his reflection in the blade, knowing how much he was going to enjoy this. He took the tip of the knife and placed it against the back of her neck. She gasped, feeling it press into her skin, thinking that she had made a mistake to push him this far. He held the collar of her t-shirt in one hand, and with a short sharp movement, he sliced the knife down the fabric, splitting the material in two, exposing her naked back to him.

Damon took the knife to her neck once again, pushing her hair to the side, the blade grazing her skin slightly, but not penetrating it. He rested the knife on the floor beside him as he leaned forward, inching his lips to her neck. He kissed her, curving his lips over the nape of her neck, flicking his tongue over her hot skin. She breathed loudly, feeling him trail his touch down the back of her neck, his breath vibrating down her back. He slid his hands down her ribcage, stopping halfway and gripped her tightly. He kissed down her nape, kissing between her shoulder blades, moving his tongue further down her back. She arched slightly as he got lower, feeling his tongue lick over the small of her back, making her shiver. He worked his way back up, curving his lips over her skin, planting tiny kisses as he returned to her neck.

"**Now the real fun begins."** he said softly.

He picked up the knife and placed it against her skin, dragging the point of it over her back, scratching at the surface of her skin. Elena bit her lip, terrified of what was coming as the cold metal made its way down her back.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of her back, tilting the knife on its end, pressing the tip firmly into her skin. He rotated it between his fingers, the point denting her back slightly as he spun it on her skin.

"**Damon!"** she yelled, feeling the tip pressing harder against her back.

"**No talking."** he cut her off.

He pressed the tip harder and harder into her skin until it punctured, a small amount of blood trickling down her back as her skin broke. Tears formed in her eyes and she pressed her forehead harder into the floor, trying to get over the pain. He scraped the knife across her skin, blood oozing as her skin split. His movements were hard enough to cut her, but shallow enough not to scar. He pulled the knife away, replacing it with his lips, as he licked up the stray blood, kissing her a couple of times to ease the pain a little. He sat up, his tongue rolling across his lips as he sucked on her blood, his eyes closing for a second as she radiated in his system. He shook slightly, the sweet taste of her getting to him. He pressed the knife against her once again, and sliced into her skin, scraping it across her back to join with his last cut of her. She screamed as he began again, firmly stroking the blade over her spine, her skin splitting like silk under his touch.

"**Mmmm, I love it when you scream.**" he laughed to himself, returning his lips to her once again.

Damon sucked on the slits he had made, his teeth grazing at the open wounds as blood seeped into his mouth. He trailed his tongue across her, prodding at the skin to release more of her sweetness. She moaned, feeling the pain subside a little as he kissed over her cuts. He scratched down her ribs with one hand, dragging the knife down her other side as he continued to kiss and suck on her, alternating between the two. She shuddered under him, the mixture of sensations getting to her. He pulled away from her, feeling her excitement growing, not wanting her to enjoy it too much. He needed to make her learn her lesson. He placed the point of the blade against her once again and grazed it over her back, making a few more shallow cuts, slitting her open and joining the grazes as if she were a dot to dot book for kids. She screamed again, feeling her blood trickle down her back, stinging slightly as the pain spread through her body. He laughed softly to himself, finishing up his work and sitting back a little to admire it. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes scanning her back. She was like a canvas, a blank sheet for him to create what he wanted and he was truly pleased with his latest creation. It had meaning and depth, she was his piece of art and he was molding her into perfection, making her his. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, his chest smearing the blood on her back.

"**All done.**" he smiled against her cheek.

A stray tear escaped her eye, it hurt like hell, but parts of it were enjoyable, she felt exhilarated but exhausted at the same time. She pulled one of her hands out from under her stomach and stroked it across her back.

"**Just a little reminder for you."** he said climbing off of her.

She trailed her finger on the wounds; trying to make out what it was, if it was anything or just some random cuts. She made out an M, tracing her fingers of the cut next to it which formed an I. She continued, stroking her fingers across the blood to make out the last two letters. A smile formed on her lips in sheer disbelief as she figured out the word he had carved into her.

Elena rolled up onto her knees and turned her head, glancing over her shoulder. She pouted at him as he looked at her happily.

"**Yours, really?"** she said to him as she stood, turning to face him.

"**Yep, MINE, to be exact."** he said pulling her into him, smearing his hands across her back making her whimper, satisfied that he had branded her.

"**You really think so?"** she said inching her lips closer to his.

"**Mmmhmmm"** he laughed nipping at her lips.

"**Well, it says it on you so I'm guessing yes."** he said playfully.

"**Hmm, I don't believe you, you might have to show me some more.**" she said before taking him in a kiss.

Damon kissed her hungrily. Pushing his body into hers as his hands roamed up her back. He cupped the back of her neck, rustling his hand in her hair slightly as she flicked her tongue against his. He bit her lip, tugging it, before slipping his tongue into her mouth again, massaging hers. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her harder, tightening his grip on her, growing excited as they kissed.

He slid a hand between them, groping her, rubbing his fingers across the fabric harder and harder. She tugged at his jeans, wanting to rid them from his body, needing him inside of her as soon as possible. He slipped his hand into the loose joggers she was wearing, feeling that she was soaking wet.

He broke their kiss, smiling as he rubbed between her folds. She threw her head back as she pulled the belt from his jeans, allowing them to fall to the floor with ease. He steadied her, gripping her by her hair to keep her balanced. She moaned as he grazed his finger over her nub, licking up her throat to her lips. He kissed her again, her moans getting lost in his mouth.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his strong back as he tried to make his way over to the sofa with her. He stumbled slightly, falling backwards, their bodies crashing through a glass coffee table. He giggled into her mouth as she sat up, resting on his hips to make sure he was ok. He peered up at her puzzled.

"**I'm a vampire, nothing can hurt me."** he said leaning up to kiss her again.

She lifted her ass and slid the jogging bottoms down, leaning forward as he pulled them from her legs. Elena pushed him back down, a small gasp escaping his throat as the shattered glass dug into his back. She tossed her hair out of her face before bending to kiss him once again. She flicked her tongue against his, feeling him growing in excitement under her.

"**I want you."** he mumbled, kissing her lips again and again.

He pressed his fingers into her hips raising her slightly. She gripped his hard cock placing the tip at her entrance. She lowered herself down his member, stopping to adjust to him. She rested her hands on his chest, supporting herself as she moved up and down his length. He moaned as she increased the pace, digging his fingers harder into her. She rocked, rolling her hips as he pushed her harder onto him. She could feel him filling her completely, the head of his cock prodding against her wall making her spasm slightly.

"**Touch yourself."** he gasped watching her breasts bounce.

She slid her hand over her body, cupping her breast, grazing at her nipple, tweaking it until it was hard. She rolled her lip into her mouth as she moved her hand lower, tickling down her pelvis to her bud. He bucked his hips to her, helping her slightly as she started to rub herself. She closed her eyes feeling him pulsating inside of her as she flicked across her nub, pleasure hitting her from two different centers.

"**Open your eyes, look at what you're doing."** he instructed her.

Elena did as she was told, lowering her eyes to him before looking at her hand, seeing her fingers stroke over her clit. He pushed in and out of her feeling her grow more excited as she watched herself. She could see him thrusting into her warmth, his long hard length burying into her, sliding back out and disappearing into her again. She fell forwards, the feeling becoming too much, getting closer and closer to the edge. He rolled them, her back coming into contact with the glass, scraping against it. She moaned, not caring, just wanting him, feeling overwhelmed as he pushed into her.

He stroked his hands down her arms, taking her hands in his, placing them above her head. He pushed down on her hands, pressing them to the floor as he slid in and out of her; he kissed her neck, sucking gently at her skin as he entwined their fingers. She breathed heavily, her eyes flicking shut as he continued to work her, his tongue puckering over her skin. He pressed on her wrists, his body shuddering against hers as their climax neared.

She titled her hips to meet his thrusts, her back sliding over the glass as she moved, small whimpers escaping her throat as it embedded into her skin. He held his breath, pushing into her slower but deeper, feeling her walls tighten around him. He moved his kisses to the top of her breast, biting at the skin, sucking a small amount of blood from her.

She rolled her head back exposing her throat as groans rumbled out of her mouth, her body beginning to spasm uncontrollably. Short loud breaths flew from his mouth as he came inside of her, his fingers digging into her wrists, his fangs tightening over the skin of her breast. He collapsed onto her, resting his cheek against her blood smeared chest, her heart pounding against him. He slid out of her as she moved her hands to his hair, brushing her fingers through it as she regained her breath. She slid her legs along the floor, wincing as the glass moved under her back, knowing that it would be shredded when she got up. He rested his chin between her breasts and looked up at her.

"**Told you."** he smiled.

"**You're MINE." **


	6. The D Spot

**This chapter took the longest so far to write, thank you for being patient and continuing the read, all the reviews are really encouraging! This chapter is pretty much 12 pages of smut lol I ended up splitting this chapter into two because I kept changing my mind about something, part 2 will be along shortly, hopefully. Let me know what you think!**

**P.S I'm on twitter (Leanne0790) if anyone of you want to follow me, I'll happily follow you back.**

**Enjoy**

Elena sat on the edge of the bath tub, wading her hand through the water as it poured. Bubbles began to build as the water got deeper, ripples spreading as droplets of water fell from her fingertips. She stood up and pulled the oversized shirt from her body, wincing as the material grazed over her back, which was still sore from their session a few days before. She slid her hair over to one shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror, turning and glancing over her shoulder to study her back. Small cuts covered it, MINE scratched in big letters across the centre. She brushed her hand over it, a small whimper escaping her throat as she picked at the scab. Her eyes darted from looking at herself in the eyes back down to her back, unsure whether to be pleased that he had branded her. She had enjoyed the experience, taking pleasure in the pain, in his licks of her skin, his drinking of her blood, but she didn't know how much longer she could take feeling the consequences. She loved their moments together, they were intense and perfect and Damon feeding from her had almost become an obsession of hers, the feeling it gave her was addictive. He was her drug, like she was his and they needed their fix. But it was taking a toll on her body and she didn't know how much longer this could go on without something in her giving up. Elena knew what she could do to make everything better, to heal herself and solidify her connection to him, but she refused to do it, scared that once she did, that would be it, she wouldn't be herself anymore, she and Damon would become one.

A lump built in her throat, she wanted to make herself feel better, rejuvenate her body and give herself to him completely, but drinking his blood, _was that too far?_ She focused on the word carved into her back, MINE revolving around in her mind. A smile curved it's way onto her lips; she didn't know that he hadn't cut her deep enough to scar, but the thought of it being on her forever sent a warm feeling through her. He wanted her forever and wanted her to be reminded of it every day, that she was his, _so why couldn't she make him hers? _Elena couldn't help but feel confused, these last few day she had felt slightly empty and like something was wrong, but she kept coming up with blanks as to why she felt this way. Damon was her everything, all she had, and she loved to be with him, But, there was an underlying feeling that not all was as it seemed and she couldn't shake the thought.

Elena stepped into the bathtub, wincing as her back slipped down the surface into a lying position. She splashed the water over her, closing her eyes as the warmth of it consumed her. She rested for a second before opening her eyes again and scanning over her body. Cuts and bruises scattered all over her, she looked like the victim from a horror movie, only a consenting one. She wriggled slightly, kicking her feet in the water so that the bubbles would float up and cover her body, stopping her from looking at herself. She blocked everything out of her mind, allowing the water to wash away at her aching body, peace setting in. She lay relaxed, her hands tickling up her thighs as she drifted into a dream-like state, forgetting everything, becoming consumed in the moment.

Damon knocked on the bathroom door lightly, but heard no response. He knocked again a little louder, but again Elena didn't reply. He slowly opened the door and walked into the bathroom, crouching down behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Elena jumped slightly, waking from her relaxed state, a smile forming on her lips when she felt Damon's lips by her ear.

"**Boo"** he whispered.

Elena giggled, pulling her arms out the water and placing her hands over his. She pulled them from her eyes, bringing one of them to her lips, planting a small kiss on the side of it, leaving a small red print from yesterday's make-up. She kissed him a little more, beginning to get caught up in her actions. She turned, rolling onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and pouted her lips to kiss him. He cupped her face, taking her in an intense kiss, flicking his eyes shut as he kissed her more fiercely. He trailed his tongue between her lips, begging for entry. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue in, their kiss becoming more intense. She slid her arms up out of the water and clutched onto the tops of his arms, pulling him forward. He chuckled into her mouth as he fell forward into the bath with her, water spilling over the sides as he crashed on top of her. She burst out of the water breaking their kiss for a second to catch her breath, wiping the water from her eyes, and looked at him deeply. He searched her face, his eyes darting from side to side as a smile broke onto her lips.

"**You're beautiful, you know that?"** he said to her, kissing her lips a couple more times.

She giggled, embarrassed by his claim and pulled him to her lips, not wanting him to see her blush. She nibbled on his lips, sucking on the top one as he pushed more firmly onto her. He tickled his hand along her side making her breathe more erratically, getting lost in his actions. She wanted him.

"**I don't want to be a buzz kill, but we can't do this now, were going out."** he said, breaking their kiss, breathing heavily against her cheek.

She closed her eyes scrunching her face up, moans releasing her in protest.

"**Awwww but….."**

He stopped her mid sentence.

"**I know, I know. Believe me, I want nothing more than to fuck you senseless right here, right now, but I can't. I made an appointment for us and I don't like to be late" **

"**An appointment? What kind of an appointment?" **Elena questioned.

"**Hmm, wouldn't you like to know." **Damon chuckled into her neck.

"**Well, I'm not moving from this bath unless you tell me." **

"**I have ways of making you agreeable."**

"**But that would just be mean and totally unfair." **she laughed, curving her lips into a pout.

"**Whoever said I was nice, or fair?" **he smirked at her, lifting himself off of her wet body and climbing out of the tub.

Damon walked towards the door, turning to face her and smirking before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Elena sat in huff in the bath, she hated that he won, he always won! _Not today,_ she thought to herself, a smile breaking across her lips and she thought over what she could do. _Fuck me senseless, I'll give him fuck me senseless, I'm gonna blow his mind _the thoughts buzzed around her head as she stepped out the bath. She patted herself dry; wanting to leave herself slightly wet, and brushed her hair. She ran her fingers through it, messing it up slightly, wanting the "I've just been fucked" look; she knew it drove him crazy. She walked over to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, looking straight at Damon.

"**I'm all wet, can you help me?"** she said rolling her lip up into her mouth and sucking on it.

Damon looked at her with a smirk on his face. He took a step closer to her and Elena dropped the towel on the floor.

"**Oops!"** she giggled, smoothing her hand down her slightly wet body.

Damon grabbed her forcefully and slammed her into the wall, kissing her angrily. She giggled into his mouth, happy that she had gotten her way, as he roamed his hands up her back. He flicked his tongue against hers as she intensified the kiss, biting hard on his bottom lip and tugging it between her teeth before pressing her lips against his once again. She moaned heavily, feeling him trail over her body, his touch rough and ready. He kissed her cheek, moving his lips to her neck, licking up her pulsating vein, fighting the urge to bite her. He gripped her hair and yanked her head back, bringing her ear closer to him.

"**Nice try…."** he whispered.

"**But we have to go."** he said, breaking his hold of her and walking over to the bed to collect his clean clothes.

Elena stood in disbelief; she couldn't believe he had gotten her again. It was becoming ridiculous, vampires might be able to turn their desires off like a switch, but she couldn't. She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist tugging at his wet jeans.

"**Let me help you get dressed."** she said, unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them down to his feet.

She looked him in the eyes as he handed her the clean pair of jeans, waiting for her to put them on. She dropped them on the floor beside her and took his length in her hand. Damon gasped, slightly surprised by her behaviour, a smirk growing on his lips as she began to move her hand along his shaft. She kissed his neck, allowing him to rest his body against her as she increased her pace, rubbing her hand up and down, closing her fist more each time she reached the tip.

"**I told you...we have to go."** he panted against her neck.

"**Mmmhmm, we will, in a minute."** she said as she continued to work him.

"**No, we have to go now."** he said, pulling away from her slightly.

Elena dropped to her knees, looking up at him, smiling as she guided his cock to the entrance of her mouth. She sucked him into her mouth, lowering down his long length. His head fell back slightly as she sucked back up to the tip, circling her tongue around the head of his member.

"**Ok...I guess...I guess we can be a little late."** he managed to speak.

Elena licked along his shaft, flicking her tongue and sucking on him like a lollipop. She moaned, the vibrations of her throat radiating down his pulsating length making him moan repeatedly. She flattened her tongue, trailing over the tip of him, wanting the full taste of him. She rolled her tongue into a point, prodding around his head, circling the tip at an excruciatingly slow pace, before shoving him back into her mouth again, alternating her movements to keep him guessing. Damon buried his hands into her hair, gripping it and pulling it as she moved down his length. Moans vibrated out of his mouth as his cock slid in and out of her warm mouth, her wet touch making him shudder. Elena relaxed her mouth, controlling her breathing as she lowered her mouth completely down his shaft deep-throating him, moaning when the tip of him hit the back of her throat so that he would feel it. She looked up at him as she licked her tongue back up, her hand guiding each of her movements. Damon looked down at her, knowing exactly what she was telling him to do.

"**Are you sure?"** he gasped.

Elena nodded her head and gripped the tops of his thighs for support. She relaxed her mouth and closed her eyes preparing herself for him. She dug her nails into his flesh letting him know that she was ready, and with that, Damon thrust into her mouth, her lips curving loosely around his throbbing cock as he pushed himself in and out, fucking her mouth. He held her head, pushing her down his length, meeting her with his thrusts, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. He could feel himself building, his cock pulsating with each push, becoming even harder. Elena moved her tongue up and down, flicking against him as he slid in and out of her mouth, increasing his speed, holding her more forcefully as the pleasure built.

"**AHH, AHH, its **_**SOO **_**good…..**" words rumbled from his throat.

His breathing become rapid, moan after moan flying from his lips as she clenched his ass, pushing him into her harder and harder. He began to pant, her moans washing over his cock, his climax on the brink. Elena moved a hand to his balls and began to tickle her fingers up and down the sensitive skin, as he continued to slip in and out of her mouth. He pulled on her hair feeling that he was about to cum, letting her prepare herself. His hips jolted as he exploded into her mouth, his release sliding down her throat with ease. She slowed him, swallowing hard as he slipped out of her mouth, resting his hands on the tops of her shoulders, calming himself. Elena wiped her mouth and rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around him, her lips finding his ear.

"**Now we can go."** she whispered, before walking away from him to dress herself.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed, thoughts filling his head. _She was perfect, everything was perfect, he had never been happier_. He quickly got dressed and they left for the appointment. Elena fidgeted the whole journey, excited and intrigued about what he had lined up for them. He stopped the car and Elena looked out the window, but all she could see was metal shutters, everything was closed.

"**Damon, um, I think it's closed."** she said looking at him.

Damon didn't answer her, instead he got out of the car and made his way around to her side, opening the door and offering his hand to her as she got out. He placed her in front of him and rested his chin on the top of her shoulder, playfully turning his head to the side to kiss her neck.

"**Ready?"** he whispered.

"**Yep."** she said, a huge grin appearing on her face.

Damon took her hand in his and walked them over to one of the shops and banged on the metal shutter. It inched upwards, an attractive women appearing before them. Damon smiled at her as he led Elena inside the shop.

"**Is everything as I asked?"** he addressed the woman.

"**Yes, here's the key, lock up when you're finished."**

"**Thanks."** Damon said, leaning to kiss her on the cheek.

Elena looked utterly disgusted by his actions and glared at the women as she walked out of the shop and pulled the metal shutter back down.

"**Jealous much?"** he laughed, brushing past her arm to flick the light switch on.

She was about to say something snarky when the room lit up. She gasped, surprised, turning on her heel to look around the room. Red silk drapes lined the walls. Candle like chandeliers hung from the ceiling, rows and rows of beautiful lingerie stood before them, shelves of products and fancy dress items. It was a sex shop, but it was as classy as you could get, burlesque themed, looking like something out of Moulin Rouge.

"**Wow!"** Elena said, lost for words.

"**This is a first."** she laughed.

"**Welcome to The D Spot."**

"**The D Spot….."** she repeated his words.

"**Well, it's actually called The G Spot, but you get where I was going with it"** He smirked.

"**Pick out anything you want and it's yours."**

"**Anything?"** Elena said stepping closer to him.

"**Anything."** he smirked, planting small kisses on her lips.

Elena smiled appreciatively at him and walked over to browse the collections.

"**Why is it closed?"** she asked.

"**I like my privacy"** Damon said, smiling at her as she started to look through the underwear.

"**And why would we need privacy?"** Elena smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"**Let's just say I like to try before I buy." **he winked at her.

Elena blushed, she couldn't remember the last time she bought underwear, or the last time she was treated, or the last time they went out, in fact she couldn't remember much at all now that she thought about it. Her train of thought was cut short as Damon stepped behind her.

"**I like that one."** he smiled against her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked at a black sheer underwear set.

"**You pick the underwear and I'll pick the products." **

"**Products?"** Elena repeated his words.

"**Like I said, I like to try before I buy."** he smirked at her, walking over to the shelves.

Elena gulped, nervous about what he had in mind, they had a pretty extravagant relationship, but she couldn't recall ever using toys, it would be a first. She piled underwear over her arm, taking a few fancy dress items off the rack for good measure. _He wanted adventurous, she could be adventurous_ she thought to herself.

Elena wandered off into the changing room, glancing over her shoulder and looking at Damon.

"**I'll be right in."** he said holding handfuls of stuff.

Elena walked into the changing room; it was intimate with only two cubicles, red silk curtains closing them off to the rest of the room. A chaise lounge was pushed against the wall directly opposite one of the cubicles, a table with red roses in the middle of it, to the side of the sofa. The walls were black, red silk drapes hanging from them, the room dimly lit. Elena walked into one of the cubicles, pulling the curtain across and looked into the full length mirror that stood before her. She laid out the outfits in front of her, cheeks blushing slightly at the thought of trying them on. She smiled, eying up the cheerleader outfit she had picked up, thinking that he would definitely like it. She pulled the short skirt to her waist and placed the poor excuse for a top over her head, pulling it down over her breasts. She turned around, smiling at the fact that the bottom of her arse was peeking out from under the skirt, her long legs on show, her stomach on full view. Elena heard Damon enter the room and sit comfortably on the chaise lounge. She tucked her hair behind her ears and took a big breath, ready to put on a show for him. She took one last look in the mirror.

"**Go team!"** she smiled, before pulling the curtain across to reveal herself.

Damon sat with his leg crossed over his thigh, his arms stretched out behind him across the chaise lounge. His lips parted a little as she came into view, feeling himself become instantly hard. He curled his fingers over the top of the chair, rolling his lip into his mouth and chewing on it, trying to stop himself from jumping up and ravaging her that instant.

Elena strolled over to him very slowly, a smirk appearing on her lips as she got into the role. She turned abruptly, making the skirt flick up in his face, flashing her ass to him. She glanced over her shoulder, placing her finger in her mouth and biting on it. She leaned forward slowly, keeping her stare on him as she bent further and further to the floor, her legs parted, more of her ass being exposed as she moved. She placed her hands on the floor, and slid her feet across the floor, parting her legs further, easing herself into the splits.

"**Mmm….."** she let out a moan as her centre hit the floor.

Damon gulped, seeing her in front of him, her legs parted wider than he could ever imagine. He couldn't help but fantasize about the positions he could bend her into.

Elena clapped her legs shut and swiveled to face him. She rolled up onto her feet, crouching, her legs spread for him. She placed her hands on his knees and pushed herself up, sticking her ass out as she stood, dancing for him. She traced her hands over her body, biting on her lip as she moved. She slid her hands over herself, moaning as she circled her hips, flicking her hair as she gyrated for him. Damon moved his hands to her thighs, gripping them tightly and smoothed up and down her skin. She slapped his hands away, giggling to herself as he growled slightly.

"**No touching."** she quipped.

"**Or I shall have to punish you."**

The words echoed to him, making him grow even more excited, he wanted to touch her more than anything, wanted to see what she would do to him. She spun on her heel, and wiggled her ass in his face, moving up and down for him as she danced. He slapped her ass not able to control his want for her.

Elena turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, an evil but excited glint in her eyes.

"**Don't say I didn't warn you."** she said, strutting back into the changing room.

Elena giggled to herself in the mirror, a little screech escaping her out of excitement. She couldn't believe how sucked into the role she was becoming, this was not like her, but she liked it. She pulled the cheerleading outfit from her body and replaced it with a blue one piece that zipped up the front. She left the zip open a little, revealing the top of her full breasts, pushing them together more creating a killer cleavage. She slid a pair of fishnet suspenders up her tanned legs, securing them at the top of her thighs and scooped her hair up placing a hat on her head. She laughed slightly as she picked up a pair of handcuffs and a whip, twirling the handcuffs around her finger as she ripped the curtain open.

"**You have been a very naughty boy."** she said, making her way over to him.

Elena pulled the hat from her head, allowing her hair to fall around her face, swishing it from side to side, before tossing the hat to one side. She moved closer to him, placing her hands on his thighs, smoothing them closer and closer to his hard cock. Damon nipped at her lips, wanting a piece of her, but she moved back each time he went in, driving him crazy. Elena took his hands behind his back and secured the handcuffs around his wrists, brushing against his face as she pulled away from him. She flicked her hair in his face, moving inches from his lips, breathing heavily so he could feel her against him. She rolled her lip into her mouth sucking on it, well aware that her actions were sending him insane. She placed her hands on his chest, creasing the fabric of his shirt between her fingers, moaning to herself as she ripped it open. She roamed her hands down his body, scratching her nails against his skin making him groan. She stood up, taking the whip in her hand and looked at Damon with a smirk on her face. He couldn't believe how naughty she was being and he loved it.

"**I wanna play."** she said, trailing the ends of the whip across his skin.

"**Do you want to touch me?"** she asked him, darting her eyes from his chest up to his face.

"**More than anything."** he breathed.

"**Wrong answer."** she said slashing the whip against his skin, a yelp escaping his throat as the sting radiated through his chest.

"**I said no touching."** she giggled.

Damon watched as she paced up and down in front of him, stroking the whip over his chest as she walked, looking at him deeply in the eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could take not touching her, he wanted to ravish her, make her his, make her moan until she could moan no more.

"**Do you want to fuck me?"** Elena said, moving closer to him.

Damon didn't answer, a smirk growing on his lips and she edged closer to him.

"**I said... do, you, want, to, **_**FUCK**_**, me?"** she repeated herself in his ear.

She lingered against him for a second waiting for him to respond, her heart thumping in her chest in excitement. Suddenly, Damon ripped his hands from behind his back, breaking the links of the handcuffs with ease and gripped her waist. He pushed himself forward, pulling her into a kiss, making her straddle him. She linked her arms around his neck, her fingers sneaking into the hair at the nape of his neck, playing with it as he kissed her hungrily. She breathed loudly, moaning into his mouth as he intensified the kiss, flicking his tongue against hers hard. He picked her up and Elena wrapped her legs around him as he moved them into the changing room, slamming her back against the mirror. She dropped her legs from around his waist, her feet finding the floor and he pressed his body against hers firmly. Damon sucked on her lips before moving his kisses to her cheek, his tongue licking down her face to her neck. He planted kisses on her neck, circling his tongue over her collar bone, his hands trailing all over her body. His fingers found the top of the zipper and he broke their kiss.

"**My turn to play."** he said inches from her lips.

Damon pulled the zipper down her body ever so slowly, revealing her to him inch by inch. Her breasts fell freely as he unzipped her, dragging the zipper past her belly button. He gripped the material in his hands and slipped it from her shoulders slightly exposing her to him. He moved his hands to her ribs and held her firmly, spinning her to face the mirror. He pushed her against it, pressing her cheek into the glass. He kissed her cheek, breaking into a smile against her skin as his hands roamed over her stomach. He moved his hands to her shoulders, cupping them as he slid the material over her skin, pulling the garment slowly down her back, her small frame being uncovered inch by inch. Her breasts pressed against the glass, her breathing becoming heavy as he moved his hands down her sides, moving the fabric further and further down. He tugged hard, pulling it over her ass and allowing it to fall to the floor, leaving her in just suspenders. He pressed himself against her naked body, breathing hard. She could feel his stomach moving up and down against her, his hard length digging into the bottom of her back as he slipped his hand around her waist holding her still.

"**Don't move.**" he said, pulling away from her for a second.

Damon returned, placing a number of items on the floor beside him.

"**Do you trust me?"** he asked her.

"**Yes."** she breathed.

Damon picked up a choker and placed it around her neck, pulling it tightly and fastening it at the back of her neck. He moved his hands in front of her, looking at his reflection in the mirror to see what he was doing. He hooked a chain onto the collar and secured the end of it to a pair of wrist restraints, hooking them around her wrists. She stood, her wrists handcuffed in front of her, her head leaning back against him. Elena knew she had to trust him, if she moved her hands it would yank the collar around her neck, possibly strangling her, he always knew how to go one step further than her. She hadn't allowed him to touch her, now he was stopping her from touching him but adding a risk element to it. She couldn't help but smile at how his mind worked. Damon pushed her against the mirror again and took a feather tickler in his hand. He stroked it across her back, tracing it over the word he had carved into her. She bit on her lip as he brushed the feathers over her skin, moving it further down her body. She began to tingle under his touch, the pleasure almost unbearable as he reached the tops of her legs. He tickled across the inside of her thighs, flicking over her centre occasionally, making her moan. Her hips bucked towards the mirror her hands meeting the glass as she tried to steady herself. He dropped the feather tickler on the floor beside him and spread some O gel across his fingertip.

"**This is going to drive you crazy."** he said.

Damon slipped his finger between her folds, spreading the gel over her clit, rubbing it slightly as she began to breathe more heavily. He moved his hands to her hips, holding her still as the gel began to take effect. Elena's fingers creased slightly, curling against the glass, her nails scratching on it as she tried to stay in control. The tingling sensation between her legs was becoming unbearable, her wetness pooling at a fast rate. Damon smiled against her ass cheek, kissing and biting at the flesh as she squirmed under him. He slipped a finger between her checking how wet she was.

"**Mmm, your soo wet."** he moaned against her skin.

"**Spread your legs." **he instructed her.

Elena parted her legs, looking down at him as he picked up the next item. She began to hear a buzzing noise, her eyes widening as she realised it was a vibrator. He moved it between her folds, stroking it up and down her wetness, placing the tip against her clit. Elena's stomach slapped against the mirror, her hands rippling up and down the glass as he held the vibrator on her nub. She began to moan feeling it buzz under her, pleasure surging through her body as he circled it around her clit. Damon moved to her opening and thrust the vibrator into her wetness, stopping to allow her to adjust. He moved it in and out, alternating his movements between fast and slow. Elena's breathing increased, her breaths steaming against the glass as moan after moan erupted from her throat. He slipped the vibrator in and out of her, twisting it inside her to prod against her wall. She spasmed feeling it hit her spot again and again, her want for him building.

"**Damon….."** she breathed.

"**I want you, I want to feel your touch."**

He stopped the vibrator inside of her, letting it buzz against her walls.

"**Beg."** he demanded.

"**Damon...please."** she whispered.

"**I can't hear you….."** he said in a sing song voice, moving the vibrator deeper into her, making her breath catch in her throat.

"**Please Damon, I need you!"** she screamed.

He spun her to face him, remaining on his knees. He moved his hands from her hips, sliding them to the tops of her thighs. He grasped her, smoothing his hands down her leg, bringing the suspender down as he moved. He repeated his actions on her other leg, wanting to tease her as much as he could, knowing that she couldn't move. He pressed her firmly against the mirror and began to lick across the bottom of her stomach. His teeth grazed her skin as he broke into a smile, his eyes looking up at her face, her want plain for him to see. He moved his tongue to the inside of her thighs, licking across the arch of her leg, inches from where she wanted him. He kissed at her skin, trailing tiny kisses and tracing circles up to wetness. He stopped in front of her centre, breathing heavily against her, teasing her to the maximum. She tried to move her hands, her head only being yanked forward, her gestures pleading for him to continue. He chuckled against her, the vibrations sending her over the edge.

"**DAMON!"** she breathed.

He hesitated for a few seconds before licking up her slit, circling the tip of his tongue around her bud. Her head fell back against the mirror as he tugged at the hood of her clit, sucking her into his mouth, rolling his lips over her. Elena held her breath as he worked her, her toes curling against the floor as he licked up and down. He flicked his tongue over her, flattening it occasionally so she could feel him entirely. Her back began to arch as he prodded his tongue at her opening, slipping it in and out of her wetness, tasting her on him, curling his tongue to fit her inside. She moaned repeatedly as he hummed against her, his lips buzzing over her clit, the sensations becoming too much.

"**Omg, Damon."** his name flew from her lips.

Damon dug his fingers into the tops of her legs, pressing her firmly into the mirror, his touch sure to bruise. She convulsed as he continued to suck, her head hitting against the glass as her body shook. He tried to steady her but she was too far gone, wave after wave hitting her simultaneously as he kissed her centre.

"**I'm cumming, Damon I'm…"** she couldn't finish her sentence, her climax hitting with such force that she felt like her legs were going to give way. She panted as he finished up, planting a couple of kisses on her before moving his head away and looking up at her. Elena slid her back down the mirror, her hair wet, her breathing rapid. She slumped on the floor, hooking the cuffs behind his neck and pulling him into her naked body. She breathed heavily as she rested his head against her chest, trying to regain control of herself. She closed her eyes and licked over her lips, her body completely relaxed.

"**I want to."** she hesitated, resting her chin on his head.

"**You want to what?"** he asked.

"**I want to..."**

**Thank you all for reading, love you guys!**

**A/N: All the products etc used in this chapter can be found on Ann Summer and Coco De Mer, I wanted to use so many but didn't want to overdo it. Also got inspiration from 30 Seconds to Mars Hurricane video, check it out!**


	7. Just A Little Taste

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming, they really do help me! I normally need silence to write but I couldn't help but listen to three songs whilst writing this chapter – Bloodstream by Stateless, Pieces by Red and In My Veins by Andrew Belle. I hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my girls in The NC! Love you!**

"**I want you just like you want me."** Elena mumbled, looking at Damon deep in the eyes.

"**What do you mean?"** Damon questioned, becoming slightly concerned.

"**I want to drink your blood."** she said, her eyes dropping from his.

Damon sat, shocked, pushing himself away from her, confusion growing on his face. _This had come out of nowhere, _he thought to himself.

"**No."** he replied to her bluntly.

"**Why not?"** Elena said, her tone growing angry and upset.

"**Because I said so, that's why."** Damon said his voice stern.

He stood up and picked his shirt up from the floor, dressing himself. Elena got up off the floor, crossing her arms in front of her chest, in frustration and to cover herself. She couldn't believe he was refusing her, she felt hurt _why wouldn't he let her do this? He fed from her, why couldn't she drink from him?_ Thoughts raced in her mind. Damon chucked her clothes at her, feeling slightly angry that she had even asked this of him.

"**I'll wait in the car."** he said leaving the changing room.

Elena slumped on the floor, pulling her top over her head. Tears formed in her eyes, he was rejecting her and it was the worst feeling in the world. She pulled her knees into her chest as she sobbed. It felt like she had just offered her heart to someone and they had thrown it back in her face. _Was there something wrong with her? _she thought. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the thoughts jumbled around in her mind, she sobbed, completely caught off guard and hurt by his reaction, feeling like she wasn't as close to him as she had thought. _How could he do this to her?_ Elena pulled on her jeans, fastening them quickly and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, huffing to herself as she tried to regain her composure. She didn't want him to see that he had upset her; afraid he would think she was being childish and stupid. She tied her hair up and collected her belongings from the floor before making her way out to the car.

Elena sat in the car, her stare focused out the side window as Damon drove. He didn't even look at her, his face plain and void of emotions, making it difficult for her to gage what he was thinking. Before she knew it, they were back home. Damon turned off the ignition and sat silently for a minute, keeping his stare out the windscreen. She looked at him; tears building in her eyes as he refused to look at her. It was like he was disgusted that she had asked him. He opened the door and stepped out of the car, walking towards the house, not bothering to open her door for her as he usually would. Elena got out of the car and made her way over to the house, walking past him in a hurry to the bedroom. She walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She broke down as soon as the door was shut, her heart aching, thumping in her chest as her cries filled the room. She slid her back down the door, collapsing on the floor, her hand cupping over her mouth to muffle her cries. She hurt so much inside, a lump building in her throat as the anger brewed inside of her. He was all she had, her entire world and he had just pushed her away from him. She felt so confused, she thought this would be something he wanted, something he would be into, how could she have gotten it so wrong? Elena couldn't remember exactly, but she could have sworn that he had actually asked this of her at some point. She threw her head back against the door, frustrated that every time she tried to think of something, think back on their memories, she came up blank, it was like there was a huge hole in her mind. She knew she was with Damon, knew they had been together for a while, that he had helped her get over the loss of her family but she just couldn't pin point any particular experiences or memories other than those of the past two weeks. _Have I got long term memory problems? _she thought to herself _no, it's probably just because you're upset _she tried to reassure herself.

Damon walked into the bedroom, seeing the bathroom door closed. He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"**Can you come out here please?"** he said softly.

"**No, go away."** she sobbed.

"**Come out here, now." **he grew angrier.

"**I said no."** she said a little louder.

"**If you don't come out here, I'm going to break this door down and drag you out.**" he said in a menacing voice.

Elena hesitated for a few seconds before lifting herself from the floor and opening the door to him.

"**What?"** she said, sweeping the tears from her cheeks.

"**I need you to think about what you're asking me to let you do."** he said.

"**Oh, because it's such a big deal."** she said sarcastically.

"**Yeah, it is."**

"**You feed from me all the time."**

"**That's different."**

"**No, it isn't and you know it."** she screamed at him.

He started to grow angry, she wasn't listening to him, didn't understand how much of an issue this was for him. She was talking to him like he was a push over, _had she forgotten who he was? _He thought to himself becoming enraged.

"**Go fuck yourself, Damon."** she said walking back into the bathroom.

Damon grabbed her by the hair and yanked her into the bedroom. He pulled the chair from the desk and sat it in the middle of the room. He pushed her onto it, resting his hands on top of her thighs, looking her in the eyes.

"**Don't move."** he compelled her.

Damon walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with some rope in hand. He took her hands behind the chair and tied her wrists tightly to it. She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks as the rope dug into her wrists. An angry look formed on her face as he returned to his look to her.

"**Don't ever speak to me like that again."** he ordered her.

"**You're going to sit here for as long as it takes, and think about what you're asking me."**

He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"**I'm a monster, you don't want to do this, believe me." **

Damon walked away from her and closed the bedroom door, making his way into the living room. He rested his hands on the back of the sofa trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't, even he didn't know why it was such a problem. Part of him was screaming inside _pull yourself together you pussy, this is what you wanted, you have her completely, she's yours. _He tried to let the thoughts dominate his mind but they kept being pushed aside, another side of him taking over. She was falling for him, willing to completely give herself to him and wanted to be truly connected to him in every way, but it was all a lie. The more time he spent with her the more he was beginning to see her for who she was. She was nothing like Katherine, she may look like her, but the similarities ended there. He was falling for the Elena in her and not the Katherine and he couldn't help but feel guilty. _You could tell her the truth, if she loves you, she will forgive you, she will understand_ a voice in him tried to reason and calm him down, but it didn't work. He was becoming enraged with himself, _what had she done to him?_ He thought, he was a monster, she was just meant to be a replacement, something to keep him amused but she had become more than that, she had made him feel and he hated it.

Damon walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of bourbon, swigging at it and closing his eyes as the liquid ran down his throat. He finished the glass quickly, before pouring himself another one. He sipped at it, walking up and down the room becoming more frustrated and angry by the second. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall, tears forming in his eyes slightly as he didn't recognise the monster staring back at him. This was his fault and he didn't know how to fix it.

Elena sat in the chair, sobbing uncontrollably, utterly gobsmacked that he would do this to her. Tears escaped her eyes as she thought over what had happened, desperately trying to understand how she had gotten it wrong. She bit on her lip trying to stop herself from crying but she couldn't, she had never felt like this about someone before, her feelings were so intense and strong and she felt completely heartbroken.

"**Why did you have to say something."** she screamed to herself.

She couldn't help but blame herself, annoyed at the situation, knowing that if she had kept her feelings to herself then none of this would have happened, everything would have been fine. Another part of her was angry that she was blaming herself, knowing that a huge portion of the blame rested with Damon, _who does this to their girlfriend? _She thought to herself _but then whose boyfriend is a vampire?_ She counteracted her own argument. Elena could hear him in the other room, becoming angry, shouting and cursing, she couldn't believe he was getting so mad over this_, it wasn't really like she was asking him to do anything, it was her that would be doing the drinking, not him, he wouldn't have to do anything, just be a willing participant _she thought.

Damon threw the glass at the mirror, smashing it into tiny pieces. He couldn't go on like this, the guilt was too much, he couldn't push it to the back of his mind anymore, couldn't hide his growing feelings for her. He walked over to the mirror and ripped it from the wall, smashing the glass over his knee and throwing the frame to the side. He had so much anger built up inside of him, so much fury that he needed to let it out. He punched his fist into the wall repeatedly, creating holes in the plaster, the walls crumbling slightly from the force of his punches. He screamed at himself, rage bursting from his body as he went crazy. He picked up a table next to the sofa and threw it across the room, moving to the sofa and tipping it over in a fit of rage. He tore the pictures from the walls, beautiful art being chucked onto the fire, ripped apart in his frenzy. He kicked the wall; his foot going through it, making the wall shake.

Elena sat in disbelief, hearing him smashing things in the other room, screams echoing their way into the bedroom. She wanted to cup her hand over her mouth, shock consuming her, but she couldn't. Her lips quivered as tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she had made him like this. Her breathing became rapid as she worked herself up, cries erupting from her mouth again and again as the noises from the other room got louder and louder. She could feel his pain, feel his anger and it was too much. Elena had never seen him like this, something was wrong and she needed to fix it.

Damon stopped suddenly, slouching his back down the wall, taking his hair in his hands, gripping it between his fingers as tears filled his eyes. He bit on his lip, holding them back, refusing to let himself breakdown, he was better than this, stronger than this. He calmed himself, he had to get this thought out of her mind, but he didn't want to compel her to forget it, there had to be another way. He breathed slowly, thoughts racing in his mind._ He was a monster_ he thought to himself _so I'll show her how much of a monster I really am._

Damon picked himself up off the floor and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, seeing her sitting terrified in front of him. He walked over to her and rested himself on her lap.

"**You don't want this."** he said yanking her head back by her hair.

She glared up at him, desperately trying not to cry.

"**Please." **

Damon cut her off.

"**And I'm gonna show you why."**

Elena looked at him through glazed eyes, seeing his face starting to change. Veins began to pulse under his eyes, his fangs piercing his gums as his eyes turned slightly red. He gritted his teeth to her.

"**You see, I'm a monster, why would you want to do this?**" he seethed against her face, gripping her hair tightly.

He tightened his grasp of her making her whimper.

"**Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself? I want to rip your throat out every minute of every day."** he shouted in her face.

"**You're not a monster, Damon."** she said a tear escaping her eye.

"**How much more proof do you need? Look at me." **

"**But..."**

"**But, what?"** he said, pulling her hair so tightly that she thought it would rip from her scalp.

"**I love you."**

Damon was taken aback by her confession. Those words, those three words changed everything. He may have compelled her to forget her family and to be with him, but he had never compelled her to love him, which meant something, her feelings were real, no matter how they came about, they were real. He loosened his grip of her and hesitated for a second. _How could she love him? How could someone so beautiful love him?_ He didn't want to let her in but he couldn't stop himself, he wanted her more than anything and she wanted him, and it was real.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily on the lips. He slipped his tongue between her lips, invading her mouth. She moaned in his mouth as he flicked his tongue against hers. He broke their kiss for a second.

"**Are you sure you want this?"** he asked her.

"**More than anything."** she said smiling against his lips.

"**There's no going back after this."**

"**I know."**

Damon moved his hands behind her back and broke the rope that bound her hands. Her hands flew to his face and she kissed him hard. Elena trailed her fingers in his hair, tickling her fingers down the back of his neck. He bit her lip hard drawing blood. She gasped, surprised by his roughness, but soon smiled, urging him to continue. Damon licked up her lips, sucking the blood into his mouth. He rubbed his lips together, grazing his teeth across them to scrap every last drop into his mouth. His eyes rolled shut as she buzzed in his system.

"**Your turn."** he instructed her.

Elena took him in a kiss, pushing her lips against his with as much force as she could muster. He moaned, loving how forceful she was being, as he wrapped his hands around her neck, pulling her harder against him. She tugged on his lip, pulling at it as she broke their kiss for a second. She pressed her lips against his again and licked her tongue over his bottom lip, his lips pumping under touch. She bit down, penetrating it and allowed the blood to flow into her mouth. She sucked hard, more of his blood easing into her mouth. She licked her tongue over his lips, loving the taste of him. She kissed him again, getting caught up in her actions, as his blood radiated through her body. She could feel him electrifying her veins, her body shaking and buzzing, the sensation making her tingle.

She threw her head back, rolling her lips into her mouth, the remainder of his blood seeping into her. She closed her eyes, a euphoric feeling taking over her body. She could feel her skin tightening, her wounds healing, as he coursed through her veins. Elena swung her head from side to side, leaning back, linking her arms around his neck to support her. She was becoming lost, the taste of him too much to handle, the high setting in like she had just done a shot of heroin.

Damon licked up her throat and curved his lips over her chin, taking her in another kiss. She kissed him back, sucking on him a little more, feeling like an addict. He pushed his body against her hard, the chair falling backwards, crashing them to the floor. He rolled them, pressing her back against the floor as he intensified their kiss. His hands roamed up her body, taking her top between his fingers and ripping it in two. He pulled the fabric out from under her and tossed it to one side, turning his attention to her jeans. Elena tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning it and rolling her hands over his shoulders, allowing the shirt to fall freely down his back. She grazed her hands over his back as he lingered over her, kissing her again and again.

Damon slipped her jeans down her legs with one hand and used his other to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans from his body. He rested his body against hers, grinding on her pubic bone as he trailed kisses over her neck. She dug her nails into his back, grazing them down his skin to his ass, as he pushed more forcefully against her. She could feel him hard, prodding at her opening, begging for entry. Elena tiled her hips, grabbing his ass and pushed him inside of her. She moaned against his neck as he entered her, his hard cock filling her completely.

Damon rested his hands either side of her and began to thrust in and out of her wetness, going deeper with each push. Elena wrapped her legs around his back, pushing him further into her, a small shock ripping through her body as he hit the bottom of her cervix. He moaned, building his pace, as she clenched her muscles, tightening herself and then releasing as he continued to dip into her. Damon lifted her legs, sliding them over his shoulders, giving him more entry. Elena moaned repeatedly, screaming his name as he pulsated within her, her walls contracting around his long length.

He slipped a hand between them, running a finger up her slit and over her clit. She rolled her head back against the floor as he rubbed across her nub, working her at the same time. Sharp breaths rumbled from her throat, her hips bucking as he began to rub harder, occasionally pressing his finger firmly against her applying pressure directly to her clit. Damon began to pant, feeling his climax building, wanting to last as long as possible. He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her front.

"**Get on your hands and knees."** he instructed her.

Elena did as she was told and Damon thrust into her from behind, holding her hips firmly in place as he pushed. Their skin slapped together as he sped up, the noises making her wetter by the second. He dug his fingers into her skin as the pleasure built, his cock throbbing inside of her. Elena curled her fingers against the floor, her knees sliding against the carpet, burning slightly as he rocked into her. He pulled her up so that her back was rested against his chest, tightening her for him. He wrapped his arm around her neck, supporting her as he moved in and out of her wetness.

"**AHH, DAMON"** she gasped.

Damon held her still with one hand and sucked his wrist into his mouth. His fangs penetrated into his skin, blood seeping from the puncture wounds. He moved his wrist to her mouth, allowing her to suck on him as he slipped in and out of her. She moaned against his skin, sucking hard on the blood, her body shaking as he shot through her. Damon bit down on her shoulder at the same time, allowing her blood to flow into his mouth. He circled his tongue against her skin simultaneously, making the feeling orgasmic for her. Elena rested her head against his chest, her breathing increasing as she continued to suck. Her body tingled, her heart pumping faster and faster as he sensually sucked from her.

Blood began to trickle down her chest making her shiver, her walls tightening to him as the sensations took over her body. He pushed into her, feeling her close, her lips resting against his skin, as she began to ride the wave. He drained her some more, as she spasmed, contracting as he hit her wall, her body floating away, everything too much. Elena flew into orgasm as he ripped his lips from her, throwing his head back, moaning her name as he released into her wetness. She panted, surge after surge hitting her, her body shaking uncontrollably against him. He held her tight, resting his arm against her breasts, feeling her heart pound, knowing he probably drank a little too much, but pleased he had given her such a rush. She rested her head against him, exhausted, feeling completely satisfied, completely at one with him and utterly in love with him.

Damon kissed her cheek, the sweat sliding between them as he took her in his arms, lying on the floor. He thought for a moment, wondering whether what he was about to say was a mistake, he knew he would probably regret it, things would never be the same, but he had to say it, she had to hear it. He calmed himself and parted his lips.

"**I love you, too."**


	8. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Sorry for the long wait, real life has been very hectic, thank you for waiting patiently. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I think there's a bit for everyone in this chapter :) Please let me know what you think and I'll try and update soon!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Veronique who has really helped me through the tough last few months. Thank you!**

Damon lay watching Elena sleep, his eyes burning into her skin, a look of concern growing on his face. He watched as her face scrunched up, her eyes rolling under her eyelids, her fingers gripping the bed sheets. Sweat began to form on her body as her head swung from side to side, her legs curling in the crumpled sheets, something was wrong. Damon stroked the side of her face, not wanting to wake her, but wanting to comfort her from whatever dream or nightmare she was having. His eyes narrowed, a lump building in his throat, the pain on her face clear to see. He hated seeing her like this night after night, being tormented in her dreams only for her to wake with no memory of what she had been dreaming of. Occasionally she would mumble a few words, shout out his name, but he didn't know if she was calling for help and comfort or scolding him.

"**Ssshhh, its ok!"** he whispered into her neck. Nestling himself in her crook, planting his lips against her skin, feeling her vein pulsating rapidly under his touch.

Damon wrapped his arm across her body, stopping her from moving, not wanting her to hurt herself like she had done previous nights. He prayed that whatever was going on in her mind would be over soon, would return her to him and allow her to seek comfort in him. He brushed her hair away from her clammy skin, and squeezed her into his body, planting small kisses on her neck, hoping that she would feel him near her.

Elena arched her back slightly, as her head rolled against the pillow.

"**No, No, No, NOOO!"** she screamed as her eyes flicked open, her breathing fast and rapid.

"**It's ok, It's ok, it was just a dream, you're here with me, you're safe."** Damon comforted her, pulling her into him once again.

"**I can't do this anymore."** she sobbed, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"**Why does this keep happening?"** she whimpered as she rolled her body into him, placing her hands on his chest, creasing her fingers against his skin as she sobbed.

Damon rested his chin on the top of her head, caressing his hand through her hair, trying his best to calm her, and make her forget the endless sleepless nights and ongoing torment. He didn't know what was happening, they could be normal nightmares, but people didn't react this strongly and emotionally to nightmares, and they did not continue night after night, something was definitely wrong, but he didn't know what.

Damon rocked her in his arms, willing her to go back to sleep and not dream at all, just sleep. He knew how hard this had been on her. As a vampire he didn't need sleep, he could survive on just a few hours here and there, as long as he had a fresh supply of blood to keep him going. Elena on the other hand, she needed sleep, her human form couldn't take much more, it would give out if this continued for much longer. He laid there with her in his arms for hours, feeling her drift off every few minutes, her body becoming limp under his hold, only to stiffen and wake again a little later. He kissed her head, closing his eyes, thinking that maybe if he slept then she would too. He felt her body jerk occasionally before falling into a deep sleep, his body doing the same, never letting her go.

Elena woke as sunlight crept under the door, filling the room. She adjusted her eyes to the light, peering beside her, seeing Damon's head resting against her back. She unraveled his arm from her waist and sat up on the bed. For the first time in weeks she actually felt refreshed, like she had slept enough, without the underlying feeling of the terrible dreams she had had, nagging her to remember them. Her lips curved into a smile as she watched his eyes flicker, seeing his chest move up and down soundly as he slept. She rolled her body to face him, and pressed herself against his chest, moving her lips closer and closer to his. She studied his face, looking for any sign of him waking, not wanting him to catch her showing delicate touches of love. She loved him and he knew she did, but she feared that the moment he knew how deeply she felt, she would lose all control. She inched her lips towards him, placing them gently against his, breathing heavily against his skin, her heart thumping with love and desire. Just as she curved her lips over his, he grabbed her, rolling them so that he was on top, kissing her back sensually and firm. He broke the kiss for a second and scanned her face, seeing her in a good and rested mood.

"**And what do you think you're doing, little lady?"** he smirked at her.

Elena giggled, slightly embarrassed that he had caught her in the act.

"**I knew you were awake."** she lied.

"**Of course you did."** Damon said softly, kissing her cheek, moving his lips down her neck and over her collar bone.

Elena gripped Damon's hips firmly, curling her legs around him, waiting for her moment. He continued his trail of kisses across her chest, feeling her breath heaving in her chest under his soft touch. He tickled his fingers up and down her arms as his tongue circled around her nipples, flicking over them occasionally. Elena bit down on her lower lip as he took her nipple into his mouth, tweaking and sucking it against his teeth, rolling his tongue over her firmness. Gasps mumbled from her throat as he nibbled her, pulling her between his lips and releasing her again, licking over the sting and blowing it dry, the sensations driving her insane.

Damon roamed his hands between them, tickling his fingers along her ribcage and down her stomach, feeling her collapse under him as his touch roamed lower, her breath hitching in her throat. He licked up her neck, curving his lips over her chin, kissing her as his fingers trailed over the bottom of her stomach, playfully pulling at her underwear. Elena gripped the back of his head, raising his lips to her mouth. She smiled against him, her teeth tugging at his lip wanting him to kiss her. Damon obliged, slipping his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard and passionately. She felt him creep into her underwear, his finger tickling up and down her slit making her want him. He pressed more firmly, parting her folds feeling her wetness pool around his fingers as he circled the tips around her entrance. Elena gasped, feeling herself tighten, the feeling in the pit of her stomach building as her urges grew. He was teasing her and she hated it. She knew she could take control of the situation and make him beg to play with her.

Elena gripped him tightly and rolled them so that she was on top, straddling him. He peered up at her a smirk growing on his lips. She giggled as she kissed his neck, nibbling his earlobe.

"**My turn."** she whispered.

"**What did you have in mind?"**

"**Well you know what they say, an eye for an eye."** she laughed, leaning over his body and taking something from the bedside table.

"**Close your eyes."** she instructed him.

Damon did as she asked, a smile forming on his lips as he waited in anticipation.

"**And open."** she said.

He opened his eyes to see her pulling the blade of a Swiss army knife open. She took the blade to her mouth, licking her tongue over the metal.

"**Now, what was it you wrote on me...?"** she inquired.

"**Ah yes, MINE."** she laughed.

Damon looked at her with a mad expression in his eyes. There was no way that blade was going near him, he thought.

Elena rotated the blade on his chest, biting on her bottom lip seductively. She watched his facial expressions, seeing him growing angry, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"**Just kidding."** she laughed, bringing the blade back to her mouth.

She slid her tongue over its tip, making a small slit, allowing the blood to flow into her mouth and over her lips. She leaned over him, small droplets of her blood dripping into his mouth. She inched closer to him, feeling him squirm, his eyes rolling back as the taste of her hit the back of his throat. She stopped just short of his lips, teasing him as he had teased her.

"**Beg."** she said bluntly.

"**No."** he nipped at her lips.

Elena pulled back slightly, moving herself further from his lips, wanting him to see her offering taken away from him.

"**Ok...kiss me."**

"**Say please."** she laughed.

Damon growled at her, grabbing her arms tightly and yanking her forward. He lifted his head to her lips.

"**Kiss, me, please."** he said moving closer with each word.

Elena pushed him back down to the bed and took him in a passionate kiss, rolling her tongue over his lips, allowing her blood to seep into his mouth. He moaned, intensifying the kiss as she flowed into his system. He sucked harder, biting her lightly, wanting every last drop. His lips curved against hers, pressing firmly, red smears forming between their mouths as he kissed her more hungrily. Blood trickled down her chin as he bit harder on her lips wanting more of her, unable to control the rush she had given him. He gripped her hair tightly, pulling it as he grew more animal like. She struggled against him, feeling him bite harder and harder, losing control, hurting her. She ripped her lips from his and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"**Ouch, Damon!" **she said, tears forming in her eyes, hurt that he had actually hurt her.

His eyes quickly returned to normal as he regained control.

"**I'm sorry Elena." **he said sincerely as she moved further away from him.

He didn't know what had come over him, he normally always managed to keep control, even when he was feeding from her, how could this small amount of blood send him into a frenzy? He felt guilt ridden, seeing what she had been through lately and he had just ruined the one normal day she was having. He wanted to take her away, keep her mind off of the dreams, keep her smiling and stop himself from feeling guilty over compelling her. When she had told him she loved him, that night they had spent together, he had almost forgiven himself, seeing how happy she was, feeling it was real. But seeing her miserable made that guilt stronger, what if she was dreaming all of this because of him? What if him being a vampire was too much for her and she was unconsciously trying to tell herself that, terrify herself so that she could no longer be with him. He needed that happiness back, that smile, it needed to feel real again if he was going to get over this guilt, stop it from eating away at him and turning him back into a monster.

Damon moved closer to Elena, gripping her face between his hands.

"**I'm sorry, it won't happen again."** he reassured her, sweeping the stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"**It's ok, I know how hard this is for you, I shouldn't have teased you like that."** Elena said, looking deep into his eyes.

"**Let's go out for the day, forget about everything, have some real fun."** he smirked at her.

He climbed off the bed and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a white t-shirt and made his way over to the door. He turned the handle, and looked back at Elena.

"**Dress casually, I'll be back in 20.**" he smiled before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Elena jumped off the bed in excitement and picked out a pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting tank top.

"**Hmm bra or no bra."** she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"**No bra."** she laughed.

She dressed herself, pulling her long hair to the side and tying it in a loose plait, slipping her feet into some flip flops before sitting on the edge of the bed and eagerly awaiting Damon's return.

Elena tapped her fingers on her knee, a smile curving onto her lips as she thought over what he was planning, excitement getting the better of her.

Damon peered around the door a sweet glint in his eye.

"**Ready?"** he asked.

"**Mmhmm"** Elena said, bouncing up off the bed and walking over to him.

"**Where are we going?" **

"**It's a surprise."** he smiled.

Elena sat looking out the car window in a daze, a sullen look on her face. Damon drove, occasionally turning his attention to Elena, noticing her mood dropping, seeing the anguish written all over her. He rubbed her knee and smiled at her, trying to snap her out of it. She cupped his hand and forced a convincing smile but he could see right through it, he knew she was thinking about the dreams, wondering what they meant, desperately trying to remember them. He didn't say anything, allowing her to believe she had fooled him.

Damon drove up onto grass, stopping the car by some secluded trees in the field.

"Damon we're in the middle of a field...this is where you're taking me?"

Damon ignored her and smiled, stepping out of the car and popping the trunk. He peered over the top and through the back window, seeing her staring at him.

"**Stay there and close your eyes."** he mouthed to her.

Elena closed her eyes, burying her face into her hands, laughing to herself in amusement. Damon pulled a blanket and a hamper out of the trunk and laid it out on the grass near the car, flattening the long grass with his feet, nestling them amongst the rest of the long grass. He walked over to the car and directed Elena over to the blanket, standing behind her and resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered into her ear.

"**Open."**

Elena opened her eyes a huge smile growing on her face as she looked at the picnic her had made for them.

"**OMG, Damon!"** she said in a sing song voice, running over to the blanket and collapsing onto it laughing.

He smiled, pleased to see the light in her eyes return and strolled over to join her.

"**You like it?"** he said kissing her cheek.

"**I love it."** she smiled, kissing him back.

Damon opened the hamper and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, popping the cork and filling the glasses. He gave one to Elena and entwined his arm with hers.

"**Miss Gilbert"** he smirked, nodding his head to her.

"**Mr...Mr..."**

"**Salvatore"** he said for her, a concerned look growing in his eyes.

"**Yes, of course, Mr. Salvatore." **she smiled, quickly drinking the entire glass.

Damon sipped at his drink, knowing there was something wrong, but he didn't want to pry, but he was concerned, he needed to know what was going on, she was confused all the time which was expected because of the compulsion but the dreams, that was something else and he had been over their history with her a few times now.

"**What is it Elena?"**

"**It's nothing, come on, let's enjoy the day."**

"**You're lying."** he said more sternly.

Elena looked into his eyes, seeing a mad expression encompassing them, his lips pursed as he grew angry.

"**It's just...I don't know, everything."**

Damon stayed silent; knowing that if he spoke it would prevent her from opening up. Elena looked at him, trying to gage his reaction but his face was emotion less.

"**I feel like I don't know anything, I know I love you and that we are together but every time I try to think about our past I come up blank, it's like there's nothing there, its empty. And when I think about my family, I can't remember grieving for them, going to their funeral or anything. I just feel empty inside, I have all of these emotions and I don't know why, I don't know what they mean, it's like something in my head is broken, I'm broken." **She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Damon turned away from her and drank the content of his glass, trying to take the edge of what he had just heard. If he had a heart, it would have stopped beating right that second, he thought. His guilt was so strong, boiling and spewing over the edges, he didn't know what to do, if he told her the truth she would leave him for sure, even if she loved him, she couldn't forgive him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"**Hey, it's ok; it's just the dreams and lack of sleep, its messing with you, wearing you down. I love you and you love me that's all that matters, me and you, forever, that's all we need, it's just me and you, ok?"** he said kissing her forehead, closing his eyes allowing a stray tear to trickle down his face.

Damon pulled away from her slightly and looked at her deep in the eyes, willing the red sadness to fade and for the light to return. He stroked his fingers against her cheek, keeping his gaze on her at all times. She lowered her stare to his lips, rubbing her lips together before flicking her attention back up to his eyes. She wanted him, wanted to feel him, feel anything, be near to him, and let this pain fall away from her. Damon knew he could take her mind off of everything, make her his, comfort her in the best way he knew how.

He swept the last few tears from under her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. Elena responded, curving her lips over his, pressing more firmly against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to creep into his hair, her breathing becoming more erratic as she intensified the kiss. His hands roamed up her sides and to her face, holding her, kissing her more passionately by the second. He lowered her down onto the blanket and gathered the material of her tank top in his hands. He slowly peeled it from her body, revealing more skin inch by inch, feeling himself stiffen as he pulled the top over her head exposing her bare chest. She shivered under his touch, her nipples turning hard as he brushed his hands over her hot skin.

Damon removed his t-shirt and lowered his body onto her, his lips finding her skin. He trailed kisses over the top of her chest, avoiding her breasts, teasing her and wanting her to want him. He planted kisses down her cleavage, circling the tip of his tongue over her skin as he moved lower. He parted his lips, moving an inch away from her and blew down her stomach, seeing it cave under him, her hairs standing on end as her body began to tingle. Her breath hitched in her throat as he licked around her belly button, sucking on the delicate skin, grazing his teeth against her.

Damon gripped the fabric of her shorts, popping the button and hooked his thumbs over the top of them. He peeled them from her body, lowering them down her legs before tossing them to the side. Elena flicked her eyes shut as he returned to her, gliding his lips over the bottom of her stomach, inching closer to her centre. She arched her back as his tongue made circles between the joint of her leg, feeling his heavy breath brush over her wetness. He held her still, gripping her hips as he licked over the lacy material of her underwear, driving her crazy with desire. He could taste her juices, her wetness pooling with want for him. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the lace a few more times, smiling up at her as she swallowed her lip into her mouth.

Elena curled her fingers in his hair, pushing him harder onto her, needing him to satisfy her. Damon took the elastic of her underwear between his teeth and pulled it down her body, moans rumbling from her throat as the material scraped down her leg, his breath hard on her. She flicked them off as Damon crawled back up to her. She bit down on her lip feeling him so close to her, wanting him, needing him.

He gripped her thighs parting her wider as he laid on his stomach, burying his head in her. He ran his finger up and down her slit, before sucking it into his mouth, tasting her. He flicked his eyes shut and grazed his teeth over his lower lip, her juices making him shiver with delight. He moved closer and lightly parted her with the tip of his tongue, rolling up and down her wetness and circling her entrance. He prodded her, twisting his tongue to meet her insides. Elena's hips bucked, wanting to feel him more acutely, wanting his tongue inside of her. She moaned as he obliged, entering her more profoundly, whilst rubbing his thumb over her clit. Elena scratched her nails over her stomach, her breathing becoming rapid, Damon working her with precision. He slid his tongue up, circling her clit, sucking it between his lips and vibrating against it. She arched her back convulsing, moans rumbling from her throat as the sensations became too much. Damon slipped a finger into her, curling it, before pulling it back out and adding another, repeating the movements again and again. Raspy breaths flew from her as he hit her spot, her walls tightening around his fingers, her body shuddering as he continued to lick over the nub.

"**Damon..." **she breathed, feeling herself close to the edge, wanting him within her.

Damon knew what she wanted, what she needed. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his thighs, releasing his hard length from its restraints. He dipped his cock at her entrance, coating himself in her wetness before thrusting into her. Elena bucked her hips as he filled her completely, pushing in and out of her in slow, deep movements. He gripped her ribs keeping her still as he set the pace, moaning as he entered deeper into her. She began to breathe heavily, feeling her walls hugging his cock. Damon sped up his movements, tickling his fingers over her thighs as he dipped in and out of her.

He pulled her up and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her sweaty back. Elena linked her hands around his neck as she rode his cock, bouncing up and down his hard length, feeling the tip of him hit her cervix, making her shudder. He pressed his chest against hers tightly, wanting to feel skin on skin, and be connected to her as much as possible. He felt her breasts pushing firmly against him, her heart thumping, beating for both of them. He roamed his hands up and down her back as he kissed her neck. Elena threw her head back, exposing more of her neck to him as he licked up her throat, kissing over her jawbone. She held her breath as he trailed a line of kisses over her collar bone, curving his lips over her shoulder, wanting to kiss her everywhere.

She rolled her hips onto him, gripping the base of his cock as she lowered herself up and down. He moaned in ecstasy as her walls contracted around his throbbing length, creating an electrifying friction. He held her hips as she leaned back, gripping the back of his neck with one hand for support, sinking her nails into his skin. Her breasts bounced freely as he pulled her onto him again and again, meeting his hips with hers, slapping their skin together. She began to spasm, moans escaping her as she flew into orgasm. She fell forward onto his lips, taking him in an intense kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, masking her moan against him. He moaned into her mouth as his juices spewed into her, running down the inside of her leg slightly as he pushed into her, riding the wave over and over.

They collapsed beside each other as their climax come to an end, breathless and sweaty. Elena slipped her hand between her legs, gathering the mixture of their juices and sucked her finger into her mouth. He looked at her in surprise as she rolled her body to face him, grasping his face and kissing him hard, sharing their juices with him. He licked her lips, feeling linked to her in every way, completely happy and glad he had taken her mind off of things.

Elena smiled against his lips, rolling onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She curled her legs with his and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes, needing to sleep and be near him at the same time.

"**I love you."** she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"**I love you, too."** he smiled, closing his eyes and joining her.

The moon swallowed the sun and darkness flooded the sky as they slept. Elena rolled off of Damon's chest, mumbling in her sleep, creasing her face as her dream took hold of her. She was restless, fidgeting, and clenching her eyes shut as her head swayed. She grasped her leg as if in pain, tossing and turning as the nightmare pulled her in further. Damon slept soundlessly completely unaware of the torment taking over Elena's body. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes as she cried in her sleep, sinking her nails into her chest and scrapping them across her skin, small amounts of blood oozing from the cuts, as she tried to release herself from the pain. She gasped, suddenly sitting up, her eyes wide with fear, tears building more rapidly. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath and regain control. Elena cupped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries as she gathered up her clothes scattered across the blanket. She pulled on her shorts, rolling her top down her stomach as she ran. She looked back at Damon and finally allowed the tears to erupt, praying that she was at a safe distance and he wouldn't hear her. She ran through the grass, her feet moving without another thought in her mind. She stopped at the road, looking in both directions, desperately trying to figure out which way to go. She chose a path and ran along the road sobbing, the gravel cutting into her feet as she went, but she couldn't feel it, she didn't feel anything but a sickness developing in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she saw headlights in the distance; she waved her heads frantically and stepped into the middle of the road.

"**Help me, help me!"** she cried, breathlessly.

The car stopped, and a young couple stepped out. They walked hesitantly over to Elena who was bent over trying desperately to catch her breath. The man placed his hands on her shoulder and she flinched, pulling away from him as her mind raced.

"**What is it? It's ok, we can help you."**

"**Please….."** Elena whispered.

"**Just get me out of here."**

Damon woke and sprawled his arm across the blanket expecting to feel Elena next to him. He sat up quickly as his arm came into contact with the cold crumpled blanket. He looked around his eyes growing wide, concern consuming him.

"**Elena!"** he called.

He stood up, pulling his jeans up and gathering his t-shirt over his head, allowing it to fall over his stomach.

"**ELENA!" **he called louder.

He tried to relax himself and hone in on the sounds around him, dissecting them until he heard her. The wind blew, carrying her voice to him, his eyes building with tears and anger as he heard her words _just get me out of here._

He ran, listening to where he voice was coming from, needing to get to her, hurt and angered at the same time. _I told you_ a voice in his head said, _you can't be nice, I said she would take advantage of it, I told you she didn't love you, you're a monster, who could ever love you?_ The voice screamed at him, working him up more and more, making him push all of his humanity away.

"**Elena."** he said darkly as he reached her.

Elena gasped hearing his voice behind her. She stood frozen for a second, fear taking over her body as she ran over her dream. She quickly moved behind the couple, grabbing onto the man, knowing he wouldn't be much use against a vampire, but praying for a miracle to happen.

"**Stay away from me." **she cried, walking further and further away from him as he strolled closer to her.

"**You lied to me, you made me believe that I loved you, but I don't, you're a monster and you kidnapped me for some sick sadistic joke."** she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"**They weren't dreams, they were memories."** he mumbled to himself, his eyes growing wide and darting from side to side as he came to the realization.

He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and tilting his head from side to side clicking it. He opened his eyes suddenly and gave a deathly stare to Elena, before running at vampire speed towards the couple in front of her. He sank his fangs into the man's neck, draining him in seconds and tossing his body to the side. He swung his head back and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of him, shivering as the man's blood made its way through his system. The woman screamed and backed away from him, tears growing in her eyes as her death neared. Damon ran at her in vampire speed, pushing her against the car. He laughed as she yelped, the tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"**Please don't hurt me." **she begged.

"**But, I have to."** he said, tenderly brushing her hair to the side and stroking his finger over her pulsating vein.

He looked at Elena and smiled. She was frozen in fear, her hand cupped over her mouth in pure disbelief.

"**Run."** he laughed, before turning his attention back to the woman.

"**Sshhhh…" **he hushed her, running his finger over her face and placing it against her lips.

He tilted her head to the side and nibbled at her neck, breaking the skin only slightly, to get a taste of her. A whimper escaped her as she felt him suck against her skin, his teeth grazing her flesh. He pulled away and sucked his lips into his mouth, licking up her sweetness. Suddenly, he bit down hard and the woman screamed as his fangs sank deeper, her blood flowing in his mouth. He gulped her down, savoring every last drop before letting her body fall to the floor.

He wiped his mouth and smiled, seeing Elena running in the distance. He strolled along leisurely, whistling to himself before bursting into a vampire run, reaching Elena in seconds. He stood in front of her and she bumped into him, halting her run. Fear consumed her eyes as her lip trembled, knowing that she couldn't outrun him. He stepped closer to her, grasping her face between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"**I love you, but I guess everything has to come to an end."** he said as he prepared to snap her neck


	9. Make You Feel My Love

**Thanks you so much for continuing to read and review, it really does keep me writing. Sorry again about the delay in posting this chapter, I've had exams. I have to write my dissertation this next week and then I am going on holiday for week, but after that updates should be pretty regular, thanks for being patient. This chapter is quite short but it was pretty draining to write so I didn't want to make it any longer. I really hope you enjoy it, and as always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Elena looked into Damon's eyes seeing a monster staring back at her, traces of his humanity all but gone. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her breathing fast, her nostrils flaring and her heart pounding as her inevitable death grew closer.

Damon gripped her face tighter, pursing his lips in anger as thoughts raced through his mind. He truly loved her but this needed to be done, if he couldn't have her, nobody could. He gazed into her eyes, surprised at what he saw, she wasn't scared. She was angry and hurt, and almost accepting of her fate. He struggled to look at her, his love for her beginning to cloud his judgment. _If she was angry and hurt, then she cared, _he thought to himself_. _

"**Do it."** she spat at him.

He stiffened against her words, the ominous tone cutting him like a thousand knives stabbing into his body. He had never comprehended how much she could hurt him, her words tearing him up inside, that fact that she would rather die than be with him, tormenting him.

"**DO IT!"** Elena screamed at him, sobs erupting from her mouth.

Damon gripped her face a little harder and turned his face to the side. If he was going to kill her, he couldn't look at her whilst he did it, her eyes would haunt him for all eternity. A stray tear trickled down his cheek and he chewed his bottom lip becoming more hesitant by the second.

"**I can't."** he dropped his hands from her face and stepped away from her, his eyes darting from side to side as tears built, the realisation of how deep his love for her was setting in.

Elena ran at him and pounded her fists against his chest, crying uncontrollably.

"**Do it, Do it, Do it."** she sobbed, her hands thumping against him with less enthusiasm in each word.

He wrapped his hands around her to restrain her, collapsing to the floor with her as she fell in a grieving mess. She sniffed as the tears ran down her cheeks, her cries growing louder, her heart hurting.

_I can't love you, I can't_ she tried to lie to herself, the thought of her loving him making her feel sick.

Damon cradled her in his arms as she passed out, _she needed to love him, she had to, he couldn't kill her and he couldn't let her go, this was the only way, _he thought to himself. He stood with her in his arms and made his way back over to the car.

Elena woke, her head pounding, her vision blurry as all her memories merged into one. She remembered everything, she didn't know how, but she did. Damon's heavy footsteps vibrated in her ears as he paced up and down in front of her. She looked around seeing herself slumped at the foot of the bed, her hands bound to either side of the bedposts.

"**Damon"** she said groggily.

He stopped just in front of her and peered down at her sitting position. His hand fell from his mouth and he stepped closer towards her. He kneeled down and gripped the sides of her arms pulling her to her feet. Elena's heart began to thump in her chest, anticipating what he was going to do to her. He cradled her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. Her lip began to tremble as he pressed his body against her, she had never seen him like this, so calm and calculating.

"**Do you love me?"** he asked bluntly.

Elena was slightly caught off guard, butterflies developing in her stomach as she became nervous to answer him.

"**No"** she answered, dropping her eyes from him.

"**Could you love me?" **he asked just as bluntly.

"**No"** she tried to say as convincingly as possible.

He stroked his finger across her cheek making her flinch. A lump built in her throat as he inched his lips closer towards her. She swallowed hard as he pressed his lips against hers lightly, before veering them to her ear.

"**You're lying."** he said darkly.

Her eyes widened, a stray tear escaping them, a small murmur rolling from her lips. She tried to move, the ropes that bound her wrists tightening as she pulled.

"**You're not going anywhere until you say it."** he gripped her forcefully and pushed her back in place.

She whimpered against his hold and turned her face away from him.

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you."** he gritted his teeth to her.

"**Just kill me."** she turned to look at him, a resigned look on her face.

"**That's not an option."** he said stepping away from her and beginning to pace again.

"**I know you love me."** he said moving from one side of the room to the other.

She gulped at his words, the truth in them resonating within her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing. She was disgusted with herself, _how could she love a monster?_ She remembered the weeks they had spent together, remembered his touch, and her response to it, the utter pleasure she had gained from it, but it had to be a lie, she couldn't bring herself to believe this is truly how she felt.

"**I don't."** she tried to convince him but the meaning behind the words was even lost on her.

"**I could never love you, you are an evil, sadistic monster, you're sick in the head, and I would rather die that have to live with myself knowing that you have touched me."** she screamed at him, mustering the best performance she could.

Damon stopped in his tracks, her words ringing in his ears making him grow angry.

He lunged at her and gripped her tightly. He ran his hand down her body ever so slowly, parting her legs. He rubbed his hand over her shorts before creeping it into her underwear. Elena turned her head to the side as her eyes flickered shut, his touch making her tingle. An almost silent gasp flew from her mouth as he circled his finger over her clit, her wetness, coating his fingers.

"**Told you you were lying"** he grabbed her face and turned it back to him.

"**I can smell it."** he smirked at her, referring to her feminine juices.

Damon sucked his finger into his mouth, licking her sweetness from his flesh. He clutched her wrists, snapping the restraints and pulling her arms behind her back.

"**You're going to feel it, I'm going to make you feel it."** he said, the dark tone still present in his voice.

He flipped Elena around so that her back was pressed against his chest. He pushed her forward, her hands meeting the bed sheets, her body bent over the foot of the bed. Damon gripped her hips and hooked his thumbs over the edges of her shorts. Elena closed her eyes as he peeled her shorts from her body, pulling her underwear down with them. He gripped her firm ass tightly, creasing his fingers into her skin. Elena swallowed hard, nervous about what was about to happen.

Damon popped the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs, bringing her closer to him. She could feel him pressing firmly against her ass, the prospect becoming daunting. Damon slipped a hand across her stomach and between her legs, running his finger along her slit. She moaned as he parted her, rubbing his finger up and down her wetness, making her contract under his touch. She relaxed against him as he played with her nub, circling his finger around it and pressing on it occasionally, the direct pressure making her spasm. She bit down on her lip as he removed his hand, directing his attention back to her ass.

Damon stroked one hand up her ribs, cupping her breast as he ran his coated finger down the centre of her ass. Elena flinched slightly under his touch, becoming more used to it as he tickled his finger back up her ass. He bent her over further, giving him better access to her. Elena sprawled her arms across the bed sheets, her stomach lingering over the bed as Damon gripped her from behind. She turned her head, flashing him a look as he placed himself at her entrance.

"**Just relax."** he smirked at her.

Elena gripped the sheets as Damon entered her, her eyes clenching shut as her ass throbbed around his cock. Damon pushed in and out of her steadily, building the pace as she adjusted to him. He tightened his hold of her, his grip sure to bruise as he slammed into her again and again. Elena moaned as he trailed a hand around to her front, dipping his finger into her wetness and stroking it up her folds. He groaned into her as his cock pulsated, her tight ass walls hugging him, the friction between them orgasmic.

Damon run his finger up and down her juices, before dipping inside of her and curling it against her wall, he pushed against it as he rammed into her from behind, the two sensations driving her crazy. He added a couple more fingers, repeating his movements as her legs began to buckle. He held her still, allowing her stomach to rest against the sheets, sliding up and down as Damon rocked into her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt both her walls spasm, her body beginning to shudder as the pleasure surged through her.

"**OH, OH DAMON, OH"** moans flew from her mouth.

Her ass tightened, her hips bucking in a fit as he ravaged her, her body caving as her orgasm ripped its way through her veins. She collapsed onto the bed, Damon pulling out of her and zipping up his jeans.

"**Now, tell me you love me."**

Elena breath heaved in her chest as she tried to regain control of her body. She closed her eyes and panted before pushing herself to her feet to face him.

"**You're a good fuck, but I don't love you."** she said inches from his face.

Damon flew into a fit of rage and lunged at her. His vampire instincts took over, his humanity lost as anger raged through his system. He grabbed Elena and sank his fangs into her neck, blood flowing rapidly into his mouth.

He sucked hard, blood spewing down her body, dribbling from his mouth as he bit her more voraciously. Elena's head fell back, blood matting in her hair as her life drained away. Her legs began to feel limp, her body becoming too weak to support itself. She looked up at the ceiling, blinking as the darkness encroached, stray tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Damon buried his head into her neck, becoming more animal like by the second, gripping her body tightly as she buzzed in his veins. Elena felt her heart begin to slow, her breathing decreasing to match it, gurgling as blood began to flood her airway. Her pupils began to dilate, her eyes blinking a few more times, her eyelashes wet with tears. She fell backwards, unable to support herself, Damon collapsing on top of her weak body. She gripped the sheets, kicking her leg in a final attempt to push him from her. Last tears trailed down the sides of her face and her hand become limp, her fingers freeing the sheets from their grasp.

Damon ripped his mouth from her neck, his breathing heavy and rapid. His face returned to normal and he was overcome with emotions as he realised what he had done.

He shook Elena, but she did not respond.

"**Elena"** he called, shaking her lifeless form.

"**ELENA"** he shouted, desperation filling his voice.

"**ELENA, ELENA PLEASE, I'M SOO SORRY ELENA, ELENA PLEASE, I LOVE YOU"** Damon shook her violently, tears flowing fluently down his cheeks.

He bit his wrist, blood seeping in his mouth, before lingering it over Elena's mouth

_Drip..drip...drip_

Elena's eyes blinked open as blood splattered into her open mouth. She buzzed slightly as he hit the back of her throat, her body rejuvenating as he coursed through her veins.

Damon gripped her tightly, cradling her weak form in his arms.

"**I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't mean it, I don't want to hurt you, we can forget this...You can forget, I'll make you forget, we can start over, somewhere new, just forget. You can love me, I know you can, you just have to forget"** Damon spoke quickly, his words jumbled as he sobbed, trying to convince himself more than anything.

He cupped her face and looked at her deep in the eyes **"you need to forget, forget everything you remembered, It's just you and me, remember, just you and me."** he compelled her.

Damon pulled himself from her, letting her fade into an unconscious state. He buried his face into his hands and sobbed, cries erupting from his throat, coughing as he lost control of himself. _How could he do this to her? _he rocked back and forth, his white t-shirt stained red, smears smudged across his face, an absent stare in his eyes as he rocked himself **"she will forget, she will forget, she will forget" **he repeated to himself, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, don't freak out, Damon has to hit rock bottom before I can build him back up, he will be redeemed. I see this story running for about 15 chapters, I have an end in mind so keep reading :) Thank you, until next time.**


	10. Try It, You'll Like It

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they really put a smile on my face and make me want to continue. Ok so this chapter sees Damon and Elena go on holiday, I planned to send them a away for quite some time but since Ian said he would like Damon and Elena to go to the Caribbean, and the fact that I just came back off holiday myself, really made me want to write this. They don't go to the Caribbean but somewhere better in my opinion :). I just want to WARN, this chapter has a bit of everything, intense, sweet and mushy and then a little surprise which will not be to everyone's taste but try to keep an open mind, remember I did WARN you! Really hope you like it!**

* * *

Damon lay staring at the ceiling, making out the shapes as the sun flickered under the door and reflected around the room. He had managed to convince Elena to just stay in bed with him for a few days. It wasn't difficult. The last few days weren't about the sex for him. Yes it was amazing, it always was, but having her in bed with him made him feel less guilty. He had kept her occupied, not wanting her mood to slip at all, knowing that if it did he would be consumed by guilt. He knew he had to get them out of here, the room echoed with memories of his wrong doings and it was becoming too much, he needed somewhere new, a fresh start with her and to forget the lie. Damon trailed circles over Elena's arms as she slept, her arm wrapped lightly over his stomach, his chin resting gently on her head. He had never felt so guilty, she had no idea, things seemed perfect and he could make himself forget for a short time, but whenever she slept his feelings resurfaced, the guilt creeping up his body and threatening to choke him. They had to leave, he had to leave, she had forgotten but he needed some place new to help him forget – he hoped!

Elena began to stir, her eyes moving under her eyelids, her body jolting every now and then. Damon smiled, stroking her face lightly as she woke, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"**Morning"** he kissed her cheek smiling against her soft skin.

"**Morning"** she said groggily.

Damon rolled his body slightly, his lips finding her ear. He breathed heavily against her earlobe; his breath caressing her neck and sending shivers down her spine. He hesitated for a second, smiling as he felt her body shudder from just the feel of his breath.

"**If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?".**

"**Hypothetically?"** Elena asked.

"**No, really"** he sucked on the delicate skin of her ear making her giggle.

"**Mmm, you're in a good mood today"** she turned her body into him, taking his lips in a kiss.

She pulled away for a second.

"**It wouldn't matter where I was, as long as I was with you."** she kissed him again.

Damon closed his eyes and kissed her back, her words resonating within him, the guilt surfacing again. _If only she knew_ he thought to himself. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, kissing her back more passionately, desperate to take his mind off of the ever growing guilt riddling his body.

"**But if you really could go anyway?"** he smiled against her lips.

Elena nibbled on his top lip, grazing her teeth over it, pulling and sucking on it.

"**I would want to go somewhere hot and secluded, with beautiful seas and sandy beaches, mountains and sunsets that you could only dream of, somewhere where you can just forget the world"** she smiled at him.

Damon kissed her gently on the lips, he knew just the place.

He sat up and looked over his shoulder at her smiling softly.

"**Pack your bags."**

"**What? Where are we going?" **

"**Somewhere where you can just forget the world." **he smirked at her.

Elena pulled him onto her and kissed his lips hard, giggling against him. He moved his kisses to her jaw, trailing them down her neck, making her tilt her head back and her eyes flicker shut under his touch.

"**You can be so sweet sometimes."** she gushed.

"**I know."** he moved his kisses across her collar bone.

"**Now, get up and pack."**

"**Awww, but, I'm…"** Elena flicked her eyes down to her womanly area.

"**I know."** he smirked at her, loving that he had turned her on.

"**Later…."** he rolled off of her.

Elena sat in disbelief, she hated it when he teased her. He was too good at it. She scrunched her face up at him, pouting her lips.

"**I'm not falling for that."** he smiled at her.

"**I'm taking you on holiday, now get up."** he laughed.

Elena pouted her lips some more before laughing and jumping out of bed. She stretched over the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"**Thank you."** she smiled.

"**I'll be back in a little while, I have to sort some things out, pack for me?"** he kissed her back, before stepping out of bed and throwing on some clothes.

He walked over to the door and closed it behind him. Elena sat on the edge of the bed, _pack for him_ she thought, a concerned look spread across her face _what do men pack?_ She stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, pulling the suitcases out from under the bed and placing them on top of the sheets. She tapped her finger on her lip, thinking about what to pack for him, before deciding that she would pack for herself first.

Elena walked over to the chest of draws pulling out everything she owned and chucking it on the bed. She placed dresses against herself and stood in front of the mirror analysing her reflection.

"**No."** she chucked the dress back on the bed and held another one against her.

"**No."** she said throwing the dress to the side.

_I so can't be bothered with this_ she thought _why was packing so difficult?_ She picked up all her clothes and threw them into her suitcase. She climbed onto the bed and stood on top of the suitcase, bouncing up and down on its lid to try and flatten the contents and make it shut. She jumped some more, leaning over and trying to close the zippers at the same time.

Damon stood behind her in the doorway and laughed.

"**What are you doing? And why is my suitcase still empty?"**

Elena collapsed in a huff on the bed.

"**I don't know what to take, I don't know where we're going and..."**

"**And what?"** Damon walked over to her and placed his hand on her chin, lifting her head to him.

"**And I look horrible."**

"**No you don't,"** he reassured her **"you're beautiful and you look amazing in whatever you wear."**

"**I'm covered in cuts and bruises."** she said dropping her head **"how is that beautiful?"**

"**I don't see why you won't let me drink your blood anymore."**

"**We aren't going over this again."** Damon grew angry, picking up his clothes from the drawers and placing them in his suitcase.

He couldn't tell her why she couldn't drink his blood anymore, but there was a good reason. If she drank his blood she would remember and he wouldn't be so stupid as to let that happen again. It hadn't occurred to him before, but then he had never frequently shared his blood with a human whose memories he had erased. His blood was the key, her memories flowed within him, were a part of him, drinking his blood, taking a part of him had restored what he had made her forget. His guilt was all consuming, he hated himself for everything he was doing to her, but he needed her, he loved her and she could love him, as soon as they were away he could forget that this was a lie, his guilt would go – it had to!

"**Here's your passport."** he passed it to Elena.

She opened it up and stared at her picture, reading the details beside it.

"**Savannah Moore? Why does my passport say Savannah Moore? Why doesn't it say Elena Gilbert? Why can't I use my own passport?"** Elena questioned him, confusion growing on her face.

"**Because you can't."** Damon said, ignoring her as he packed his suitcase.

"**But why?"** she probed.

Damon grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back, edging his face closer to hers. Darkness filled his eyes and Elena's lips began to quiver as he tightened his grip on her. He held her tight.

"**STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"** he shouted in her face, growing angry, the guilt overriding him.

Tears formed in her eyes and she whimpered as he pulled on her hair, shaking her body slightly as he flew into a rage.

"**I said you can't, now leave it!"** he seethed pushing her to the floor and walking out of the room.

Elena scrambled to the edge of the bed and leaned her back against it, pulling her knees into her chest, quietly sobbing to herself. He hadn't lost his temper with her like that for a while and it kind of scared her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands slightly shaking, _what was wrong with him? Why was he being like this?_ She thought. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault, she shouldn't have pushed him, shouldn't have asked questions, he was doing something nice for her, taking her away, she should be happy, but she couldn't bring herself to be.

Elena whimpered as she picked at the graze on her hand, carpet burn from where she had slid across the floor slightly when he pushed her. She bit down on her lip as the stinging sensation shot up her arm, the small carpet fibres being pulled out between her nails.

Damon walked back into the bedroom and crouched down bedside her. He took her hand and kissed the graze softly.

"**I'm sorry"** he said kissing her hand again **"I didn't mean to take it out on you, the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you**" he stroked his fingers over her cheek, sweeping the stray tears away.

"**It's ok."** she whispered, pulling his face to her lips and kissing him lightly.

Damon helped her to her feet and turned to the bed. He pressed firmly on her suitcase and zipped it up for her.

"**I don't know why you're packing so much, your clothes will spend more time on the floor than on your body."** he smirked at her.

"**What are you taking?"** she asked, peering into his suitcase.

Elena eyed a few pairs of shorts, some jeans, a couple of shirts and a few t-shirts.

"**Is that all you're taking?"**

"**Like I said the clothes will spend more time on the floor."** he pulled her into a loose hug and kissed her forehead.

"**We need to get going, or we'll miss the flight."**

* * *

Elena peered out the window as the plane landed on the runway; she tried to establish where they were but came up blank. Damon had chartered a private jet and made sure the pilot didn't make any announcements, he wanted to keep her guessing.

They stepped off of the plane, and the hot air hit Elena, catching her off guard. She felt like she had just stepped into a sauna, it was seriously hot and beautifully sunny. Her eyes roamed her surroundings picking up on the trees and mountains in the background, the crystal blue sea in the opposite direction and the white sandy beaches; _they were definitely somewhere exotic_ she thought.

"**Ok, I give up, where are we?"** she smiled at Damon.

"**We aren't there yet."**

"**What do you mean we aren't there yet?"** she looked puzzled.

"**We just took, like a 5 hour plane journey, how can we not be there yet?"**

"**Because now we have to go on a boat journey."** he laughed at her, wrapping his arm across her shoulder and pulling her into him.

"**Just be patient, we will be there soon, I promise."** he reassured her.

Elena stepped awkwardly onto the boat, trying to get her balance as the boat rocked slightly in the clear waters. Damon placed their suitcases at the back of the boat and took a seat next to Elena, kissing her cheek affectionately and holding her hand.

"**So, private jet, private boat, something you want to tell me? Taking me to a private island?" **she laughed.

"**Something like that."** he smiled, squeezing her slightly.

"**What? I was joking, private island, are you serious?"**

"**Well not exactly, but I pretty much rented the whole place."** he laughed **"You said you wanted to go somewhere secluded, this is as secluded as it gets."** he kissed her cheek again.

"**I really do love you."** Elena leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as the boat turned out of the harbour.

Damon closed his eyes and bit on his lip, gripping her hand more tightly. Every time she told him she loved him it made him feel bad, made the guilt rise up to the surface again, made him want to tell her the truth and set her free, he loved her and he didn't know how much longer he could live the lie.

The boat sped through the water, the breeze blowing Elena's hair out of her face as she tingled with excitement. She rested against Damon and took in the view. It was beautiful, the water was so clear, a mountainous island in front of them, water bungalows popping out the shore of the golden beaches that stretched across it. It looked like heaven. _If heaven existed, it was here _she thought to herself. Suddenly something in the water caught her attention, bobbing up and down and keeping up with the speed of the boat. She propped her head up to get a better look, a smile spreading across her lips when she realised what it was.

"**OMG, Damon look there's turtles!"** she beamed, standing up and wobbling over to the edge of the boat, holding on to the side and leaning over to see them swimming alongside the boat.

"**There's a turtle sanctuary where we're going, you can swim with them."** he joined her at the edge of the boat, taking her in a hug and kissing her passionately.

"**Really? They're my favourite animal; they are so cute, thank you so much."**

"**You're welcome."** he wrapped his arms around her as the boat pulled into the bay.

"**Thanks."** Damon said to the captain, sticking a wad of cash into his pocket.

He jumped off of the boat into the water and held his arms out to Elena. She wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her arms around his neck as he carried her onto the beach, the captain following closely behind them with their bags. They walked hand in hand up the beach to the hotel's entrance, Elena was beaming from ear to ear, holding on to Damon's hand with both hands as excitement consumed her. They were met at the entrance by some hotel staff who handed them both a tropical cocktail and beaded necklaces and bracelets.

"**Welcome to Le Meridien in Bora Bora."** one of the hotel staff smiled.

"**We're in Bora Bora?"** Elena couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"**Yep, the paradise of the South Pacific apparently."** Damon smirked at her.

"**I've always wanted to come here."** she kissed him on the lips.

"**And now you're here."** he kissed her back.

"**And we can stay as long as we want?"**

"**We can do that?"** she questioned.

Damon moved his lips to her ear and whispered softly into her.

"**Vampire, remember?"**

Elena smiled as he kissed the side of her neck, he could be so devious, but she loved it, she loved him.

"**Marcel will show you to your water bungalow."** one of the staff members said.

"**We're staying in one of those water bungalows?"**

"**Mmhmm."** Damon leaned into her neck, and took her hand in his, laughing slightly as they followed the hotel porter to their accommodation.

Elena stepped into the bungalow completely in awe, it was everything she could ever dream of, wooden decor with windows all around providing views of the blue lagoon and the mountains on the mainland. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she walked into the bedroom, a huge bed stood before her with rose petals on the sheets, a glass covered plunge pool at the foot of the bed. She peered through the glass, seeing turtles swimming under their bungalow, she couldn't believe he had done this for her. Damon stood back as she explored, a smile curving onto his lips as he took in her reaction to everything, she was so happy, maybe this place really would make him forget his guilt. He followed her into the bathroom, her excitement growing as she came across the free standing bath; the water already ran for them, warm, with rose petals floating on the surface. She turned around, seeing the huge open shower, a smeared glass panel staring straight across the water, nothing in sight for miles.

Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

"**You like it?"** he asked.

"**I love it!"** she replied, turning her head slightly and kissing him on the lips.

"**We better unpack, if we want to make it to the sunset dinner."**

"**The sunset dinner?"**

"**Yep."** he chuckled as he walked back into the bedroom

"**I'll be out in a minute."** Elena said closing the bathroom door behind her, he could be so sweet sometimes, such a romantic.

Damon knocked on the bathroom door, Elena had been in there several minutes and he was beginning to worry, a faint smell of blood being picked up by his vampire senses.

"**Elena, are you ok?"** he asked, knocking gently.

"**Yeah, I'm fine, just freshening up."**

"**Are you sure? I can smell blood."**

Elena opened the door her cheeks blushed red.

"**You can what?"**

"**I can smell blood, you sure you're ok; you didn't cut yourself on something did you? Accidentally re-open a wound?"**

Elena went to walk past him, embarrassment taking over her, but Damon placed his hand against the doorframe, restricting her.

"**Hey, what's up?"** he asked looking slightly concerned.

Elena dropped her eyes from his and fiddled with her top.

"**Nothing."**

"**It's not nothing, it's ok, you can tell me."**

"**It's just, erm, my time of the month, I haven't had one whilst I've been with you, they have been pretty irregular but guess it's just my luck that we come on holiday and my body decides its time"** she dropped her head some more **"and it's embarrassing because you can smell it."**

"**Oh….."**

"**Don't be silly."** he lifted her chin** "I can only smell it because I'm a vampire and besides it smells delicious."**

"**Ewww, Damon!"**

"**What?"** he laughed.

"**Stop it."**

"**Make me….."** he smirked against her lips, pushing her into the bathroom and kicking the door shut.

"**Damon, what are you doing? We can't, I'm..."**

"**I know and I'm a vampire. This is like my birthday."** he smirked at her, dropping to his knees.

"**No….."** she backed away from him, stopping as her back hit the sink.

"**Why not?"** He walked over to her.

"**Because, it's icky and gross."**

"**Trust me…you will **_**love**_** it."** he winked at her.

Damon turned the shower on and began pulling his clothes from his body. He tugged at Elena's top pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor leaving her bare-chested. He stepped closer to her, smoothing his hands over her shoulder and down her arms. He kissed her neck, licking circles over her delicate skin and across her chest, it moving up and down rapidly as he moved, her breathing increasing under his touch. Elena gripped hold of the sink as he trailed his tongue over her breasts, sucking at her nipples, licking them wet and blowing them dry making her tingle and her nipples pebble. She bit her lip as he ran his lips down her stomach, the tip of his tongue prodding against her skin. He made circles around her belly button before licking across the bottom of her stomach making her spasm. Damon slipped his hand up her skirt, tickling his fingers over the inside of her thigh, her breath hitching in her throat as his knuckles rubbed against her centre. He hooked his thumbs over her thong and pulled it down her legs, allowing her to step out of it.

"**Close your eyes."** he instructed her.

Damon pulled at the string between her legs, discarding it in the waste bin under the sink.

"**Damon…"**

"**Shhhh, just relax." **

Damon slid his finger between her folds, rubbing over her nub and dipping in her warm centre. He removed his finger, sucking the crimson liquid into his mouth, his eyes shutting as the taste of her hit the back of his throat. He pulled her skirt down her legs and stood up removing his jeans and boxers in a hurry. He pushed her into the shower, her back slapping against the smeared glass, the water pounding down on to their bodies. He kissed her passionately, his tongue sliding over her lips begging for entry. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to roam her mouth massaging against hers, intensifying as he grew hard against her. He kissed down her wet body as Elena tilted her head back against the glass, chewing on her lower lip. He parted her legs, licking up the inside of her thigh and nibbling on the delicate skin in the joint of her leg. She moaned as his breath vibrated against her centre, his tongue dancing over her skin, teasing her to the max. She gripped his hair as he began to bite, sucking and pulling on the skin at the top of her thigh. She moaned, her head hitting the glass as his fangs sank into her skin, blood dripping down her leg as he sucked her. She flowed into his system, readying him for the treat he had in store.

Damon held onto her hips firmly as he removed his fangs from her thigh, rolling his lips over her folds, and grazing his teeth over them, getting a small taste of her. The tip of his tongue flicked up her centre, circling her clit, moving up and down, playing with her hood. Elena moaned, everything feeling more sensitive, the feeling heightened. She gripped his hair firmly as he licked up and down her, the taste making him press harder against her. He slipped a finger into her, coating it in her red juices, rubbing it up and down and in and out, twisting it inside of her and flicking against her wall. Her back began to slap against the glass, her body shuddering under his touch as he intensified his movements. He kissed up her slit, his tongue sucking at her juices and rolling over her nub, moans rumbling from his throat and vibrating against her, the pleasure almost unbearable. He dipped another finger in her, working her deeply and precisely, curling it inside her walls and back out again. Elena moaned continuously, her breathing rapid, her body hot and shaking. She slapped her hands on the glass, creasing her fingers against the steamed up pane as Damon sucked her dry, her juices mixing with the shower water and flowing into his mouth like a Bloody Mary. She buzzed in his veins, her crimson liquid electrifying him, making him want her like he had never wanted her before. Damon sucked harder, rolling his tongue up and down her a few more times, pulling his fingers from her and sucking them into his mouth. He slid up her body and took her in a kiss, the slight taste of blood still left on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hard cock prodding against her entrance.

"**Fuck me!"** she gasped.

Damon lifted her leg and pushed into her not slowing once inside. He rammed into her centre hard, his hard cock pulsating within her. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck, water pelting onto their bodies as he thrust deeper and deeper. Damon lifted her against the glass, her back slapping against it as he moved in and out of her at an intense speed. He moaned against her skin, sinking his nails into her ass and biting her shoulder as her walls began to hug his length. Blood poured down her body, draining down the plug hole as the water washed away his guilt, his love for her blinding him. He held her firm, stepping out the shower, her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them into the bedroom and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her. He thrust into her hard, holding her leg up, resting it on his shoulder as he moved deeper. He leant forward, her leg bending behind her head as he slipped his cock in and out of her coated walls. He slid his hand between them and rubbed her clit, pressing directly on her bud, making her body shudder sharply under him. He gripped her ribs with one hand as he rode her, feeling himself building, her walls getting tighter around him by the second.

"**Get on top."** he whispered into her ear.

Damon rolled them so that Elena was on top. She rolled her hips onto his cock, moving herself up to the very tip and pushing back down again. Damon held her hips firmly as she set the pace, moving faster than ever as her juices pooled around the base of his cock. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest to support herself as she bounced up and down. Her breathing increased rapidly, moans flying from her throat, gasp after gasp being released from her body.

"**AAHH, that's it baby, just like that….."** Damon instructed her.

Elena creased her fingers against his skin as his length throbbed within her, her walls beginning to spasm uncontrollably. Her body shook as her climax built in the pit of her stomach, the sensations stronger than ever. She rolled onto him again and again, her head dropping back as her orgasm hit. She rode the wave, moving up and down his length as her body convulsed. Damon reached out and gripped her throat blocking her airway as she tightened again. She held her breath with him, her hair flicking against the bottom of her back as her head swayed slightly, her second orgasm about to hit. He bucked his hips forcefully, the tip of him hitting her wall and making her body tremble. Her vision became blurry, sound beginning to muffle as she ran out of oxygen, Damon's hips still bucking into her. He quickly rubbed her clit to speed up the process, feeling her nearly out of breath. He rolled the tip of his finger against her, as she moved up and down his shaft, meeting his pace. She stiffened against him, climaxing again, ecstasy ripping through her body as he poured into her. He loosened his grip of her neck, oxygen flooding her system, the mixed sensations making her dizzy, her orgasm intensifying. Damon moaned continuously as she contracted around him, collapsing on his body as her climax came to an end.

"**OMG!"** she panted.

"**I know."** Damon chuckled.

She breathed heavily against him, her womanly parts still tingling, the feeling all the more sensitive at this time in the month. She regained control of herself, remaining on his chest, wanting to be close to him.

"**I guess we missed the sunset dinner?" **she laughed.

"**There's always tomorrow."** he smiled at her, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her weak frame.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought :) and if you haven't already, head on over and read my new fic "Bring Me to Life" (shameful self promotion lol)**


	11. Paradise

**Thank you for being patient, I've been quite busy. Thank you to all those continuing to read and review, it really makes my day reading your responses. I've changed it up a bit in this chapter and it's all rather sweet and happy, (completely out of my comfort zone) this needed to happen for the ending I have planned to have the desired affect. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Elena sneakily crawled up Damon's body, lingering over his sleeping form. She cupped her hands over his stomach and rested her chin on top, peering up at him with a child like grin on her face. They had been in Bora Bora for a little over a week but had barely left the water bungalow, Elena becoming addicted to sex whilst on her period and then sex in general, much to Damon's delight. She rolled her lip into her mouth giggling softly against his skin as he slept. She began to pat his stomach with her fingertips, getting impatient, wanting him to wake up.

Damon was awake, he had been awake ever since she hovered over him, her scent creeping into his nose and rousing him from his slumber, just like the smell of bacon and coffee woke a human. He just didn't want her to know it. He wanted to tease her, he loved it when she grew impatient and stubborn, her nose scrunched up into the cutest expression. Damon kept his eyes shut feeling her getting restless, fighting back the small smile that was curving on to his lips.

Elena slid down his body, lightly pulling at his boxers, dipping her hand inside. She gripped his length, happy to see it. She pulled him free from the restraints of his underwear and began to slide her hand up and down his cock. She licked her tongue around the tip of him, flicking it back and forth, before curving her lips over the head and swallowing him into her mouth. She smoothed her hand down to the base, moving her mouth further and further down his shaft before sucking back up to the tip. She twisted her hand around him, travelling up and down in short sharp strokes, his cock growing harder by the second. Damon couldn't hold back his moan any longer, a growl rumbling from his throat making Elena smile.

He peeled his eyes open and peered down at her working him, a smile curving onto her lips as she sucked down his length over and over. Damon's head sank back into the pillow, his hands finding her hair, tangling his fingers in it and pushing her onto him more forcefully. He moaned loudly as Elena relaxed, allowing him to thrust into her wet mouth again and again, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. She moaned, the vibrations reverberating along his hard member, driving him insane, his cock pulsating with desire. He fucked her mouth, her tongue trailing over his hot throbbing length, licking circles around the tip of him as he pushed her head down over and over. Damon bucked his hips to her, pushing himself down her throat, her gurgling bringing him closer to the edge. Loud gasps flew from his lips as Elena played with the small skin between his ass and his member, continuing to suck his length. Damon gripped the sheets, his breath hitching in his throat as he shot into her mouth and down her throat, his climax electrifying his body. He rode the wave, thrusting into her mouth more slowly as his orgasm buzzed in his veins. Elena licked up his shaft, kissing the tip of him before resting against him, bringing him back down to reality. Damon breathed heavily, smirking down at her as peered up at him innocently.

"**Morning****,****"** she giggled.

"**Morning****,****"** he breathed in response

Elena sat up and leaned over Damon's chest, lingering her lips inches from his. She kissed him lightly, breaking into a smile against him**. **

"**Love you"** she laughed into his mouth.

Damon gripped her arms and rolled them so that he was on top, pressing his body on to hers. He planted his lips on against hers, flicking his tongue over their fullness. **"Love you too" **he mumbled as he moved his kisses down her neck.

Elena closed her eyes, murmurs escaping her throat as he trailed his kisses lower. **"No, we can't"** she sighed, placing her hands on his face and tilting his head back up to her.

"**Why not?"** Damon smirked returning his lips to her skin.

"**Damon, no"** she protested pulling him from her once again. **"We've been here over a week and that's all we have done"**

Damon cut her off, tracing his hands over her body, purrs echoing from his mouth.

"**Mmmhmm"** he smirked

"**I want to explore"** she complained in her most spoilt child voice, pouting at him as he smirked up at her.

"**I have been exploring"** Damon winked at her.

"**You know what I meant" **she looked at him seriously.

Damon rolled his eyes and laughed, planting a soft kiss on her lips. **"We. Can. Do. Whatever. You. Want"** he said, kissing her between each word.

Elena giggled, taking his face between her hands and looking into his eyes. She gave him an appreciative smile, a dough eyed expression forming on her face. **"Thank you baby" **

Damon rolled off of her and propped himself up on his elbows as she slipped off the bed, pulling her hair over one shoulder, her baggy t-shirt skimming against her thighs.

"**What do you want to do then?"** he asked.

"**Swim with the turtles"** she beamed.

"**You and those turtles"** he chuckled.

"**What? They're cute"** she pouted.

Damon laughed, hopping off of the bed and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing his forehead against hers.

"**Not as cute as you"** he smiled softly, planting a kiss on the end of her nose.

"**So can we go then?"** she peered up at him, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt.

"**Yes"** he smiled. **"Now go get ready"**

Elena squealed with excitement and spun around in anticipation.

"**Chop chop"** he laughed, slapping her ass.

Elena laughed, taking a bikini and shorts out the drawer and making her way into the bathroom.

* * *

Damon zipped up Elena's life jacket, relief filling his mind as she was now slightly covered. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. She looked adorable in her tiny board shorts and bikini top, her hair scrunched up into a loose ponytail. Damon placed his goggles over his head and fastened his breathing tube onto the side, a smug expression curving onto his lips. The instructor tied Elena's breathing tube to her goggles for her, having grown tired of her inability to fasten the two together. Elena looked at Damon and he chuckled to her, a smile breaking its way onto his lips.

"**What?"** Elena shook her head in annoyance.

"**Nothing"** he said shaking his head.

"**Don't laugh at me, I have nails, it's not my fault"** she pouted.

"**Whatever you say"** he smirked.

"**Well you look ridiculous"** Elena poked her tongue out at him before turning back to the instructor.

Damon growled and shoved her. Elena lost her footing and fell into the water, a scream, followed by an almighty splash echoing through the warm air. She scrambled to the surface, gasping for air as she came up, splattering about, blinking the water out of her eyes and coughing.

"**Now who looks ridiculous?"** he poked his tongue out at her.

"**Not fair"** she pouted, swimming back over to the wooden decking.

Elena pulled herself ashore, and sat with her feet dangling in the water. The instructor shook his head and finger at Damon.

"**No no no, you mustn't, the turtles sir"** he shouted at Damon.

Damon looked at him with an evil glint in his eyes, Elena knew that look, that look wasn't good. She gripped his hand and pulled him down to her level. **"Look"** she pointed excitedly as turtles came paddling over to them, their heads bobbing up and down in the water.

"**Damon, they're adorable."** She leaned over to get a closer look. Her laughter echoed over the water as she watched the baby turtles paddling to meet them.

Damon's expression softened, his anger being replaced as he looked at how happy she was, how happy he had made her. He sat beside her and splashed his fingers into the water, getting their attention. The turtles swam closer, weaving around Damon and Elena's legs.

The instructor started to reel off facts to them, Elena becoming captivated by what he was saying.

"**Turtles are a culinary delicacy in the South Pacific, we built this sanctuary, not just so tourists could swim with the creatures, but to keep them safe from being hunted"** the instructor explained.

"**People eat them?"** Elena asked in shock.

"**Yes, yes they do I'm afraid, we are trying to prevent it, starting with the younger generations. We are encouraging children to adopt the turtles; they get a certificate, and a cuddly turtle toy and updates about the turtle they have adopted. We hope that they grow attached to them so that when pushed by their parents to eat the delicacy at traditional family events, the children refuse. So far it's working".** He said with a smile on his face.

"**Can anyone adopt one?"** she asked intrigued.

"**Of course"**

"**Can we adopt one?"** she beamed at Damon. **"Please, please, please?"**

Damon chuckled and looked at the instructor. **"What my lady wants, my lady gets," **he smirked.

The instructor bent down to Elena and pointed into the lagoon. **"You can pick any one without a tag, the tag means it's been adopted already"** he smiled.

Elena peered into the lagoon, and kicked her feet in the water, attracting the turtle's attention. They swam closer allowing Elena to get a better look. A small turtle with zig zag markings on its head caught her eye. She wiggled her fingers in the water and it paddled closer bobbing its head in and out of the water squealing in a sound not that unlike humans. **"That one"** she gushed, a huge smile on her face.

The instructor grabbed a clip from inside the information centre and jumped into the water, gently holding the turtle by its shell. He clipped it and let it swim free, hopping back out of the water and writing some details down. **"There, he's all yours, you can fill out the certificate when you are done swimming**" he smiled.

Elena turned to Damon and kissed him on the lips. **"Thank you"** she smiled.

"**For what?**

"**For being supportive" **

Damon kissed her lightly on the lips before rolling his thumb over her mouth, a small smile forming on his face.

"**Right"** the instructor interrupted them **"You can swim anywhere, as long as you stay in the lagoon"** he said pointing out the boundaries of the lagoon. **"Enjoy yourselves"** he said heading back into the information centre.

Damon and Elena slid into the clear water and began to snorkel through the lagoon. Damon could hear Elena giggling through her breathing tube as she smoothed her hands over the turtle's shells and swam amongst the tropical fish. He dove under the water, pulling his breathing tube from his mouth. Unlike Elena he didn't need to breathe, he could stay under the water all day if he wanted to.

Elena turned behind her, looking to smile at Damon, but her expression dropped when he was gone from her view. She glanced around her. **"Damon****!****"** she called. Suddenly she screamed as she felt something nip at her leg. Damon burst out of the water and took her in his arms laughing to himself. She signed in relief realising that it was him who had bitten her. **"You scared me"** she said wrapping herself around him as they bobbed up and down in the water.

"**That was the point"** he chuckled.

"**Meany"** she pouted.

Elena dove under, pulling Damon down with her. She swam around him, her fingertips tracing the lines of his body, her touch teasing him. She removed her goggles and breathing tube and started making faces at him under the water, swimming closer and closer to him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him catching her in a forceful kiss. She breathed into his mouth, her tongue sliding against his as she kissed him back hungrily. Bubbles rose to the surface as they continued to kiss, kicking their legs, swirling them around in the water, their embrace strong and loving.

Damon pulled her to the surface allowing her to catch her breath. She rested against his wet cheek panting, her arms linked around his neck.

"**Want to snorkel some more?"** she smiled against his cheek.

"**Sure"** he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Elena and Damon walked hand in hand along the wooden decking back to their bungalow. Elena was giggling, going back over their day in great detail. Damon knew exactly what she had seen, he was there, but he let her continue, her excitement making him happy. They walked through their front door and Elena let go of Damon's hand, standing in front of him to gesture the size of the stingray that had brushed past her.

"**You're so adorable"** he kissed her lips hushing her. **"I need you to get changed, we have dinner reservations"**

"**When did you make them?"** she asked.

"**When you were collecting the certificate for the turtle, still can't believe you named him George"** he laughed.

"**What's wrong with George?"** she protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"**Nothing"** he laughed **"it's just such a human name"**

"**I love it when people give animals human names; they are just like us you know. George"** she smiled **"George the turtle" **she nodded her head approving her choice in name.

"**Like I said, so adorable"** he kissed her again.

Elena pulled away from him smiling, grabbing a dress from the drawers and heading to shower.

Damon changed quickly and peered around the bathroom door. **"Meet me at the hotel restaurant; I have a few things I need to take care of first"**

"**You aren't going to join me"** she said glancing to the shower.

"**Maybe later"** he smiled pulling the door shut.

* * *

Elena sat in the restaurant waiting for Damon. The sun was setting and _if he didn't hurry he would miss it _she thought. She fiddled with the napkin on her plate and twiddled the cutlery, growing impatient. She sat back in a huff, her black material of her dress parting neatly down the centre of her breasts.

"**Would you care for some wine miss?"** a man with an accent she couldn't quite identify asked.

"**No thank you, I'm waiting for someone"** she replied, keeping her eyes on the table.

"**Does he happen to be utterly charming and devilishly good looking?"** the man whispered into her ear. **"Because he is already here"** Damon returned his voice to normal.

Elena turned her head glancing behind her seeing Damon standing there in a suit, a bottle of wine in hand and a serving trolley full of food.

"**What are you doing?"** her eyes widened in surprise

"**I wanted it to be special, so I borrowed the hotels kitchen and cooked for you"** he smiled at her, pouring her a glass of rose.

"**You made all of this?"** her eyes roamed the serving trolley, taking in the array of food he had prepared. Elena pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately on the lips. **"Thank you"** she gazed at him.

He smiled at her, happy that she had given him his desired reaction. He looked up and nodded over to the waiters. Damon took a seat opposite Elena as the waiters placed the plates on the table.

"**Shrimp salad to start, is that ok?"** he asked her.

"**Yes"** she smiled gratefully.

They tucked into their food, Elena complimenting Damon on how tasty the shrimp was. She asked him if they could take a trip around the island and planned out the next few days, Damon loving that she was taking charge and wanting to try out everything. She was unlike any girl he had ever been with, she was beautiful and delicate but ballsy and challenging and he loved it, he loved her. The main course was put in front of them and Damon glanced up at her to gage her reaction once again.

"**Steak"** she smiled **"my favourite"**

He smiled watching her cut a piece and place it in her mouth, murmurs escaping her as she chewed, a sure sign that she was enjoying it. Their conversation flowed effortlessly as they worked their way through numerous bottles of wine. By the time dessert game around Elena was drunk, but to Damon's surprise she was hiding it well.

"**I'm sorry about dessert, I'm not very good at making it" he said "So I just got us ice cream, and we can eat it on the way back"** he smiled.

"**Perfect"** Elena looked at him, thinking she had a clear idea of what he meant by ice cream.

Suddenly a waiter came out with two ice cream cones and handed one to each of them. Elena got the giggles, her scoop of ice cream nearly toppling off the cone.

"**What?"** Damon laughed.

"**Nothing"** she continued to laugh hysterically.

"**What is it?"** his voice grew stern, his dark ways surfacing.

Elena stopped laughing, hearing the change in the tone of his voice. **"I just thought you meant something else"** she smiled.

"**Oh.."** Damon caught on to what she was thinking. **"You are such a naughty girl"** he smirked.

"**You taught me well"** she grinned, the alcohol really beginning to shine through.

Damon helped her up, holding her close as they wandered back to the water bungalow, Elena whispering profanity in his ear the entire walk. They stepped into the bungalow and Elena froze, completely caught off guard by what lay in front of her. The entire bungalow was lit with candles, the musky aroma filling the air. Small tea lights surrounded the bed, a blanket of rose petals covering the white sheets, a bottle of champagne sitting on ice. Elena turned to Damon in shock. **"Did you do this?"**

"**I had someone set it up while we were at dinner"** he smiled.

Elena was shocked, this wasn't Damon, he was never this romantic but she didn't want to ruin it. **"It's perfect, you're perfect"** she kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**You may have noticed Elena is quite sweet and innocent in this chapter (almost child -like) I wanted to get across how happy she is, but also how much of her Damon has taken away. I see Elena as very influenced by her experiences; Damon has taken away a lot of what made her who she was, leaving her innocent. **

**A/N: Damon is doing everything in his power to stop himself feeling guilty, even if it is out of character (which it is) is Elena beginning to question it? Will she try to bring out his old self in the next chapter? (she is drunk, anything could happy ;) ) Let me know what you think!**


	12. Paradise Lost

**I'm extremely sorry for the long wait and sorry that the chapter isn't very long, I've had pretty bad writers block, I know where I want to story to go and how I want it to end, I've just been having trouble writing it down. Again, I'm very sorry, thank you to everyone still reading, I really really appreciate all the reviews and your patience. This is the beginning of the end, three more chapters or so and we are done, I'll try and get the next chapter written over the next few days to make up for the long wait :). I really hope you like it.**

**A/N: Half the chapter hasn't been edited, so I apologise if there is errors, I wanted to get the chapter up as soon as I could for you all.**

* * *

Elena gripped Damon's hand, tugging it, leading him over to the rose laden bed. Damon smiled mischievously, rolling his lip into his mouth as he followed her. She turned to him, placing her hands on his chest, drawing small circles over his crisp white shirt, hesitating momentarily before violently pushing him on the bed. **"Mmm fiesty are we?"** Damon hissed, a smirk playing as his lips. Elena crawled onto the bed, slinking up his muscular body, resting her ass on his hips.** "Just how you like me" **she chuckled, smoothing her hands over the fabric of his shirt.

"**You don't need this"** Elena looked at his tie, playfully gripping it between her fingers and loosening it from around his neck. Damon peered up at her, a smirk tugging at his lips as he lifted his head, allowing her to pull the tie off in one swift movement.

Elena placed the tie on the bed next to her, leaning down and planting a hungry kiss on his lips, running her tongue over the fullness of them, laughing seductively as he moaned against her. Her fingers ran to the bottom of his shirt, popping the buttons one by one, peeling the material from his body. She leaned down, trailing her lips over his hot skin, lightly licking the tip of her tongue against his abs, his moans spurring her on. Elena grabbed the tie and wrapped it around her hand slightly, whipping it roughly against his tanned chest. Damon winced, the fabric leaving a stinging sensation ebbing through his skin. Elena laughed, biting on her lip as she watched his eyes fall shut and his face scrunch up slightly.** "Do you like that?"** she said in a misbehaving tone. **"Yes..harder"** he instructed her, grabbing her thighs in a vice like grip that was sure to bruise.

Elena struck him again, this time harder, the action leaving a hot red mark across his chest, soon being accompanied by another. She purred against his ear, sucking on his earlobe, small whimpers escaping his lips. She sat up, feeling him stiffen in his pants, her hips rotating to the bulge prodding against her. Elena smoothed her hands to her shoulders, rolling the straps of her dress down her arms, her breasts bouncing freely as the material gathered around her waist. Damon cupped her breasts, palming them delicately, her head tilting back slightly, her nipples pebbeling under his touch. She slapped his hands away before the pleasure became too much, her drunken fiestyness consuming her once again. Elena grabbed a flickering candle, resting the base on Damon's stomach. Damon looked up at her wide eyed, knowing nervously what she had planned, his grip on her thighs becoming a little tighter, waiting for her to make the move.

Elena fastened the tie around his head, peeling it over his eyes, obstructing his view of her, all his other senses suddenly becoming heightened. She licked over his lips, playfully biting his bottom lip, grazing her blunt teeth against it before sucking away the sting. She gripped the candle, holding it in the air above his stomach, tilting it, the hot wax dribbling down the side before splashing onto Damon's stomach. Damon winced, the burning sensation sending a shock through his body, only to be replaced by small waves of pleasure, Elena's hands roaming over his chiselled features, spreading the hot wax across his body. Her fingers creasing against his skin before scalding him again, slowly moving further down his body, the wax pouring onto his hip bones, leaving tiny red burns before healing seconds later. Elena rolled her lip into her mouth, chuckling as Damon squirmed under her, his hips bucking against her each time she doused him with burning wax.

Soft moans flew from his lips as Elena rocked onto his hips again and again, his manhood almost bursting from its restraints. She licked over his belly button, flicking her tongue in and out of the shallow cave. She blew the candle out, tossing it aside, her nails scratching up and down his sides as her tongue explored every line of his stomach. Elena sat up, Damon's hand roaming up and down her thighs, making her tingle each time his thumbs caressed against the firm skin of her ass. She hiked up the material of her dress, lifting her ass as she tugged at his trousers, peeling them from his hips along with his boxers, his hard member springing free and throbbing to be touched.

Raspy moans rumbled from his throat, Elena wrapping her hand around his thick length, guiding him between her legs. She slipped him up and down her slit, coating the tip of him in her wetness, circling him around her aching entrance. Elena leaned forward, taking his lips in a lustful kiss, her tongue invading his mouth, wanting to feel his tongue against hers. Damon bucked his hips in annoyance, desperately wanting to be inside of her, his cock pulsating with desire. Elena licked her tongue against his, sucking on him playfully, allowing his member to slip inside of her a little, before lifting her hips and retracting him, Damon groaning at her teasing behaviour.

He growled, grabbing her hips roughly and sinking his nails into her flesh, his dark ways returning to him, his vampiric need overtaking his softer side, his need for pleasure spilling over the surface. Gasps mumbled from Elena's mouth, short sharp pain radiating in her thighs as Damon grew violent, grasping her firmly and pushing her onto his aching cock. He thrust immediately, slipping in and out of her at vampire speed, not allowing her to adjust to him, her tight walls screaming out in pain and hugging his cock. Damon rolled them, ripping the tie that covered his eyes, a dark glare burning into Elena as he pushed harder and deeper into her wet core. He pinned her hands above her head, grabbing her wrists in a bruising grip, moans spilling from his lips as he rammed into her over and over.

Elena whimpered, tears stinging in her eyes the pain nearly outweighing the pleasure. She looked deeply into his eyes before squinting hers shut, a stray tear trickling down her cheek, her hips lifting to his violent movements. Wetness began to pool rapidly at the base of his cock, her body responding to his rough touch, rotating to meet his thrusts.

Damon leaned forward, licking over her neck **"Thats my girl...you know you like it"** he purred into her ear, feeling her body soften against him, moans starting to roll from her lips. Elena turned her face, capturing his lips in a hard kiss, biting down on his lower lip and drawing a small amount of blood. Damon ripped his lips from hers, gripping her by the throat as he thrusts became more violent **"What did I tell you about drinking my blood"** Damon growled, knowing it to be the key to her memories, his short relief of guilt, ending. He looked at Elena deep in the eyes, squeezing her throat, continuing to ram in and out of her.

"**I'm sorry"** Elena pleaded, moving her hips harder against his, not wanting him to stop, her body becoming addicted to the feel of him inside of her. Damon buried his face into her neck, unable to look at her, but his vampire side begging him to continue. He sucked on her neck, grazing his teeth over her delicate skin, feeling her walls tightening around him, his cock ebbing for release. He thrust a few more times, being spurred on by Elena's moans, his tongue licking against her neck as her arms wrapped around him.

"**Oh god...Damon OH..."** Elena screamed, bursting into orgasm as Damon's fangs sank into the flesh of her neck, blood oozing into his mouth and tickling down his throat, moans reverberating from his mouth against her blood coated skin. He pushed a little more, his load shooting into her as her sweetness buzzed in his veins, both of them shaking with pleasure simultaneously. Damon ripped his mouth from her neck, the taste of alcohol in her blood sending him over the edge. He pressed his lips hard against hers, small amounts of her blood seeping into her mouth, swirling against their tongues as he kissed her hungrily. **"mmm"** they both moaned into each other's mouths, their bodies sweaty, the skin slapping against each other as Damon continued to rub against her.

Elena tangled her fingers in his hair, resting his head on her sweaty chest, the sound of her heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Her eyes fell shut, drifting off into a deep sleep, the images of their night flashing before her.

* * *

Damon awoke, sprawling his hand across the bed, his eyes flicking open instantly when he was met by cold crumpled sheets. He sat up quickly, his eyes darting around the room. He jumped off the bed and pulled a pair of black boxers, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"**Elena?"** Damon called out.

"**I'm in here"** a small voice echoed from the bathroom.

Damon walked over to the bathroom, lightly tapping on the door.

"**Are you ok?"** he rested his head against the door, waiting for her to answer.

He was answered by a puking sound, Elena vomiting violently. Damon opened the door and rushed to her side, pulling her hair back in a makeshift ponytail, rubbing her back as the contents of her stomach spewed into the toilet. He crouched down behind her, continuing to rub her back.

"**It's ok baby, get it all out"** his caring words soothing her a little.

Elena flushed the toilet and collapsed next to it. Damon moved to the other side, sitting with her, stroking her hair out of her clammy face. Elena sat in a baggy t-shirt, her face pale, her lips glossed with a blueish tinge. She smiled softly at him.

"**Thank you for sitting with me"**

"**Why didn't you wake me up?"**

"**Nobody wants to watch someone being sick; I didn't want to bother you"**

Damon gripped her face and looked into her eyes, rolling his thumb over her bottom lip.

"**You are never a bother to me"** he flashed a reassuring smile.

He pulled away, slumping his back against the wall as Elena rested her head against the tiles, sipping a glass of water, waiting for the next wave of sickness to hit her. Damon's eyes shot to her legs, finger sized bruises lining the inside of her thighs. He drank in the sight, more and more bruises being revealed to him as his eyes moved over her body, her thighs, her wrists, her arms, a huge bite mark on her neck, surrounded by a few more bruises from where he had strangled her. He looked down, finding the image of his work unbearable. They weren't just bruises; he had burst her capillaries where he had been so rough, they were signs of his vampire nature, her fragile human form and how he had hurt her. Guilt riddled his mind, she wasn't safe with him, and she never would be. He took her away from her life but he vowed he would not take her life away. Things were becoming clearer by the second, it would never work, he was a vampire and she was a human...

Elena peeled her eyes open, studying Damon's serious expression, a look of concern growing on her face.

"**Damon?" **

He looked up at her, blinking his tears away, forcing a smile.

"**I think it's time to go home"** he murmured, a lump building in his throat as he said the words, knowing that once they were home, he would let her go.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please be good and review, I love knowing what you all think!**


	13. Just Tonight

**Ok, I know I said I'd have the next chapter out within a few days but I got some sudden and shocking news which I had to deal with and I really didn't feel up to writing, but, I am very sorry about the wait. This chapter is pretty emotionally heavy, you have been warned, but, I hope you enjoy. Please review, it really helps knowing what you all think.**

**Just tonight I won't leave**

**And I'll lie and you'll believe**

**Just tonight I will see**

**It's all because of me**

* * *

Damon boarded the plane, a solemn look on his face as he peered out over the mountains of Bora Bora, saying goodbye to paradise and goodbye to Elena. Elena sat beside him, completely unaware of what awaited her, a greyish tinge to her face, beads of sweat forming above her upper lip and on her brow, still feeling unwell. She rested her hand on the top of Damon's thigh, squeezing it slightly as the plane took off. Damon maintained his gaze out the window, tears welling in his eyes as he thought over what he was going to say to her when they got home. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears, not wanting her to see him upset, knowing that he would cause her enough pain in due course.

Thoughts began to riddle his mind as Elena dosed off, her head slumping down onto his shoulder. He softly stroked her hair and bit his lip. _How do you tell someone you took away their memories, their entire existence...How does someone hear that? _He battled with himself, a stray tear trickling down his cheek, unable to fight back his emotions. He loved her, truly loved her, and it was because he loved her that he had to set her free.

Elena jolted awake as the plane shook, fear brewing in her eyes. She grabbed for Damon's hand and squeezed it tightly, closing her eyes and cupping her hand over her mouth as the plane began to drop a little.

"**If you could all remain seated and fasten your seatbelts, we are just going through some slight turbulence"** The captains voice sounded.

Elena looked at Damon, a fearful glint in her eyes **"Damon"** she said, her voice shaky. Damon ran his thumb over her hand, holding it tightly in his.** "Hey, it's ok, just a bit of turbulence"** he reassured her, forcing a smile to calm her. Elena sat back in her seat, her free hand gripping the arm rest, her nails digging into the cushioned covering, her eyes closing and her breathing becoming erratic as the turbulence continued. Damon rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, doing his best to relieve her fear, knowing she hadn't flown before their trip and knowing she still felt ill. He felt guilty; maybe they should have waited until she was feeling better to fly home. But, he knew, if he waited any longer, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

* * *

The plane bumped and shook as the wheels hit the tarmac, a loud noise rushing through the plane as the breaks took action. Damon awoke, looking around sleepily, not remembering having dosed off. He turned to the side and saw Elena smiling softly at him **"we're home"** she beamed and tapped his leg for him to stand up. He stretched and eyed her up and down **"you feeling better?"** he said mid yawn, **"much, I think I was just maybe overtired, you shouldn't have insisted on coming home"** she looked at him, feeling guilty for cutting their trip short. **"It's fine, there's no place like home remember" **he stood up and strokes her cheek, gathering their belongings from the overhead compartments.

Damon packed their things into the taxi and took a seat next to Elena, giving the address of a hotel to the driver. Elena looked at him confused **"I thought we were going home" **she inquired. Damon looked at her, her glowing orbs burning into his **"we're going to stay in a hotel tonight and then I'll drive us back tomorrow" **he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, taking her hand in his, not wanting her to get suspicious.

* * *

Elena walked through the door, her eyes lighting up as you took in the surroundings.

"**Explain to me why we are staying here again"** she laughed as Damon carried their cases into the suite.

"**It's all they had left"** he lied, not wanting to tell her the real reason he had booked a suite instead of a room, but he wanted their last night together to be special.

Elena strolled through the suite and slumped down on the bed, laying back and sprawling her hands out over it. **"This is bigger than our house"** she giggled, sitting up slightly and beckoning him over. Damon walked over to her, a smirk curving onto his lips as he looked into her eyes, he knew that look. She wanted him. He stood at the foot of the bed and Elena hooked her thumbs through the loops of his jeans, looking up at him, smiling innocently. Without warning she pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his back as he fell. She linked her arms around his neck, capturing him in a deep kiss, giggling a little against his lips **"how about we test the bed out?"** she licked over his lips waiting for him to respond. Damon kissed her back, stroking his hand through her curls before pulling away **"why don't you get ready for bed, I'm going to take a shower and then you can have me for as long as you want"**. Elena pouted in annoyance but then nodded as Damon stared at her sternly.

Damon walked into the bathroom and closed the door, tears bursting from his eyes. He turned on the shower, hoping the sound of the water would muffle his cries. He stood in front of the mirror, gripping the counter tightly, his knuckles turning white as he grabbed the marble harder, rage building inside of him. He looked as his reflection, veins bubbling under his eyes as tears streamed down his face, the thought of telling her and letting her go weighing heavy on his mind. He slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror, glass shattering everywhere, shards burying themselves inside his hand. Damon collapsed on the floor, his head dropping between his knees as he sobbed, anger flowing through his veins. _He should have never of kept her _he thought to himself, _and then he wouldn't of needed to let her go_. It would take every ounce of strength he had to tell her and watch her walk away, but he needed to do it.

Elena knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"**Damon, is everything ok? It sounded like something smashed?"** Elena asked inquisitively.

"**Yea, everything's fine, I just dropped something"** Damon pulled himself together momentarily, before falling back into a saddened state.

Damon rose from the floor and pulled his clothes from his body, stepping into the shower and letting the water pelt his milky skin. He winced as he pulled the shards of glass from his hand, watching as the wounds healed quickly, blood dribbling over his hand and mixing with the water, disappearing down the plug hole. He leaned against the tiles, tears still flowing fluently down his cheeks, the sound of the water hitting the ceramic base muffling the sound of his sobs. He pounded his fist against the wall and slumped down the tiles, pulling his knees into his chest, allowing the water to splash onto him and drain away, a broken man.

Damon starred into the abyss, his eyes blank, and no emotion on his face. He had flipped the switch, everything too painful for him to deal with, only wanting to embrace the moments he now had with her.

Elena sat on the balcony, watching as the sun fell and darkness took over the sky. She wrapped the bed sheet around her, a sudden chill filling the air. She shivered as Damon walked up behind her and leant down to kiss her cheek, wrapping his arms loosely around her. She leaned against him and smiled sharing the final moments of the day with him, feeling completely content.

"**I love you"** he murmured against her cheek.

"**I love you too"** she peered up at him.

"**I know, but, when you think back, I just want you to remember this moment ok, remember that I love you, remember the pink in the sky and remember that we are happy"**

"**Damon, what's gotten into you"** Elena starred at him confused.

"**Nothing, I just want you to remember this" **he kissed her again** "come on, let's go inside"** He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, wrapping the sheet around her delicate frame and leading her inside.

Damon picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her softly onto the cotton sheets, hovering over her tiny body. He looked at her lovingly, tucking her hair behind her ears before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Elena tangled her fingers in his hair, returning his kiss, pulling him into her embrace, wrapping the sheet around them both. He rolled his tongue softly against her lips, parting them and slipping it inside, massaging it gently against hers, feeling her flutter under his touch. He pulled his towel away and chucked it onto the floor, pulling the sheet back around them, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Elena tickled her fingers over the nape of his neck, running up and down his soft skin, moaning lowly as he flicked lightly against her tongue. He trailed his lips over her jaw, planting tiny kisses down her neck and licking over her collar bone, his hand sliding up her loose PJ top and cupping over her small breast. She gasped as his cold hand embraced her, her nipple pebbling instantly, her back arching to his every caress.

Elena closed her eyes as Damon's lips smeared over her chest, his hands rolling her top down her body ever so slowly. He licked up her stomach, watching it cave under his touch, planting kisses around her firm, pert breasts. He peered up at her, watching her suck on her lip as his curved over her nipples one by one, rolling his tongue around them, sucking them between his lips and releasing them again.

Damon blew over the wet marks, making her tingle and shake with pleasure. **"Damon"** she breathed shakily, her chest heaving up and down as he kissed around her breasts. He moved lower, his lips trailing over her skin, gathering up the material of her top and peeling it over her ass, along with her panties and tossing them to one side. He tented the sheet over them, wrapping them in their own little cocoon as he head nestled between her legs. Damon glazed his tongue up the inside of her thigh, urging Elena to part her legs for him. She obliged, moaning softly as he placed his thumbs either side of her silky folds, splitting her open and licking his lips.

He breathed heavily against her slit, watching her nub pulse, aching to be touched, her body arching, her hands gripping the sheets as his warm breathe licked against her. Damon spread her a little wider and dived into her velvety wetness, his tongue gliding up and down, occasionally flicking over her bud.

Elena gripped his hair firmly, biting her lip hard and pushing his head against her more predominantly. He curled his tongue inside of her, her walls catering to him, her sweet nectar dripping over his wet tongue. He moaned against her, the vibrations making her shake with pleasure, soft sounds spilling from her lips.

"**Damon...please"** Elena begged, not able to take much more teasing from his tongue, needing him within her, wanting him to make love to her.

Damon slid up her body and kissed her lightly on the lips, allowing her to taste herself, her juices swirling between their tongues as he kissed her affectionately. He gripped his hard member, guiding it between her legs, sliding it up and down her soaking slit, rolling the tip of him over her nub.

Elena moaned loudly, feeling him beginning to fuck her bud, rolling his length up and down the entirety over her slit, rubbing hard against her aching nub. He could feel her building, her body stiffening to his every touch, moan after moan escaping her lips. He gripped the base of his shaft and placed it against her opening, slowly pushing himself inside of her, moving gently as she adjusted to him. He rested his hands either side of her head, kissing her lovingly as he began to slide in and out of her slick walls, Elena slowly rocking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Damon placed his forehead against hers, looking at her deep in the eyes as he made love to her, kissing her over and over, telling her how much he loved her and loved being with her.

Elena creased her fingers against his ass, pushing him deeper into her, sucking gently on his lip as he filled her completely, his thrusts slow and hard, both their climaxes building. He moved his attention to her neck, affectionately planting small kisses behind her ear as she buried the side of her face into the pillow, her eyes closing as her orgasm neared.

Damon thrust a little harder, keeping them slow and precise, feeling her walls hugging him tightly, her hips jerking into him. He kissed up her throat, curving his lips over her chin before pressing them against her lips, taking her in a passionate kiss as she burst into orgasm. Breathy moans spilled into his mouth, Elena gazing into his eyes as he continued to thrust through her orgasm, streams of his hot thick load pouring into her, his lips parting a little, a silent scream escaping them.

Damon rested his lips against her as he slowed his thrusts, collapsing onto her shaking body, tears forming in his eyes, knowing he would soon have to tell her, wanting this moment to last forever, for them to freeze in time, in this loving embrace. He buried his face into the pillow, clenching his eyes shut, begging the moment to last a little longer, knowing that in this moment he loved her completely and without doubt, she loved him.

Damon lay with her in his arms, gazing into her chocolate orbs, brushing strands of hair from her face. He kissed her lightly on the end of the nose before staring up at the ceiling, desperately trying to gather the strength to tell her the truth. She nestled into his neck and closed her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep as Damon pondered.

He laid there for hours, occasionally glancing at his sleeping princess, willing the words to come to him. He sighed, knowing he had to do it now or he never would. He shook Elena lightly, waking her from her slumber, her eyes slowly blinking open and staring up at him. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down at her, her face so beautiful and innocent, completely perfect and he was about to ruin her forever. He gulped and pulled his arm out from under her, sitting up and staring in front of him.

"**Elena there's something I have to tell you"** he said, his voice full of emotion.

Elena sat up, hearing the concern echoing in his voice, gulping as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**What is it Damon?"**

Damon glanced down, fiddling with his ring before turning to face her.

"**I love you so much, you know that right?"**

"**Of course I do, what's the matter?"** Elena began to panic.

Damon inhaled deeply and flicked his eyes back to hers, seeing them fill with confusing.

"**This is a lie"** he said bluntly.

"**What's a lie Damon?"**

"**Everything, every single thing you believe is a lie" **he looked down for a second, gathering the strength to continue **"I took away your memories, I erased your family and replaced them with me"**

"**Damon, you're scaring me, what are you saying?"**

"**I kidnapped you Elena, I held you captive against your will and I took your memories of it away. Your family isn't dead Elena, you're reported as missing. I took you and kept you for my own amusement...but I fell in love with you and I can't lie to you anymore**" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Elena sat stunned, tears stinging in her eyes **"please tell me you're lying, I'm begging you"**

"**I'm not Elena, I compelled you to forget and I compelled you to stay with me".**

Elena scrambled away, grabbing the sheet and pulling it around her** "You make me sick" **Elena screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, her breath short and sharp as she scurried to put her clothes on **"How could you do this to me?"** she slapped him across the face **"how?"** she sobbed uncontrollably **"you made me believe that I loved you**" her hand shakily cupped over her mouth.

"**I never compelled you to love me, what you felt was real"** Damon stood, walking over to her and trying to cup her face.

Elena slapped him again and shoved him away, holding her stomach, a sick feeling developing.** "I could never love you".**

Elena walked quickly towards the door, pulling it open, not bothering to look back at the monster that had betrayed her. She slammed the door and headed to the lift, pressing the button over and over, her cries becoming louder as mascara run down her cheeks.

Damon sat emotionless on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on the floor, pain overwhelming him having watched the only woman he had ever truly loved walk away. His vision became hazy, tears building over and over before falling from his eyes and running down his cheeks, the process repeating itself for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Damon rose to his feet, slowly walking over to it and opening it, his face void of emotion. He looked up to see Elena standing there, looking at him deep in the eyes. **"You came back"** he said shakily, more tears spilling from his eyes. Elena walked into the suite and stood at the foot of the bed, turning to face Damon as he walked back over to her, a million questions filling his mind.

"**Hello Damon"** she raised a vervain dart and stabbed it into his arm **"Goodbye Damon" **she smirked, watching him fall to the floor, veins bubbling under her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, be good and review, I love any feedback.**


	14. Never Let Me Go

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review, I appreciate it more than you know. I've found this chapter hard to write and I have been putting it off because I really didn't want to have to put Damon through so much pain, but this is the story I wanted to tell so it had to happen. This chapter is very emotionally heavy, you have been warned; please don't hate me for how I've decided to end it. This is the last chapter and there will be a small epilogue too. Thank you all so much for sharing this with me, I really hope you like it.**

* * *

Damon groaned his body limp and weak as vervain surged through his system, his head slumped to his chest, swaying slightly as he came to. His eyes flickered, his mind hazy as he tried to remember what had happened, a gut wrenching feeling developing in the pit of his stomach as his mind raced, memories of Elena leaving flooding back to him. He lifted his head, his eyes slit as he made out his surroundings, the dim light, poorly illuminating his hotel room, his weak form bound to a chair in the middle of the room. He pulled at his wrists a wince rumbling from the back of his throat as his skin sizzled, his body jolting from the shock. Suddenly his eyes widened, a small chuckle ringing in his ears. He looked up, his vision still blurry but coming into focus as he saw Katherine sitting on the desk, leisurely kicking her legs back and forward, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"**You're awake...finally"** She scooted off the desk, seductively walking over to Damon.

"**Katherine.."** Damon spoke, his voice shaky and barely even a whisper.

Katherine walked around his sitting form, her fingers lacing over the back of his shirt as she circled him. She stopped behind him, slowly leaning forward, her lips finding his ear **"In the flesh"** she purred into his ear, lightly nibbling on his earlobe before pulling away.

"**What...why are you here...where's Elena?"** He growled as she strolled to face him, her finger tracing over her lips, a sly smirk curving onto them.

"**Always so serious Damon"** She chuckled, stepping closer to him.

Damon peered up at her, anger brewing inside of him, his breathing becoming heavier as hate riddled his body.

"**Tell me where she is"** He seethed, tears beginning to sting in his eyes.

Katherine glared at him, grabbing a roll of duck tape from the desk. She sat on his lap, lightly rolling her hips against him, her hand smoothing over his cheek. Damon turned his face to the side, cringing at her touch, not wanting to be anywhere near her. She grabbed his face, yanking it back to face her, her eyes burning into his **"Enough chit chat"** she shot him a dirty look before smirking, peeling a piece of duck tape off the roll and plastering it over Damon's lips. **"Mmm it's a shame to cover those pretty lips"** she grinned, planting a kiss on his tape covered mouth.

"**Now, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen"** she lightly slapped his cheek, remaining seated on his lap.

Damon breathed heavily, rage consuming him, tears building rapidly in his eyes, all his thoughts with Elena.

"**Elena..."**she arched her brow, a small grin on her face **"Pretty little thing isn't she?" **she chuckled; swishing her hair to the side **"the resemblance is...starting to grate on me"** she glared, drawing patterns over Damon's tape covered lips.

"**You see, I thought it would be fun to toy with you"** her eyes burned into his **"Always being one step ahead, letting you think you found me...when you hadn't"** she grinned **"You have to admit that was good, even for me"** she quipped, pressing herself harder against him.

"**Who knew I had a doppelganger, I guess one of me wasn't enough"** she chuckled darkly **"It was all fun and games watching you lie to her, wanting her to be me...I love how feisty you've got Damon" **Katherine smirked, her lips hovering against him..** "But, I got bored, this whole lovey dovey routine is...how can I say?...Pathetic" **she hoped off of his lap.

"**Why have someone pretend to be me when you can have the real thing"** she sexily smoothed her hand down her body. Katherine leaned forward, placing her hands on Damon's knees, her voice seductive and low, a suggestive expression flashing across her features **"What do you say Damon...for old time's sake?"** she tilted her head to the side, ripping the tape from his lips.

Damon gasped, anger taking over his body, his lips pursing in hatred **"I will never love you".**

Katherine stepped back, furrowing her brows** "Ouch" **she placed her hand on her chest in a gesture of hurt before laughing and shaking her head **"My sweet, sweet Damon, who said anything about love..I just want to play with you" **she purred against his lips, grabbing the remote control off the bed and aiming it at the television.

Damon looked at her in confusion as the TV flicked on, Katherine stepping back from him, peeling off another piece of duck tape and placing it over his lips **"This is for your own good"** she whispered, pulling a disk from the back of her jeans and putting it on.

"**Now, you remember how you and Elena met right?"** she grinned, peering over at Damon, watching as his eyes widen** "Let me refresh your memory" **she pressed play, the image of Elena bound to a chair in a dingy warehouse flashing up on the screen.

Damon glanced at Katherine, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as the film played. Through teary eyes he saw Elena, weak and lifeless in a chair, her head slumped to her chest, her hair matted, lines of mascara trailed down her cheeks.

"**Keep watching, your grand entrance is coming up**" she chuckled, gripping Damon's face, making him focus on the screen.

Damon began to breathe heavier, tears rolling fluently down his face, unable to shout and tell her to stop, his voice muffled by the tape covering his mouth. A lump began to build in his throat as he saw himself enter, knowing what was about to happen, not wanting to relive the moment. He blinked his eyes closed, as he saw himself administer the first slap to Elena, her head flinging to one side, the yelp ringing in his ears. He struggled, desperate to look away, Katherine gripping his hair hard and making him face forward.

"**This is where it gets really good"** Katherine laughed **"I never knew you had it in you Damon".**

Damon watched, his face beginning to drain of emotion, falling into an almost comatose state as he saw himself drive a scalpel into Elena's leg, her shrieks making him jump slightly, the image of her face playing over and over in his mind. Tears after tears splashed down his cheeks, as he watched Elena become more lifeless from his actions, stabbing her relentlessly in her thigh, in her chest and slicing open her neck. He was the vision of a monster, killing the woman he loved.

Katherine released her grip of him, strolling around to face him, looking into his puffy eyes **"Why don't we see how she is faring the second time around" **she grinned, pulling a laptop from her bag and setting it up on the desk. Damon looked at her in shock, his eyes wide, almost not registering what she just said. She clicked enter, a live stream popping up on the screen, Elena appearing to be in the same warehouse, tied to the same chair. Damon struggled, muffled screams erupting from his mouth as he tried to free himself, tears spilling from his eyes as Elena suffered at the hands of another man, her whimpers and screams echoing through the room as Katherine turned the volume up **"Mmm I love it when she screams"** she laughed, watching Damon struggle. Damon gazed at the screen, his eyes glued to Elena, seeing the pain wash over her face, blood plastered all over her, her eyes fading, wanting to give up. He concentrated on the image, he loved her, more than anything in the world and he wasn't about to let her die.

Damon breathed deeply, the vision of her playing over and over in his mind. He growled, spidery veins bubbling under his eyes, his fangs piercing his gums as he snapped the vervain doused ropes. He leapt from the chair, ghosting over to Katherine, his hand lunging for her, his fingers snaking around her throat as he slammed her into the wall.

"**Tell him to stop or I will kill you right here, right now" **he growled in her face.

Katherine struggled, his grip merciless, growing tighter by the second. She gurgled, her airways closing, her feet kicking against the wall.

She nodded, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Damon released his grip of her, watching closely as she pulled a phone from her pocket and dialled a number, instructing the man to stop. Damon glanced at the laptop screen, seeing the man on the phone, stepping back from Elena. He snatched the phone, ending the call before clutching her by the throat once again. He threw her to the bed, snapping the leg of the chair, pressing the makeshift stake against her chest, anger and hatred ebbing through his body. Katherine peered up at him, her eyes begging him not to do it.

"**Damon, don't do this"** she pleaded.

"**I won't allow you to hurt her again, I don't love you, I love her"** He cried, a stray tear trickling down his cheek as he pushed the stake into her heart.

"**Goodbye Katherine"** He looked at her as her lips parted, taking her last breath as her body froze up, her life draining away to nothing.

Damon jumped off the bed, taking a second to collect his thoughts before blurring out the room, one thought and one thought alone on his mind...Elena!

* * *

Elena awoke, moaning groggily as pain radiated through her body. She squinted, desperately trying to adjust to the light, her surroundings starting to come into focus. Her eyes wandered, her body beginning to stiffen as her eyes set upon wires, a constant peeping sound vibrating in her ears.

"**Hey, sshh it's ok, you're in a hospital"** Damon sat beside her bed, a soft expression on his face.

"**Damon..."**Elena cried, her face scrunching up as tears began to fall from her eyes **"I was coming back, it doesn't matter, nothing matters to me, I love you"** she sobbed, her hand searching for his.

"**It's ok, just rest"** he said quietly, gripping her hand and bringing it to his lips, planting a small kiss on the top of her hand.

"**No"** she shook her head, wincing as pain surged through her entire body **"You need to know, I love you, I want to be with you, I forgive you"**

Damon closed his eyes, begging the tears developing in his eyes not to fall, needing to stay strong for her, her words making his choice harder to carry out.

"**I know, I love you too"** He stroked his hand through her hair, flashing her a reassuring smile **"I'm never going to let anything happen to you again"** he scooted his chair closer.

"**Damon, don't leave me, stay with me...Please"** Elena looked at him through teary eyes, whimpering as she tried to make space on the bed.

Damon nodded, carefully lying on the bed, lightly wrapping his arm around Elena, pulling her close. **"Just sleep and when you wake up, I promise everything will be better"** he said softly, tears stinging in his eyes as he kissed her forehead **"I love you"** he whispered softly, his lips lingering against her skin.

* * *

Elena blinked, sliding herself up the bed, her face contorting as she looked for Damon.

"**Damon"** she called, urgency sounding in her voice.

Damon walked back into the room, pushing his phone into his pocket, a smile curving onto his lips as her features softened to him.

"**It's ok, I'm here"** he sat beside her, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"**I love you"** he glanced down for a second, before flicking his eyes back up to her** "Never forget that"**

"**I love you too"** she smiled slightly, her eyes searching his.

Damon looked at her deeply, tears welling in his eyes as he spoke** "You're going to forget me, forget the time we spent together, every second of every moment that we were together"** His pupils widened as he compelled her, a stray tear spilling down his cheek **"You're going to believe you were in a car accident and that you have been in a coma"** he kissed her hand, more tears spewing down his face.

"**But, you will always know that someone loved you" **he released her hand, sweeping away his tears.

He ghost out the room, compelling the nurses, making everyone believe that she was involved in a car crash, was rushed in with no ID and had been in a coma, that her injuries prevented identification until she awoke and that her guardian had been notified.

Damon strolled through the hospital, stopping just short of the entrance as Jenna and Jeremy burst through the hospital doors and ran into Elena's room. He gulped, breathing deeply, allowing himself one last look back.

He peered over his shoulder, seeing Elena smile as her family entered her room, hugging and kissing her. Damon smiled slightly, and looked down, happy to have seen her smile one last time before pushing the doors open and disappearing.

**I know for a lot of you, this probably isn't what you expected, but for me, the story was always about Damon and his journey and I think you will all agree that he is a completely different person in this chapter than he was at the beginning and that's all because of Elena. Check back for the epilogue and conclusion to the story. Thanks so much for reading, please be good and review!**


	15. Lie To Me

**Here we go everyone; this is it, the last chapter. Thank you all so, so much for reading, I hope you have loved reading it just as much as I have loved writing it. This is the ending I envisaged, I know I can't please everyone but I hope if anything, you will understand it. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Welcome to Mystic Falls, Damon's eyes glanced over the sign as he sped along a narrow road, trees towering above him on either side. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, visions invading his mind. He had promised himself that he would leave her, let her live her life, but he had to know that she was alright, that she was happy, he just needed to see her one last time. He drove along the dreary road, a thick lump developing in the back of his throat as he chewed his lip, nervous that he wouldn't be able to keep to the shadows, that seeing her would send him over the edge and bring back the pain of the last two months. Damon sighed heavily, pulling himself together, knowing he needed to do this, that it would give him closure, he just wanted to see her smile again.

Elena sat outside The Grill, a smile plastered across her full lips as she chatted enthusiastically to Caroline, occasionally taking a bite of her smoked salmon salad, both of them toasting to the start of a new school year. Caroline slumped back in her chair, babbling about how she needed the perfect date to this year's homecoming and that she had already found the perfect dress. A smile tugged at Elena's lips as she listened intently, starting to move her fork around her plate, the conversation becoming grating as the subject turned to boys.

Damon drove up alongside The Grill, stopping on the opposite side of the road and turning the engine off. He peered out the window, tears immediately flooding his eyes as he saw her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how her smile captivated him, every line of her face mesmerising to him. He swallowed thickly, emotions bursting inside of him as he watched her. Damon breathed deeply, desperately trying to calm himself and just enjoy the moment, cherish her happiness forever and move on. He honed in on her conversation, a smile curving onto his lips as he heard her chatting about the future and reassuring her blonde friend that she will find someone, just as she knew that somewhere out there, someone loves her, they just haven't met yet. Damon glanced at her adoringly, knowing his words had resonated deep within her, that no matter what, she would always know that someone loves her.

Damon Stepped out of his car and leant against it as Elena walked inside The Grill, he toyed with the thought of going inside and casually bumping into her, but he knew he had to let her go, he had got what he came for, she was happy, she was living her life just as she should be and he wasn't about to complicate it. He shakily ran his hand through his hair, waiting for her to exit, needing a glimpse of her that one last time, needing to remember her smile forever. He looked up as Elena strolled from The Grill, her curls blowing effortlessly in the wind, a small smile beaming across her lips.

Elena peered over her shoulder at Caroline, raising her hand and waving at her as stepped into the road.

"**I'll ring you later"** she shouted to Caroline.

"**ELENA"** Caroline shrieked.

Elena looked forward, her eyes widening, a gasp flying from her lips as she stepped in front of a car, freezing dead.

She stumbled as she was suddenly yanked back by the material of her top, tears spilling from the corner of her eyes as death flashed before her. She looked up, staring into oceanic orbs, strong hands gripping the tops of her arms, cradling her.

"**Almost"** an alluring voice vibrated in her ears.

Elena shook her head, pulling herself out of the dazed state that had overwhelmed her body.

"**Thank you so, so much"** she said gratefully, grasping his arm to help her stand, her hand finding her chest as her heart pounded beneath it.

"**You're welcome"** Damon smiled, rubbing his thumb over her arm as he pulled away **"Be careful"** he said meaningfully as he stepped away from her.

Elena stared at him, thoughts revolving around in her mind, a puzzled look encroaching upon her face. His touch felt familiar, his scent comforting, like she was used to it. She tiled her head to the side and chewed her lip.

"**I'm sorry, you seem really familiar, do I know you?" **she asked, examining his features.

"**I think you must be mistaken"** Damon breathed, desperately battling with himself not to grab her and kiss her and tell her everything.

Elena frowned as he answered, something inside of her screaming, willing her to remember.

Damon looked at her, forcing a smile as he fought tears from stinging in his eyes. He brushed past her, walking into a crowd using every ounce of strength not to look back.

Elena stared at the floor, her brow creasing deeply, her eyes wide, searching for answers. She dug her fingernails into her palms, the thought that someone would always love her invading her mind. She parted her lips, a small breath escaping her, a name she did not know whispering from her lips.

"**Damon..."** she peered over her shoulder, scanning the crowd, her eyes widening as Damon walked into the distance.

* * *

**As I've already said, thank you so much for reading, words cannot explain how much I have appreciated all the reviews, alerts and favourites. Now, a lot of you will probably hate me for how it ended, but as I've said before, for me, the story was always about Damon and his journey. At the start, Damon was a manipulative monster who did everything for his own benefit, now, he is a person who feels strongly, who has grown through love and has done something which is arguably the hardest thing anyone would have to do, just so that person would have a better life. He has given up on the only thing/person that he has EVER cared about because he loves her and because he wants better for her. The Damon at the beginning of this story would never have done that in a million years. The story is about HIM and how HE has changed...doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman... as Damon would say. I don't see this as the end, I would consider writing a sequel and I have left it open to do that, I just need to think of a storyline, I would welcome any ideas if you want to read a sequel. Thanks again, I hope I have explained my reasoning behind the story and ending well enough. Love you all!**


End file.
